Apocalypse
by rozaline38
Summary: Suite de "Quelle réalité ?" ou saison 5 alternative. A vous de choisir. Emma est devenue le nouveau Dark One. Regina, Snow, David et Henry vont l'aider à s'en sortir mais le destin en a décidé autrement. /!\ éventuels SPOILS /!\
1. Prologue

Hey salut à tous, voici le prologue d'une toute nouvelle histoire. Vous remarquerez que dans ce poste je ne fais pas mention des personnages de Once Upon a Time ni de Storybrooke mais ne vous inquiété pas, ils arrivent dans le chapitre 1.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

APOCALYPSE

·

. . .

.

Prologue - L'appel

·

" **Kali ! Kali ne court pas si vite !** "

Abha courait après son chien, évitant les déchets qui jonchaient le sol du bidonville dans lequel il avait grandi. Ses pieds nus auraient pu être blessés dans cette course folle, mais ayant passé toute sa vie dans la pauvreté de Dharavi, l'orphelin ne ressentait plus aucune douleur à marcher sur des gravats.

Au détour d'une rue étroite, Abha ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait arriver, Kali lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et lui lécha le visage.

" **Stop Kali ! Stop !** "

Le jeune garçon se débattait et rigolait à gorge déployée, tant il était heureux aux côtés de cette brave bête. Kali était entrée dans sa vie à un moment où il en avait le plus besoin. La mère d'Abha étant morte quand il avait huit ans, la jeune chienne, à la corpulence imposante et au poil long et noir, était devenue sa seule famille.

La chienne se décala pour laisser son ami se relever. Elle comprenait tout ce qu'il lui disait, et il était le seul à pouvoir la dompter. Elle se positionna à côté de lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Une fois fait, Abha frotta son bermuda pour enlever la poussière qui le recouvrait. Ce geste était purement symbolique car les ses vêtements étaient lavés dans les eaux sales du fleuve.

" **Tu es une bonne fille ma Kali.** " déclara-t-il en souriant.

Cette dernière aboya tout en remuant la queue, et quand le jeune hindou frappa sa propre poitrine, elle se dressa pour poser ses pattes avant sur les épaules du garçon. Dans cette position, elle était presque aussi grande que lui. Elle frotta sa truffe humide sur le torse d'Abha pour réclamer une caresse à son maitre. Ce dernier lui gratta le haut du crâne, et il la prit dans ses bras.

Ce moment de tendresse, entre les deux amis, fut interrompu par un bruit provenant d'une rue non loin de là. Kali, curieuse, reposa ses pattes au sol et couru vers l'endroit en question.

" **Kali reviens !** " hurla Abha.

Ce dernier repartit à la poursuite du chien, ne voulant pas qu'elle le laisse. Il la retrouva cachée derrière un amas de carton, toute tremblante en train de couiner. Il se demanda pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Il comprit bien vite quand il tourna la tête. Un homme était à genoux, les mains attachées dans le dos et la tête baissée. Un autre homme se tenait derrière lui, pointant une arme sur sa nuque.

Conscient qu'il allait assister à un règlement de compte, il rejoignit Kali dans sa cachette, et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui indiquer qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Il était courant d'entendre des coups de feu dans les environs, mais quand la détente fut pressée, que le bruit se fit entendre et que l'homme à genoux s'écroula, Abha écarquilla les yeux, serrant sa chienne dans ses bras. À douze ans, c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à l'exécution d'un homme.

Prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, le jeune garçon paniqua et fit tomber quelques cartons qui les cachaient. Le bruit attira l'attention du malfaiteur.

" **Qui est là ?** " Demanda le tireur en se dirigeant vers les cartons.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus, et la panique du jeune garçon redoubla. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, et ne savait pas comment s'en sortir ou comment protéger son canidé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que l'homme armé l'avait trouvé. Quand ce dernier lui attrapa le bras pour le sortir de son abri, son premier réflexe fut de se débattre.

" **Tu te trouves au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment petit.** "

" **Je n'ai rien vu, je vous assure.** " Plaida Abha, la voix tremblante.

Le criminel jeta l'orphelin au sol. Ce dernier s'écorcha les genoux, et les paumes de ses mains en tombant. Il se redressa difficilement, les mains ensanglantées levées au-dessus de sa tête, en signe de capitulation.

Kali bougea et fit tomber un objet métallique. Le bruit résonna dans toute la ruelle, ce qui détourna l'attention de l'assassin assez longtemps pour permettre à Abha de s'enfuir.

" **Reste cachée Kali !** " Hurla Abha en courant, espérant s'en sortir.

A cause de cette phrase, l'homme se rendit compte que le témoin était en train de s'échapper. Il leva son arme, et tira deux coup de feu dans le dos du fuyard. Celui-ci s'écroula, sans vie, sur le sol pollué.

" **Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver cette Kali, et je serai tranquille.** "

Il alla vérifier derrière la cachette de jeune garçon, voir si cet autre témoin si trouvait. Persuadé de trouver une petite fille en soulevant les cartons, il fut surpris de découvrir une chienne robuste qui grognait. Elle lui sauta au visage et le fit tomber. Ses babines étaient relevées, et dévoilèrent des crocs pointus et acérés. La haine pouvait se lire dans son regard, et le son de ses aboiements ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa véritable colère. Cet homme, sous ses pattes, venait d'abattre son jeune ami.

" **Dégage de là, sale bête.** " Fit l'homme, en repoussant vivement l'animal.

Il se retourna pour essayer d'attraper l'arme qu'il avait perdu dans sa chute, mais Kali était déterminée à venger son maître. Elle sauta une seconde fois sur l'individu, mais cette fois si, ses crocs se plantèrent dans la jugulaire du criminel, qui hurla de douleur. La rage qui l'animait, et le sang dans sa gueule ne la firent pas relâcher sa prise. Il devait mourir. Elle s'acharna sur lui, le laissant se vider de son sang, avant de le lâcher pour se diriger vers le corps inerte d'Abha.

Donnant un coup de museau dans le bras de l'orphelin, elle chouina, triste d'avoir perdu son ami bipède. Elle se coucha au creux de ses bras. Si quelqu'un les observait, il aurait pu voir les yeux du chien devenir rouge sang, avant de disparaître derrière ses paupières.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

La foule déambulait au milieu du terrain vague où s'était installé le cirque des frères Jankovski. La musique typique des fêtes foraines retentissait entre les roulottes et les stands.

" **Approchez mesdames et messieurs ! Venez assister au fabuleux spectacle que les frères Jankovski vous proposent. Dompteurs, magiciens, acrobates, ils sont tous là pour vous faire rêver. Venez prendre vos billets pour la représentation de ce soir, 20h30 sous le grand chapiteau.** "

Les forains se démenaient pour donner le meilleur d'eux même, appâtant les clients avec leurs meilleurs produits, barbes à papa, crêpes, machines à sous ou encore jeu de l'anneau. Tous faisaient de leur mieux pour récolter un maximum d'argent.

Parmi eux, une vieille femme de soixante-dix ans, vêtue d'une robe verte rapiécée à quelques endroits et ornée de petits objets métalliques. Ses cheveux ternes étaient cachés d'un foulard coloré et elle portait un nombre incalculable de bijoux. Elle se tenait près de sa roulotte, installant un tableau où étaient inscrit à la craie _Lizaveta Tchekhov, cartomancienne_ et les tarifs de ses services.

" **Chéri, regarde une voyante, et si on y allait ?** " Demanda une jeune femme à son mari.

" **Voyons Ani, tu sais bien que je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose.** "

" **Aller ne sois pas rabat-joie, on a rien à perdre.** " Insista-t-elle.

" **Si, dix roubles.** " Fit le mari en montrant du doigt les tarifs de la vieille dame.

" **Roh tu n'es pas possible, juste une fois, fait-moi plaisir.** " Implora-t-elle, presque à genoux.

L'homme, connaissant sa femme têtue, savait que ça ne servait a rien de la contredire. Il abdiqua donc, sachant qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors de la foraine, et eut un mouvement de recul quand l'autre se retourna, dévoilant son œil de verre et son visage profondément marqué par le temps. Elle reprit contenance pour ne pas froisser la voyante.

" **Bonjour madame.** " Commença la femme mariée, en tendant la main devant la voyante. La vieille dame regarda cette main, mais ne la serra pas. Après quelques seconde, la cliente potentielle baissa son bras, voyant que cette familiarité n'était pas la bienvenue. " **Mon mari et moi voudrions avoir un entretien avec vous.** "

" **Mais je vous en pris jeunes gens, suivez-moi.** " Répondit-elle d'une voix grave, en passant la porte de sa roulotte.

L'endroit était sombre, décoré de nombreux objets associés à la cartomancie, la divination et l'astrologie. Au fond de la petite pièce était dressé une table ronde recouverte d'une nappe bleue nuit ornée de petites étoiles, imitant la voie lactée. Posée dessus, une magnifique boule de cristal et un paquet de cartes, des tarots divinatoires.

Lizaveta s'installa sur son fauteuil, et invita ses clients à s'asseoir en face d'elle. La femme étant impatiente, prit place directement, alors que l'homme, plus retissant, resta debout.

" **Asseyez-vous jeune homme, je ne mords pas.** "

Après tout, pourquoi pas, se dit-il. Il était déjà rentré dans la caravane, alors pourquoi ne pas s'installer confortablement, en écoutant la vieille folle débiter des inepties, que seuls les simples esprits pouvaient croire.

" **Pour le règlement, comment procédons-nous ?** " Interrogea la jeune femme.

" **Dix roubles en début de séance.** "

Le couple la trouva peu courtoise, mais ils ne se posèrent pas plus de questions. La femme sortit un billet, et le tendit à la cartomancienne qui lui arracha presque des doigts, vérifiant son authenticité. Une fois sûre que le billet était vrai, elle le glissa dans la poche de sa robe. Ensuite, elle attrapa la pile de cartes vieillit par le temps, les mélangea et les étala en arc de cercle devant elle.

" **Choisissez trois cartes parmi celles-ci et donner les moi une par une.** "

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, et Ani se décida finalement à tirer la première carte, la tendant à l'autre femme, qui la posa devant elle. Puis, la jeune femme réitéra son geste, et Lizaveta la positionna sur la gauche de la première et la dernière carte, fut posée à droite.

" **Alors, la première carte, celle du milieu représente votre état d'esprit à vous madame. Cette carte, qui est** _ **L'Arcane sans nom**_ **, me dit que vous êtes actuellement en deuil. Vous avez perdu quelqu'un d'important pour vous, une personne qui vous était chère, peut-être un proche.** "

La vérité que venait de dévoiler la vieille femme fit monter les larmes de la jeune femme et de son mari. Avec son sens affiné de l'observation et des années de pratique derrière elle, la voyante en déduit :

" **Votre enfant.** "

Elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste quand la cliente ferma les yeux, laissant échapper une larme.

" **Passons à la deuxième carte.** _ **L'Empereur**_ **"** Expliqua-t-elle. **"Cette perte a confirmé vos sentiments respectifs, elle a resserré vos liens. Donnez-moi une autre carte, s'il vous plaît.** "

La jeune russe bouleversée s'exécuta néanmoins, et tira une autre carte et comme les trois autres, elle la donna à la foraine.

" _ **Le Bateleur**_ **, ses deux cartes associées signifient qu'il faut tourner la page.** "

Serrant la main de son mari, qui s'était posée sur son genoux en guise de soutien, la demoiselle essuya ses larmes.

" **La troisième carte représente les événements à venir,** _ **La Lune**_ **, ici à l'envers, représente le déclin et la tristesse.** " Elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir un moment, et reprit. " **Une autre carte.** " Dit-elle en tendant la main.

La carte qui lui fut tendue était _Le Monde_ , à l'envers. Elle écarquilla les yeux, il était rare de voir ces deux cartes associées, et qui plus ai dans le mauvais sens. Pourtant ces jours-ci, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait sortir. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, le monde allait subir un changement négatif très bientôt.

" **Madame est ce que ça va ?** "

" **Non ! Je... Je... Sortez ! Tenez, reprenez votre argent ! Cette séance et terminée.** " Déclara Lizaveta.

Le couple fut surpris de ce brusque retournement, et ils sortirent de la roulotte totalement déstabilisés.

Quant à la vieille femme, elle referma violemment la porte. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait beau réfléchir à une interprétation différente de celle qu'elle avait faite, mais rien d'autre ne lui venait. La fin du monde était proche.

Cette pensée alliée à l'émotion qu'elle ressentait, fit accélérer son cœur et avant de sombrer dans les abysses de l'inconscience, l'œil encore valide de Lizaveta scintilla d'un vert intense.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

C'était une belle journée à Palerme en Sicile, Alessa Ginetti, femme très influente dans son milieu, était occupée à régler quelques broutilles administratives. Elle remplissait des montagnes de papier chaque jour, mais dans son métier, il était crucial de ne rien rater, et surtout de ne pas faire d'erreurs.

En effet, cette jeune femme d'une petite trentaine d'année, aux cheveux mi-long et noir, aux yeux bleu clair, et au physique que les grands mannequins italiens pouvaient lui envier, s'occupait de la comptabilité du réseau mafieux duquel elle était la grande patronne.

Terminant de remplir un énième document qu'elle retourna sur le côté de son grand bureau, elle s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil luxueux pour faire une petite pause. Mais quand elle entendit des hurlements de colère provenant du couloir, elle se dit qu'elle était loin de tout repos.

Un homme furieux fit irruption dans le bureau, faisant claquer la porte en l'ouvrant.

Santo, le garde du corps d'Alessa, qui était installé sur le sofa près de la porte a lire les actualités, se dressa devant le nouveau venu, et plaqua sa main robuste sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

" **Tu peux rappeler ton chien de garde ?** " Demanda l'individu d'une voix nerveuse, s'adressant à sa patronne par dessus l'épaule de Santo.

" **C'est bon Santo, tu peux le laisser passer.** "

Le garde du corps s'exécuta, et retourna à ses occupations sur le sofa.

" **Que me vaut cette charmante visite, Marco ?** " Demanda la mafieuse, qui sans regarder son interlocuteur, s'était replongée dans sa paperasse.

" **J'ai à te parler.** "

" **Vas-y, je t'en pris.** " Approuva-t-elle sans relever la tête.

" **Seuls !** " Ajouta Marco

Alessa le regarda et prit le temps de réfléchir. Marco n'était pas le genre d'homme à jeter l'éponge et après mure réflexion, elle s'adressa à Santo, qui abaissa son journal pour mieux la voir.

" **Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?** "

L'homme se leva de sa place, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour la refermer derrière lui. Mais avant de disparaître, il lança :

" **Je serai derrière la porte.** "

Puis il referma. Il n'était pas très rassuré de la laisser seule avec Marco. Il le connaissait depuis des années, et savait à quel point il pouvait être virulent quand il était en colère. Alors c'est pour cela qu'il avait dit cette phrase, au cas ou le ton venait à monter.

" **Alors tu voulais me parler. Fais !** "

Son ton était froid et strict. Les paroles d'Alessa résonnaient comme les ordres qu'elle avait l'habitude de donner. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée avec un paquet de cigarette à la main. Elle en sortit une et la porta à sa bouche pour l'allumer.

" **Tu m'as demandé de jouer les petits dealers. Je suis un lieutenant, pas un soldat.** "

La brune retourna près de son bureau pour mettre sa cendre dans le cendrier en cristal qui trônait dans l'angle, alors que Marco faisait de grands gestes de colère avec ses mains.

" **Tu as oublié certaines choses, je fais juste en sorte que tu t'en souviennes. Les soldats sont sous tes ordres, mais ils ne sont pas tes esclaves. La cohésion d'un groupe se fait par le respect que ses membres ont les uns envers les autres et ceci, peu importe leurs grades.** "

Elle resta calme, il le fallait pour être un bon leader, rien ne sert de s'énerver pour des futilités. Mais son sang froid ne fit que décupler la colère de l'homme en face d'elle.

" **Antonio n'aurait jamais dû te nommer pour le remplacer. Une femme ne devrait pas diriger.** "

Entendant le prénom de son frère, qui lui avait laissé la direction du réseau pendant son séjour en prison, son sang froid fit place à la haine, et elle claqua ses mains avec force sur la surface boisée du bureau.

" **Mon frère m'a choisit, car il a confiance en moi. Pour diriger, il ne faut pas forcément des couilles, mais surtout du charisme et de la volonté.** " Elle s'était battue pour se faire respecter et ce n'est pas ce misogyne qui lui mettra des bâtons dans les roues. " **Maintenant, sort !** " Finit-elle en hurlant.

Énervé de se faire mettre dehors de la sorte, qui plus est par une femme, Marco se dirigea vers la porte fermée et s'arrêta. Avant de faire un pas de plus, il ajouta :

" **J'ai tout de même une dernière chose à te dire.** "

La scène qui s'en suivit, Alessa, la vit au ralenti. De là où elle était, calée contre son bureau, les bras et jambes croisés en attendant que le roquet sorte.

Elle vit donc très bien Marco ouvrir le pan de son veston, et en sortir son arme à feu pour la pointer sur elle. Elle vit le doigt de l'homme presser la détente et la balle partir dans sa direction, terminant sa course en plein dans sa poitrine, juste en dessous de la clavicule droite. Le choc et la douleur de l'impact la firent s'écrouler au sol, paralysée.

Marco afficha un sourire vainqueur sur le visage juste avant que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur Santo, qui avait été alerté par le coup de feu. Il vit la brune allongée sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, avant de lui-même tirer, dans la tête de l'assassin. Ce dernier avait les mains relevées devant lui, il savait que c'était une mission suicide, mais pour lui, ça en valait la peine.

Le danger écarté, le garde du corps courra vers la femme gisant au sol, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se moquait totalement de salir son costume.

" **Al, ça va aller. Reste avec moi !** " Lui implora-t-il les yeux humides.

Les orbes bleu clair et baignées de larmes à cause de la douleur le fixaient. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la brune, et de son pouce, il essuya les quelques perles salées qui avaient coulées. Dans un dernier souffle, elle le remercia. Les yeux de la femme dans ses bras devinrent noirs et se fermèrent.

Santo pria le ciel pour qu'elle se réveille, la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras musclés, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il venait de perdre une amie.

Reprenant un peu de contenance, il décida de se relever pour attraper le téléphone sur le bureau et ainsi appeler un médecin corrompu pour venir constater le décès.

Les sonneries informant que l'appel était en cours retentissaient dans son oreille quand il se retourna pour voir une dernière fois le corps d'Alessa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand la seule chose qu'il vit sur le sol était la flaque de sang, le corps avait disparu. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, le sang sur sa chemise et par terre, ainsi que la cigarette encore fumante dans le cendrier confirmaient la présence de la mafieuse dans la pièce.

" **Allô !** "

La voix dans le combiné le fit sortir de sa torpeur et c'est confus qu'il dit :

" **Désolé, mauvais numéro.** "

Avant de raccrocher, et reposer le téléphone sur le bureau en bois.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Voici le premier chapitre de "Apocalypse", comme promis nos héros préférés sont de retour.**

 **J'espere que le prologue vous a plut, et je suppose que vous vous posez des questions comme "mais qui sont ces personnages ?" Ou "quel est le rapport avec Once Upon a Time ?" et bien ne vous inquiétez pas, quelques unes des réponses sont dans ce chapitre.**

 **Tres bonne lecture à vous.**

 **Az :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Le réveil

·

Au beau milieu de la nuit, le couple Charming, Regina et Hook se tenaient là, observant la dague sur le sol, celle qu'Emma avait laissé derrière elle après s'être évanouie dans la nature, celle où il y était inscrit son nom. Ils ne bougeaient pas, tous sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Snow dans les bras de son mari, pleurait silencieusement. Regina se dirigea vers l'objet, comprenant que ses deux anciens ennemis étaient bien trop touchés par la subite transformation de leur fille pour prendre l'initiative de ramasser le poignard. Elle s'accroupit pour le saisir. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup eut l'occasion de l'observer dans le passé, mais aujourd'hui elle le pouvait. Ses doigts fins glissèrent sur la lame pour s'imprégner des gravures qui s'y trouvaient, retraçant les lettres du nom qui y était inscrit.

" **Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour l'invoquer ?** "

Plongée dans ses pensées, Regina n'avait pas remarqué que Hook s'était approché d'elle, elle se releva doucement, reprenant peu à peu conscience de la situation. Elle se rapprocha du pirate, le regardant de haut.

" **Je ne le ferai pas. Voyez-vous j'ai bien plus de respect pour elle que** **vous en avez. Je ne manipulerai pas Emma de la sorte.** "

" **Regina a raison, Emma ne le supporterait pas.** " appuya les dires de la brune en essuyant ses larmes.

" **Elle est le nouveau Dark One, il faut l'invoquer pour ne pas mettre les** **habitants de Storybrooke en danger.** "

" **Elle est effectivement le nouveau Dark One mais la dague est en ma** **possession, je l'utiliserai seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. Je** **pensais que votre amour pour elle était plus fort que ça, apparemment** **je me suis trompée. Contrairement à vous, j'ai confiance en elle.** " cracha Regina l'air menaçant.

" **J'ai confiance en elle, mais pas en vous majesté, qui nous dit que vous** **n'allez pas utiliser Emma à des fins néfastes ?** "

Le brun aux yeux bleu bombait le torse pour se donner plus de présence face à cette femme charismatique, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

" **Nous, nous lui faisons confiance pour protéger notre fille.** "

La déclaration de David eut le pouvoir de calmer Hook qui ne répondit rien.

Regina quant à elle, glissa le couteau dans la pochette intérieure de sa veste avec l'approbation du couple royal.

" **Je vais chercher Henry, on vous rejoint à votre appartement.** "

Elle monta dans sa voiture, la démarra et partit en direction du cimetière. Elle l'avait téléporté dans son mausolée pour le mettre à l'abri de la colère d'Emma.

Une fois la voiture correctement garée, elle arrêta le moteur, retira la clé du contact et pris un moment avant de se glisser à l'extérieur pour se diriger vers son sanctuaire. Le froid ambiant lui fit resserrer les pans de son manteau et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour contenir le peu de chaleur qui l'habitait. Marchant d'un pas lent et la tête baissée, elle sentait la dague appuyer contre son abdomen, il lui fallait annoncer à Henry que sa mère biologique avait sombré dans les ténèbres, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir aux vus des récents événements, mais elle devait lui annoncer. Elle s'arrêta devant la bâtisse mortuaire, levant la tête pour regarder l'emblème qui trônait au sommet, celui de sa famille. Elle souffla un grand coup en poussant les grandes portes en bois. Ce lieu lui avait toujours apporté du réconfort et c'est ici qu'elle venait pour se ressourcer mais aujourd'hui elle sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Elle marcha jusqu'au bout du long couloir et usa de la magie pour faire apparaître la porte derrière laquelle Henry se cachait. C'était l'endroit idéal pour ne pas être retrouvé, elle s'était elle-même réfugié ici pour échapper aux citoyens en colère qui pensaient qu'elle avait attenté à la vie du docteur Hopper.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'adolescent, il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère adoptive qui le serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait eu peur ce soir et en tant que mère, elle se devait de le rassurer dans des moments comme celui-là.

" **Comment tu te sens mon grand ?** " dit-elle en se reculant un peu pour observer son fils.

En guise de réponse, il secoua positivement la tête.

" **Viens on va s'asseoir, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.** "

Ils allèrent s'installer sur le devant de la pièce souterraine. Regina se tourna vers Henry et le regarda, il avait l'air paniqué. Le temps que prenait sa mère n'augurait rien de bon, il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

" **Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** "

Elle baissa la tête et pris les mains du jeune brun dans les siennes. La nouvelle était dure à annoncer et allait sûrement inquiéter son fils mais il ne devait pas rester dans l'ignorance, il s'agissait de sa mère tout de même.

" **C'est au sujet d'Emma. Elle...** "

" **Elle quoi ? Tu me fait peur.** "

" **Elle est devenue le nouveau Dark One.** "

Henry ne dit rien, trop sous le choc de ce que sa mère venait de lui annoncer. Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Il n'y croyait pas. La main de sa mère se posa sur son épaule.

" **Henry, je suis désolée.** " Elle arborait un air compatissant sur le visage.

" **Comment est-ce arrivé ?** "

Elle lui raconta alors comment Emma était devenue la ténébreuse, comment elle lui avait sauvé la vie en se sacrifiant pour elle, et à quelle point elle regrettait de s'en être pris à son petit garçon. Elle glissa sa main dans son manteau pour en sortir la dague pour apporter la preuve que tout ceci était bien réel.

Il lut l'inscription sur la lame, c'était donc vrai, sa mère blonde avait succombé aux ténèbres. Il lui vint soudain une idée.

" **Invoquons la !** "

" **Oh Henry...** "

" **C'est vrai quoi, tu as la dague, on peut s'en servir pour faire en sorte** **qu'elle ne mette personne en danger.** "

Regina le fixa, elle était tiraillée entre la détermination et la tristesse de son fils et le fait de respecter Emma.

" **Mon chéri, je comprends que tu veuilles l'aider, mais pas de cette façon.** **Il faut respecter son libre arbitre. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on se serve** **d'elle de la sorte.** " Elle espérait que cela suffise à le convaincre de ne rien tenter. " **Aller viens, tes grands-parents nous attendent.** "

Ils sortirent tous deux, Regina avait glissé son bras dans celui d'Henry et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture.

Quelques minutes après être parti du cimetière, ils arrivèrent chez les Charming. Henry ouvrit la porte comme si c'était chez lui, et entra dans l'appartement. Regina elle fut légèrement mal à l'aise.

Snow prit les manteaux de ses invités pour les mettre sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée.

Henry alla s'installer dans le salon alors que les adultes allèrent s'installer autour d'un café dans la cuisine. Ils discutèrent longuement de ce qu'il fallait faire pour régler cette situation.

Voyant que sa mère, ses grands-parents et Hook étaient absorbés par leur conversation, Henry prit les choses en mains, il fallait qu'il parle à Emma, qu'il lui demande pourquoi elle avait agit comme ça. Il s'assura que personne ne se souciait de lui et il alla fouiller dans le manteau de sa mère, heureusement, elle avait laissé la dague à l'intérieur. Il resta dans l'entrée et leva l'artefact à la hauteur de son visage.

" **Ténébreuse, je te somme d'apparaître !** "

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Emma se réveilla dans la forêt, ça devenait une habitude apparemment pensa-t-elle. Elle se releva et frotta ses vêtements salit par la terre et les feuilles.

Il faisait encore nuit et la lune éclairait la clairière où elle se trouvait, il lui était impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps elle était là. Mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir quand une épaisse brume rouge apparue à quelques mètres d'elle. Sentant qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une attaque, elle se mit sur ses gardes pour se défendre au besoin. Mais à sa grande surprise, quand le nuage se dissipa, le shérif découvrit une jeune femme brune allongée et recroquevillée.

La seule lumière de la lune ne lui permettait pas de bien voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'avança donc près de cette femme et se rendit compte qu'elle était endormie et seulement habillée d'un bandana rouge noué autour de son cou. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme auparavant, mais décida d'essayer de la réveiller. Elle s'accroupit et avança sa main pour la secouer doucement mais au moment où ses doigts allaient entrer en contact avec la peau fraîche de cette inconnue, un bruit la fit se retourner violemment.

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les restes d'une fumée verte, identique à celle de Zelena. Et cette fois-ci, le corps qui était allongé sur le sol était celui d'une vielle dame habillée d'une robe abîmée. Elle n'était pas dans la même position que la précédente, mais plutôt face contre terre. Emma vit légèrement son visage marqué par la vie, c'était à priori une femme très âgée et qui n'avait pas eut une vie facile.

Emma était interrogative, ces deux femmes lui étaient totalement inconnues, ce n'était pas courant à Storybrooke, tout le monde se connaissaient. Perdue dans ses pensées et intriguée par la situation, elle ne vit pas le nuage de fumée noire qui apparut derrière elle et sursauta en constatant la présence d'une troisième femme, allongée sur le dos.

Elle l'observa, celle-ci était vêtue d'une jupe crayon et d'un chemisier blanc. Dans un premier temps, la blonde cru qu'il s'agissait de Regina, mais en regardant un peu mieux, elle se rendit compte que c'était elle aussi une inconnue.

" **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** " se dit-elle à haute voix.

Soudain, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Une tache ornait le pan gauche du chemisier de la troisième femme. Une tâche de sang. Son sang.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, cette femme était blessée, peut-être même qu'elle était morte, il fallait qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Elle s'avança vers elle et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de son visage, c'était incroyable comme elle ressemblait à Regina. Emma posa son index et son majeur dans le cou de la jeune femme pour prendre son pouls.

La femme brune fit un mouvement qui fit se relever et reculer Emma. De là où elle était, elle voyait les trois femmes. Celles-ci commençaient à se réveiller. Elles se levèrent doucement, regardant autour d'elles pour essayer de savoir quel était ce lieu.

Emma les regardait, elle examinait leurs comportements.

La première se regardait les mains, les bras, le corps, complètement stupéfaite. Le shérif en conclut qu'elle était surprise par sa nudité. La femme leva la tête, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Emma les trouva magnifiques, bruns teintés de rouge.

La deuxième restait debout sans bouger, regardant Emma dans les yeux. Cette dernière remarqua alors que la vieille dame avait un œil de verre, décidément cette femme avait dut avoir la vie dure.

La troisième posa directement une main sur son cœur puis sans prévenir, arracha les premiers boutons de son chemisier, laissant apparaître légèrement son soutient gorge noir. Elle était effectivement blessée, une petite plaie, qui saignait à peine, était visible sous son épaule gauche. Un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était perdue dans sa contemplation, Emma ressentit une drôle de sensation. Une force inconnue l'attirait et elle se sentait incapable de résister à cet appel. Le vent souleva les feuilles mortes autour d'elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle disparue dans un brouillard blanc.

Emma réapparue dans l'appartement de ses parents, juste devant son fils qui tenait la dague du Dark One à la hauteur de son visage. Elle ne savait pas encore que ce poignard portait son nom. Les autres étaient là aussi, complètement paniqués, ils attendaient la réaction de la blonde. Les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire, elle se revit lancer des boules de feu sur Henry, elle se souvint qu'il était couché sur le sol à se tordre de douleur.

" **Oh Henry je suis tellement désolée.** " dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui le bras tendu.

Ses excuses étaient sincères, mais l'instinct maternel de Regina la poussa à se placer entre Henry et Emma, elle avait peur que le shérif s'en prenne de nouveau à lui. Sans quitter Emma des yeux, elle fit comprendre à Henry qu'il fallait qu'elle lui donne la dague.

" **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** " demanda Emma soucieuse, se demandant pourquoi ils agissaient comme ça.

Mais Regina ne répondit pas, à la place elle avança prudemment vers l'autre femme, levant les mains en signe de reddition. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger, car elle avait le contrôle sur Emma.

" **Regina s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !** " répéta la blonde en serrant les dents.

" **Emma je... tu...** "

La brune n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase, c'était une dure nouvelle à annoncer. Elle fit aller son regard sur l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Emma quant à elle, ne comprenait rien, elle attendait que le maire continue sa phrase.

" **Tu es le nouveau Dark One.** " finit-elle par avouer.

Emma n'y croyait pas, elle était dans le déni total, se répétant que ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Regina tendit ses mains, le poignard posé sur le plat de celles-ci, pour lui montrer l'inscription gravée dessus, comme elle l'avait fait avec Henry un peu plus tôt.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, laissant à Emma, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle lisait et relisait la gravure, approchant lentement sa main de manche, mais au lieu d'en prendre possession, elle referma les doigts de son amie.

Cette dernière l'interrogea du regard, elle ne voulait pas lui donner, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ne veuille pas la récupérer.

" **Garde là ! Je te fais confiance pour en faire bon usage, je sais que tu ne** **t'en serviras pas pour me nuire, mais j'ai quand même besoin que tu** **m'en face la promesse.** "

" **Bien sûr ! Tu as ma parole.** "

" **Assure-toi que personne ne l'approche à part toi.** "

Regina compris que « personne » signifiait Henry. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui assurer qu'elle le ferait.

" **Attends !** " l'arrêta-t-elle quand elle vit que la jeune blonde allait se téléporter.

Emma se stoppa, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir et la brune mit un certain moment avant de comprendre.

" **Désolée je ne voulais pas...** " souffla-t-elle finalement. " **Que vas-tu faire ?** "

" **Je vais m'isoler, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir. Je** **reviendrais quand je me sentirai prête, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de** **temps.** "

Personne ne savait si cette réponse était due à l'emprise que Regina avait sur Emma ou si elle avait simplement répondu à la question de son propre chef.

" **Emma, s'il te plaît reste avec nous !** " implora Snow. " **On t'aidera à** **surmonter cette épreuve.** "

Mais Emma fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et disparue comme elle était arrivée. Dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Sa mère se précipita pour la retenir mais fut retenue par son mari.

" **Laisse la, elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle.** "

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Le lieu que choisit Emma pour se matérialiser, était une grande maison qui tombait en ruine. Il lui manquait la moitié du toit, les murs étaient fissurés et le plancher, qui était recouvert de gravats et de poussières, grinçait à chaque pas du shérif qui faisait retentir un bruit similaire à un grognement de monstre qui résonnait dans la grande bâtisse terne et maculé de toile d'araignée. Quelques vieux meubles traînaient dans les pièces, prouvant qu'elle avait été habitée.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en ville, Emma avait remarqué cette demeure à l'écart de la ville et des autres maisons. Elle était digne des plus grands films d'horreur et glaçait le sang d'un grand nombre d'habitants de Storybrooke. C'était l'endroit idéal pour qu'Emma soit seule et puisse réfléchir. Personne ne viendrait la déranger ici.

La blonde faisait le tour du propriétaire, elle vagabondait de pièces en pièces sans trop prêter attention à son environnement, perdue dans ses pensées, seul l'interminable parcourt lui donna une idée sur la surface de la bâtisse. Cette dernière était grande, sûrement autant que le manoir de la Reine pensa Emma en souriant. Ça la changeait, cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle vivait à l'étroit dans le loft de ses parents et n'avait aucune intimité, souvent elle étouffait, la coloration l'a pesait. C'est pour cela que malgré l'insalubrité des lieux, elle se sentait bien entre ces murs.

Et alors qu'elle savourait cet instant de solitude qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps, des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Elle décida de les ignorer, pensant que la personne ferait demi-tour. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, après quelques courtes minutes, les coups reprirent plus rapides et plus sonores que les premiers. La colère l'avait envahi, qui osait la déranger ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais allait bientôt le découvrir. Le pas rapide, qui témoignait de son mécontentement, elle arriva devant la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec rage et détermination.

La stupeur remplaça la colère au moment où elle découvrit ses perturbateurs sur le pas de la porte. C'était les trois femmes de la forêt, elles aussi semblaient surprise de la voir mais Emma ne le remarqua pas, comme elle ne remarqua pas qu'une d'entre elles était toujours en tenue d'Eve mais nullement gênée. Quand elle s'en rendit comptes, elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensées en ordres et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

Toutes les quatre dans ce qui ressemblait au hall d'entrée, elles se toisaient. Contrairement à la brune aux yeux marron, la nudité de celle-ci gênait énormément Emma qui, d'un geste fluide du poignet, l'habilla d'un grand t-shirt rouge sang. La femme regarda cette chose nouvelle sur elle et passa ses mains sur le tissu. Les deux autres convives restèrent interdites face à cette démonstration de magie.

" **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?** " demanda la plus vieille des trois avec son accent soviétique très prononcé.

" **Comment ?** " répliqua Emma en fronçant les sourcils. " **Ça ? C'est de la** **magie.** " explique-t-elle finalement, comprenant soudain ce qui les avait surpris.

" **De la magie ? Mais comment ça ? La magie n'existe pas !** "

La brune aux yeux clairs ne voulait pas y croire, ce n'était pas réel pour elle. Son accent à elle, Emma ne le reconnu pas mais le trouva très sensuel.

" **Dans cette ville si ! D'ailleurs je suis étonnée de votre réaction, étant** **donné que c'est la magie qui vous a amené à Storybrooke.** "

" **Et où se trouve Storybrooke ?** "

" **Dans le Maine, États-Unis d'Amérique.** "

Les trois femmes restèrent muettes, maintenant elles savaient où elles étaient et comment elle y était arrivée mais elles ne savaient pas pourquoi.

Le shérif les invita à venir dans le grand salon dans lequel trônaient quatre fauteuils luxueux mais abîmés, autour d'une petite table ronde poussiéreuse. Elles s'installèrent.

" **Je serai curieuse de savoir qui vous êtes.** " déclara Emma pour lancer la conversation.

La brune aux yeux clairs prit la parole en première.

" **Je m'appelle Alessa Gianetti, dans mon pays on me connaît aussi sous** **le nom de Carestia.** "

" **Quel est ton pays ?** " demanda Emma, elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette belle femme charismatique, qui ressemblait en tout point à Regina, excepté la couleur de ses yeux.

" **La Sicile !** " répondit-t-elle avec fierté.

Il y eut un moment de silence, dans lequel la brune et la blonde se dévoraient des yeux. Mais la vieille dame décida d'y mettre fin, cela devenait trop pesant pour elle. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

" **Je m'appelle Lizavetta Tchekhov et j'étais dans ma roulotte en Russie** **quand je me suis évanouis ensuite je me suis réveillée dans cette forêt.** "

" **Ça doit être dû à la magie de votre ville. Avant d'atterrir... d'apparaître** **ici, j'étais couchée dans mon sang, sur le sol de mon bureau, avec une** **balle dans la poitrine.** " informa Alessa en pointant sa blessure.

" **Je me demande pourquoi la magie vous a fait venir jusqu'ici.** "

Emma était perdue, trois inconnues, venant du monde extérieur et sans magie, ici à Storybrooke. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle tourna son regard vers la brune qui portait le t-shirt rouge, celle-ci n'avait pas encore révélé son identité.

" **Et toi qui es-tu ?** "

L'intéressée releva brusquement la tête, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole.

" **Je... je suis... une chienne...** " bégaya-t-elle.

" **N'avez-vous donc pas plus de respect pour vous-même ?** " demanda Alessa sans attendre de réponse.

La brune aux yeux marron leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette femme lui disait ça.

" **Je m'appelle Kali, je... je suis un chien errant de Bombay, et avant de** **me retrouver dans la forêt, j'ai tué l'homme qui a abattu mon meilleur** **ami.** "

Cette révélation laissa perplexe les trois autres femmes autour d'elle, elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

" **Ça explique pourquoi tu étais nu en te réveillant.** " déduisit la plus vieille au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

" **Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?** " demanda Emma en ignorant la remarque.

Et bonne liseuse, Alessa s'autorisa à devenir la porte-parole.

" **Je pense parler en notre nom à toutes en disant que nous avons été** **attirée par cet endroit, sans savoir que c'est vous qui alliez nous ouvrir.** "

Tout cela devenait dévolus et plus étrange pour le shérif, car elle aussi avait été attirée par cette maison.

" **Voilà nous nous sommes présentées et avons répondu à vos question,** **maintenant c'est à votre tour de nous dire qui vous êtes.** "

La mafieuse avait raison, elles ne savaient encore rien d'Emma, même pas son nom.

" **Croyez-le ou non mais je suis la fille de blanche-neige et de son prince** **charmant, le shérif de cette ville, la sauveuse de ces habitants et depuis** **peu, la personne qu'ils craignent le plus. C'est une longue histoire.** "

" **Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous croire ?** "

C'était dure à avaler, Emma devait apporter la preuve de ce qu'elle avançait, ayant elle aussi grandi dans un monde sans magie, où la vie de ses parents et de ses amies étaient des dessins animés. Ça allait être difficile, mais la blonde se souvint comment Henry l'avait convaincu, grâce à son livre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire apparaître pour appuyer ses dires, elle remarqua un nouvel objet sur la table basse. Un cube doré, orné de gravures et de spirales, quatre symboles étaient incrustés dans chaque coin de la face supérieure. Une faux blanche, une balance noire, une épée rouge et un arc vert.

Emma fixait cet objet, les trois autres femmes se demandèrent ce qui se passait, et ce fut quand leurs yeux croisèrent le chemin de cette relique qui les obsédaient. Elles ne résistèrent pas à l'envie de toucher le cube, avançant leur main vers lui, elles touchèrent en même temps un des symboles se trouvant dans chaque coins.

Quatre orbes de la couleur des emblèmes, s'enroulèrent autour de leur bras et s'insinuèrent jusqu'à leur cœur, formant sur leur peau, une cicatrice identique au dessin avec lequel elles étaient en contact. Emma et les autres furent prises de tremblements et leur tête se renversa.

Tout cessa au bout de quelques secondes. Les quatre femmes se redressèrent et se regardèrent.

" **Ravie de vous revoir mes sœurs.** "

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur leur visage. Elles étaient enfin réunies pour rependre le chaos.

L'Émeraude qui ornait la bague de Lizavetta s'illumina, ainsi que l'Onyx sur la chevalière d'Alessa. Sur le bandana de Kali, des dizaine de petits Rubis apparurent et scintillèrent également.

Au même moment au loft des Charming, une forte lumière provenant du sac de Regina, alerta tout le monde. La mairesse se précipita pour l'ouvrir et en sortit la dague d'Emma. Elle l'avait rangé là juste après le départ de la blonde. Elle ressentit une vive douleur dans le creux de sa main et lâcha le poignard brûlant qui se planta dans le plancher. Le rayon lumineux provenait d'un Diamant sur son pommeau et les aveuglaient, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de protéger leurs yeux avec leurs mains.

* * *

 **Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite au prochain épisode. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, toute critique est bonne à prendre. A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde j'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire. Certains ont trouvé qui étaient ces femmes mystérieuses :)**

 **A vous de me dire ce que vous pensez de celui là.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Az ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – L'apprentissage

·

La lumière avait cessé de briller et Regina, Henry, le pirate ainsi que le couple royal avaient retiré leurs mains de devant leur visage et c'étaient rapidement habitué à la faible luminosité de la pièce.

" **Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?** " demanda Hook ayant peur de la réponse.

" **Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.** " répondit Regina.

Le seul qui aurait pu avoir la réponse à cette question était Gold, mais il n'était plus en mesure de les aider étant donné qu'il était responsable de cette mascarade. Emma était devenue la nouvelle Dark One à cause de lui et depuis, l'antiquaire était introuvable. Sans lui, ça allait être difficile de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. "Difficile, mais pas impossible" pensa Regina en saisissant un torchon pour récupérer la dague sans se brûler. Elle glissa l'étoffe dans son sac et attrapa son manteau.

" **Je sais à qui demander.** " lança-t-elle en ouvrant rapidement la porte pour courir à sa voiture.

Les autres restèrent interdits face à son comportement, ils savaient qu'elle avait eu une idée, mais ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Henry décida de la suivre, c'était préférable. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le véhicule en route vers une destination qu'Henry ne connaissait pas.

La mère et le fils arrivèrent quelques minutes après leur départ. Regina se gara rapidement sur le bord de la route sans prêter attention aux limites de stationnement, trop pressée d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

En voyant que sa mère adoptive c'était garée devant la bibliothèque, Henry compris, Belle pouvait les aider. Elle avait vécu des années auprès du Ténébreux et en savait sûrement plus sur lui que n'importe quelle personne qui avait croisé sa route. Elle était la mieux placée pour les renseigner.

Regina posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir, après le départ de la troupe et étant donné l'heure tardive, Belle avait verrouillé la bibliothèque. La brune s'énerva de ne pas pouvoir accéder à l'intérieur du bâtiment et redoubla d'effort pour frapper sur le carreau de l'entrée espérant que la bibliothécaire soit encore présente. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des clés s'approcher, indiquant que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur, elle colla son front sur la vitre et mit ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour jeter un œil. Elle fut éblouit par la lumière qui venait d'être allumée et aperçut une silhouette ce diriger vers elle.

Henry n'avait jamais vu sa mère agir de la sorte, elle qui était toujours très organisée, à ce moment-là semblait être dépassée par les événements.

La brune s'écarta un peu de la porte pour la laisser s'ouvrir.

" **Dieu merci vous êtes encore là !** " s'exclama-t-elle en pénétrant avec hâte dans le bâtiment. " **On a besoin de vous.** "

Elle se dirigea vers le premier bureau qu'elle trouva sans s'assurer que les autres la suivaient et fouilla dans son sac.

" **En quoi puis-je vous être uti-** "

Belle laissa sa phrase en suspens quand elle vit ce que Regina avait sorti de son sac. Le Maire tenait toujours le torchon enroulé autour du pommeau de la dague et Belle aperçue brièvement la lame.

" **Comment l'avez-vous eut ?** " Dit-elle, ne comprenant pas comment son ex-mari avait pu la laisser sans surveillance.

" **Je l'ai ramassé sur la route après que les ténèbres aient pris possession d'Emma.** "

Belle se figea à l'entente de cette information et en apercevant le nom sur la lame, ce n'était plus celui de sa bête mais celui du shérif. Emma était la nouvelle Dark One et cela voulait dire qu'une chose : Rumpelstilskin était mort. La tristesse l'envahit. Elle avait beau le détester, cet homme avait fait partit de sa vie, elle l'avait aimé.

La reine perçu la peine sur le visage de l'autre femme et sut à quoi elle était en train de penser.

" **Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas mort. Votre charmant ex-mari a trouvé une solution pour se débarrasser des ténèbres sans y laisser la vie.** "

Malgré les multiples trahisons et mensonges de Rumple, Belle se sentit tout de même soulagée de le savoir vivant.

" **Comment a-t-il fait ?** " Demande-t-elle en saisissant l'arme que Regina lui tendait.

" **Ça ma chère je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour le découvrir. S'il a réussi à s'en débarrasser c'est qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de les détruire.** "

" **Je ne sais pas si je peux vous être utile, Rumple me tenait à l'écart quand il s'agissait de magie.** "

La jeune femme manipulait la dague et l'observait sous toutes ses coutures, rien avait changé, à part bien sûr le nom inscrit sur la lame et ce gros diamant sur le sommet du pommeau. Belle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas souvent eut le poignard en sa possession mais elle était certaine d'une chose, ce joyau n'y était pas.

" **Vous avez vu quelque chose ?** " Demanda Henry, devançant sa mère de quelques secondes.

" **Oui. Vous voyez ce diamant ?** " Interrogea Belle en leur montrant le dit joyau. Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. " **Quand Rumple m'a donné sa dague, cette pierre n'y était pas, elle ne l'a même jamais été.** "

" **Vous en êtes sûre ? Rumple ne vous avait-il pas donné une fausse dague ?** "

" **Pas au début. Il m'avait confié la vraie et par la suite l'avait échangé par une fausse.** "

Au souvenir de sa déception au moment où elle avait compris le subterfuge, Belle détourna le regard, voulant cacher sa tristesse aux autres.

" **Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Savez-vous où se trouve Emma ?** " Ajoute-t-elle.

" **Nous en avons aucune idée, Henry l'a invoqué et elle a ensuite disparu en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule afin réfléchir à la situation.** "

" **Nous pouvons peut-être l'invoquer de nouveau.** " Proposa Belle incertaine.

Regina ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, elle lui arracha la dague des mains. Il était hors de question qu'elle brise sa promesse. Elle le signifia à la bibliothécaire qui compris très bien et qui n'insista pas plus longtemps.

" **Résumons ! Emma est la nouvelle ténébreuse. On ne sait pas où elle est ni si elle est dangereuse ou non.** " Elle prit un temps de réflexion puis reprit. " **Je vais essayer de trouver des renseignements sur le changement de la dague.**

" **Super ! Nous, de notre côté, nous allons essayer de la localiser elle ne devrait pas être bien loin, la ville n'est pas si grande que ça.** "

Regina était fière de son fils. Il n'avait pas peur de prendre des décisions, de partager ses idées ou de commander quand il le fallait, son petit garçon avait tout d'un leader. En même temps avec une mère Reine et l'autre tête brûlée, il ne pouvait être autrement. La brune sourit à cette remarque personnelle, il était vrai que l'arbre généalogique de son fils était plutôt pas mal question pouvoir et notoriété.

La mère et le fils saluèrent Belle et la remercièrent pour son aide. Puis ils prirent le chemin du manoir Mills, la fatigue commençait à se manifester, il était temps de rentrer dormir. Après tout, quelques heures de repos ne feraient pas de mal après ce trop plein d'émotions. Les recherches attendraient le lendemain, pour l'instant, les deux Mills ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : retrouver leur lit.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais les quatre femmes ne semblaient pas être décidées à se reposer. Leur journée avait été riche en émotions et la nuit promettait d'être similaire.

Les vitres brisées de la ruine laissaient entrer un petit courant d'air frais dans toute la bâtisse, mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas, elles étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Toujours autours de la petite table ronde, elles se regardaient. Elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois quelques heures au paravent et pourtant elle se connaissait depuis longtemps. Au moment où elles avaient touchées le cube, tout leur était apparu comme une évidence, elles étaient sœurs d'armes et étaient investit de la même mission.

Alessa se redressa sur son fauteuil et fit une grimace de douleur, avec tous ces évènements elle en avait oublié sa blessure. Emma le remarqua et lui proposa de la soigner. La sicilienne accepta et suivit sa sœur jusque dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bain.

" **Alors vous vivez ici ?** " demanda Alessa remarquant l'insalubrité de la pièce. Le luxe faisait partit de sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance et elle ne comprenait pas qu'Emma puisse vivre ici, cela l'a dégouttait.

" **Heureusement non.** " répondit le shérif en rassemblant ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval pour éviter de les avoir devant les yeux pour soigner l'autre femme. " **Je suis ici pour réfléchir et pour être loin de mes proches, je pourrais les mettre en danger.** " avoua-t-elle en faisant apparaître une trousse de premier soins devant elle.

" **Blanche-neige et son prince ?** "

" **Oui mais pas uniquement. Eux sont mes parents mais il y a mon fils et sa mère.** "

" **Sa mère ? Vous aimez les femmes ?** " demanda la brune sans aucune crainte dans sa voix.

" **Non pas du tout, je-** " Emma s'était retournée et n'avait pu terminer sa phrase tant le spectacle qui lui était donné de voir était troublant. La jeune italienne avait retiré son chemisier et la blonde ne put qu'observer son corps parfait, seule la blessure sous sa clavicule gauche était disgracieuse. Un raclement de gorge la fit reprendre conscience de la situation. Gênée elle se retourna et prépara les compresses et le désinfectant. " **C'est une longue histoire.** "

" **Si je vous écoute, toutes vos histoires sont longues. Expliquez-moi, j'ai tout mon temps et puis comme ça, mon attention sera porté sur autre chose que la douleur.** "

La blonde prit une grande inspiration avant de faire face à Alessa qui était à moitié nue, elle devait garder les idées claires pour ne pas faire souffrir la brune. Elle posa une compresse sur la blessure. Elle avait beau faire le plus délicatement possible, la mafieuse grimaçait de douleur. Emma s'excusa mais l'autre femme lui fit signe de continuer.

" **J'ai abandonné mon fils à la naissance, j'avais dix-huit ans et j'étais en prison, je ne me sentais pas capable de l'assumer, je voulais lui donner toutes ses chances.** "

" **Cela a-t-il marché ?** "

" **Quoi donc ?** "

" **A-t-il eu tous ses chances ?** "

" **Oui. Regina l'a adopté alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et lui a donné tout ce qu'un enfant orphelin rêve d'avoir, un foyer, une maman, de l'amour.** "

" **Vous parlez en connaissance de cause, je me trompe ?"**

" **Vous avez vu juste.** "

Emma n'en dit pas plus, elle avait retrouvé ses parents après vingt-huit ans loin d'eux mais elle leur en voulait toujours de l'avoir abandonnée. Un paisible silence s'installa entre les deux femmes et Emma continua sa besogne. Elle lui fit un pansement comme elle le put et observa le sosie de Regina se rhabiller. Son regard se posa sur les courbes harmonieuses qui lui étaient offertes et elle se perdit dans sa contemplation. Ce fut seulement quand Alessa s'approcha d'elle et lui leva le menton pour lui signaler que ses yeux était plus haut, qu'Emma réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

" **Excusez-moi je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.** " s'exclama Emma gênée.

" **Après ça, j'ai du mal à croire que vous n'aimez pas les femmes. Rassurez-vous je n'ai rien contre.** "

Emma sourit, cette journée était vraiment pleine de surprises et ces nouvelles rencontres étaient très intéressantes.

" **Je me demandais, comment marche la magie ? Ça a l'air tellement simple pour vous.** "

Alessa était curieuse, la magie était nouvelle pour elle et elle voulait connaître les secrets de la blonde pour réussir à faire marcher ses pouvoirs.

" **Elle fonctionne grâce à un sentiment fort, de la colère, de l'amour, du désir. La colère est celui qui fonctionne le mieux en général.** "

Emma répétait ça comme une leçon qu'elle avait apprise, elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour ce serait elle le maître, celle qui apprendrait à une autre personne comment développer ses pouvoirs, comme Regina l'avait fait pour elle.

" **Et donc, il suffit que je me mette en colère et les pouvoirs se manifestent ?** " Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite que ce soit aussi simple.

" **Non, bien sûr que non. Vous devez vous concentrer sur votre objectif et commencer pas quelque chose de facile. Comme...** " Elle réfléchit pour trouver une tâche facile à réaliser pour une débutante. " **Comme faire apparaître un donut. Allez-y essayez !** "

L'autre jeune femme la regarda surprise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce regard pesant sur elle, Emma sentit le besoin de se justifier.

" **Quoi ? J'ai envie d'un donut.** " Lança-t-elle l'air innocente.

Alessa tenta de mettre en pratique les conseils d'Emma, elle ferma les yeux et repensa immédiatement à l'altercation qui avait eu lieu dans son bureau à Palerme avec Marco, le coup de feu qu'elle avait entendu, le sang qui avait jaillit de sa poitrine et le trou béant qu'avait laissé la balle sur son passage. Elle se concentra autant qu'elle le put mais au bout de longues secondes, toujours pas de donut.

" **Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas être plus en colère que je ne le suis maintenant. Ce misogyne de Marco m'a tiré dessus.** "

Elle continua de s'énerver dans sa langue natale, et Emma ne comprenait pas, elle devinait certaines chose grâce aux grands gestes qu'Alessa faisait. Et voyant qu'elle devenait de plus en plus agitée, Emma pris l'initiative de la stopper en encadrant sa tête de ses mains.

" **Oh doucement vous allez vous faire mal.** "

Cette soudaine proximité ne les gênait pas ni l'une ni l'autre. C'était étrange mais agréable et sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, leur visage s'était rapproché et Alessa sentit des étincelles crépiter au creux de ses mains. N'ayant pas l'habitude, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Emma recula elle aussi, étrangement déçu que ce moment prenne fin. Elle plissa les yeux en apercevant quelque chose de nouveau sur un vieux meuble délabré.

" **Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre motivation.** " Déclara-t-elle en pointant l'objet du doigt.

Alessa jeta un œil dans la direction indiquée et vit une boîte pleine de donuts. Elle sourit, fière d'elle en se dirigeant vers le carton. Elle s'en saisit et le tendit vers la blonde.

" **Tenez ! Servez-vous !** "

Les yeux rivés à ceux de la brune, Emma attrapa un beignet nappé de chocolat et croqua dedans. Elle roula des yeux et gémit comme si c'était le meilleur donut qu'elle n'est jamais goûter. Une fois qu'elle l'eut fini, elle se lécha les doigts pour récolter le nappage qui avait fondu.

À ce geste, Alessa se mordit la lèvre, cela n'avait rien de sensuel et pourtant ça l'excitait. Elle n'avait jamais désiré une femme et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais avec Emma c'était le cas. Ses pensées étaient troublées par la présence de cette femme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de se remettre de ses émotions.

" **Donc si je comprends bien, mes pouvoirs se manifestent quand je suis** **excitée ?** "

" **Apparemment, mais avec de l'entraînement vous n'aurez plus besoin** **de l'être pour les utiliser.** "

" **Alors entraînez-moi !** " Sa voix était devenue rauque et son regard lourd de sous-entendus.

" **Je ne crois pas que je puisse faire ça.** "

" **J'ai bien réussit à faire apparaître une boîte de donuts grâce à vous,** **c'est que vous le pouvez.** "

Emma ne résista pas face à la détermination de la jeune femme et jugea préférable de faire un cours collectif pour ne pas avoir à redire plusieurs fois les choses. Elle demanda alors à Alessa de la suivre pour rejoindre les autres.

" **Bon écoutez-moi toutes ! Aujourd'hui commence votre premier cours** **de magie.** "

Les trois femmes étaient toutes ouïes et impatientes d'en savoir plus.

Emma essaya de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit la mère adoptive de son fils le jour où elle avait pris sa première leçon et tout ce qu'on lui avait répété depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. Notamment la phrase qu'elle avait entendue mainte et mainte fois de la bouche de son prédécesseur :

" **Dans un premier temps vous devez savoir que toutes magies à un prix.** "

Ses élèves la regardaient sans vraiment comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, et celle qui était le plus perdue était Alessa.

" **Quel était le prix à payer pour les donuts ?** "

" **Je suppose que c'était les calories.** "

Cette explication fit sourire la jeune femme qui pourtant n'avait pas eu de réponse sérieuse à sa question.

 **"Deuxièmement, il y a trois règles à respecter. La première,** " dit-elle en levant un doigt. " **La magie ne peut forcer quelqu'un à aimer. La** **deuxième,** " elle leva un second doigt. " **La magie ne peut changer le** **passé. Et enfin la dernière,** " un troisième doigt se leva. " **La magie ne** **peut faire revenir les morts."**

 **"Pourtant je suis en vie alors que je ne devrais pas.** " souligna Alessa **.**

 **"Certaines règles sont faites pour être transgressées. Mais on y** **reviendra plus tard, pour le moment on va se concentrer sur vos** **pouvoirs."**

Même si elle avait horreur de le faire, Emma se répéta en expliquant aux deux autres ce qu'elle avait dit à Alessa quelques minutes plus tôt aux sujet des sentiments qui déclenchaient les pouvoirs.

" **Nous avons déjà trouvé celui d'Alessa, il nous faut trouver les vôtres.** **Comme je vous l'ai dit, la colère et le plus courant alors on va** **commencer par-là.** " Elle se tourna vers Kali. " **On va commencer par le** **même exercice qu'Alessa, fait nous apparaître des donuts.** "

Kali ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était perdue elle n'était pas humaine de naissance et avait du mal à s'habituer à ces nouvelles habitudes comme parler et réfléchir.

Emma comprit son trouble et lui demanda de repenser à un événement qui la mettait en colère. Et Kali pensa directement à la rage qui c'était emparée d'elle au moment où cet homme avait abattu de sang-froid son jeune ami. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler et ses muscles se crispèrent.

Les trois autres femmes percevaient sa haine et se demandèrent ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état, mais la surprise effaça leurs questions silencieuses quand, au lieu de trouver un carton remplit de beignets sur le semblant de table basse, elles trouvèrent un grand chien au poil noir et brillant qui était apparu dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

" **Et bah ça alors ! Je ne m'y attendait pas du tout.** " Lança Emma en écarquillant les yeux. " **Je n'avais jamais vue quelqu'un se transformer en** **animal, je savais que c'était possible, mais je n'avais jamais vu** **quelqu'un le faire.** "

" **Et maintenant comment elle se retransforme ?** " Demanda la plus âgée.

" **Ça je ne sais pas. Je... Je-** "

Sa phrase resta en suspend quand la chienne reprit une apparence humaine.

" **Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour te retransformer ?** " Lizavetta cherchant la réponse à sa question qu'elle avait posée à Emma.

" **Je... J'ai fait comme Emma m'a dit. J'ai réussi ?** "

" **Tu as plus que réussi, tu as un grand potentiel.** " Répondit Emma en lui souriant sincèrement, elle était fière de son apprentie, mais aussi d'elle-même, elle avait réussi à apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un.

" **Elle s'est transformée en chien et alors ? C'est ce qu'elle est.** "

La jalousie de la vieille russe s'entendait au fond de sa voix, elle avait beau essayer de la cacher, son accent soviétique l'intensifiait. Elle devait faire mieux que les autres, mais ne savait pas comment. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la métamorphose de Kali et sa jalousie l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que c'était à elle d'essayer que Kali était de nouveau un chien enveloppé cette fois-ci dans une nuée verte.

La vieille femme n'en revenait pas, elle avait elle aussi réussit à faire fonctionner ses pouvoir. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait mais elle y était parvenue.

Kali repris forme humaine pour la seconde fois de la nuit.

" **Et bah dit donc, vous êtes toutes les trois très douée.** " S'exclama Emma sous le choc.

Trouvant que son exploit était minime par rapport à ceux des deux autres femmes, Alessa réfléchit à quelque chose qui pourrait impressionner vraiment la belle blonde. À force de se creuser la cervelle elle trouva enfin ce qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable, mais elle devait essayer. Elle se concentra le plus possible sur son objectif et c'est au moment où le shérif les félicitait, que l'italienne atteignit son but.

Le visage d'Emma changea, ainsi que celui de Lizavetta, quand elles sentirent des secousses similaires à un séisme de faible magnitude. Kali quant à elle, c'était réfugiée sous la table basse, elle était toujours dotée de son sixième sens animal qui l'avait prévenu du danger quelques secondes à l'avance.

La ville de Storybrooke n'avait jamais été atteinte de catastrophes naturelles, du moins dans la mémoire d'Emma. Il y avait eu un tremblement de terre, mais la cause était le géant Angus qui terrorisait la ville. L'idée qu'aucun des habitants n'avait enduré ce genre de catastrophe traversa l'esprit de la blonde, mais elle l'abandonna bien vite en voyant qu'Alessa n'avait pas réagit aux secousses. La brune avait les yeux fermés et le visage sérieux, ce qui fit comprendre à la Ténébreuse que les tremblements provenaient sûrement d'elle et qu'ils ne touchaient que la ruine.

Emma regarda autour d'elle et vit les murs se réparer à l'endroit où ils étaient fissurés et changer de couleurs, ainsi, le vert moisit qui caractérisait les cloisons du salon laissa place à une belle peinture taupe et blanche. Les fenêtres apparurent à l'endroit où elles devaient se trouver. Le toit se referma, cachant le ciel étoilé de sa charpente neuve, un deuxième étage se construisit sur toute la surface de la maison sauf au-dessus du salon où à la place, fut suspendu un immense lustre en cristal. Les fauteuils délabrés où étaient installées les quatre femmes se changèrent en de magnifiques sofas en cuir et capitonnés, la petite table ronde et bancale fut remplacée par une plus grande table carrée en verre derrière laquelle était apparue une peau de bête.

La nouvelle décoration de la maison était à l'image d'Alessa, luxueuse, classe et loin d'être simple. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et s'émerveilla devant son exploit. La ruine qu'avait été cette bâtisse lui sortait par les yeux et ce qu'elle en avait fait l'émerveillait.

" **Êtes-vous sûre de ne jamais avoir utilisé la magie avant ce soir ?** " Lui demanda Emma un sourire en coin.

" **J'en suis absolument sûre, mais j'y prend goût.** " Répond dit-elle en regardant Kali se relever.

Les vêtements de celle-ci ne convenaient pas à la sicilienne qui fit disparaître le large t-shirt rouge pour l'habiller d'un pantalon de cuir noir, d'un bustier de même couleur et de haut talons. Son bandana rouge fut noué d'une façon élégante autour de son cou, ce qui laissa visible les rubis qui l'ornaient.

" **C'est ce que je constate en effet."**

 **"Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Alessa impatiente de** **réutiliser sa magie.**

 **"Que dites-vous d'aller rendre visite à de vieux amis ?"**

Le regard et le sourire d'Emma en disait long sur ses intentions, elle avait quelque chose en tête et ce quelque chose promettait d'être riche en émotions pour tous les habitants de la ville.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour le moment la suite au prochain épisode.**

 **Bisous à vous et à mardi prochain pour le chapitre 3.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut les amis comment ça va en ce beau mardi ? (chez moi il fait beau) :)**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai une petite mauvaise nouvelle, je ne pourrai pas poster mardi prochain, le chapitre 4 est écrit mais je n'ai plus de wifi pour l'envoyer à ma beta qui de plus est en vacances, mais je le posterai au plus vite c'est promis :)**

 **Voila pour les petites infos du jour, je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)**

 **Az :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Renaissance

·

Au petit matin, Regina se réveilla en sursaut. La cause : des bruits provenant de la cuisine. Ça ne pouvait être que Henry. Elle se tourna vers son réveil qui affichait 5h34. Elle souffla, elle avait l'habitude de se lever tôt pour son travail à la mairie, mais sa nuit avait été difficile et elle aurait voulu dormir encore un peu. Elle se releva difficilement sur son lit, enfila ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, malgré le sourire qui illuminait son visage quand elle repensa à l'époque où Sydney était prisonnier de cette vitre réfléchissante, son reflet était fatigué, cette journée promettait d'être longue.

D'un pas lent, la brune entreprit de descendre les marches de l'imposant escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée en se tenant fermement à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber à cause de la fatigue. Elle franchit le seuil de la cuisine en consultant son téléphone pour voir si elle n'avait pas des nouvelles d'Emma ou de Belle à propos de la dague.

" **Henry qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ?** " demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

" **Bonjour ma chérie.** "

Le bruit que fit le téléphone de Regina en s'écrasant sur le sol résonna dans toute la pièce, mais elle resta figée en entendant cette voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Elle releva les yeux doucement dans l'espoir que se fût un rêve, mais quand elle croisa le regard de cette femme elle se rendit à l'évidence.

" **Que faites-vous là mère ?** "

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination, sa mère était morte, elle l'avait tué par la faute de Snow quand elle avait remis son cœur dans sa poitrine.

" **Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?** " devant l'absence de réponse de sa fille, Cora enchaîna. " **Je prépare le petit déjeuner pour ma fille et mon petit-** **fils. Ton père ne devrait plus tarder.** "

" **Mon père ?** "

Regina avait ouvert de grands yeux suite à ses paroles. C'était un rêve, ça ne pouvait être que ça, ses parents ne pouvaient être en vie, nulle magie ne le permettait. Henry senior fit son apparition dans la cuisine et aperçut sa fille qu'il prit dans ses bras.

" **Ma petite fille ça fait tellement longtemps, tu as tellement changé.** "

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle tout en la gardant dans ses bras et vit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

" **Qui a-t-il mon enfant ? Pourquoi pleurs-tu ?** "

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui offrit son plus beau sourire, un sourire de pur bonheur, son père était devant elle, elle ne savait pas comment mais elle s'en fichait, l'important c'est qu'il était là.

" **Je n'ai pas eu cet accueil.** "

Regina sécha ses larmes et se dirigea vers sa mère qui lui ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir dans une étreinte, mais la jeune brune ne voyait pas les chose de cette façon et à la place de serrer l'autre femme contre elle, elle tendit la main et pénétra la poitrine de Cora.

" **Regina qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** " s'exclama son père en se jetant sur elle.

" **Je vérifie simplement quelque chose.** " dit-elle calmement.

Elle avait stoppé son père dans sa course avec son autre main et fut stupéfait de trouvé l'organe palpitant qu'elle cherchait, exactement à sa place. Son regard croisa celui de la puissante sorcière qui l'implorait d'arrêter et de retirer sa main. Elle serra un peu plus le cœur dans sa main, sans le vouloir. C'est le visage crispé de douleur que sa mère affichait qui la fit lâcher prise.

" **Maman...** " souffla Regina décontenancée.

Cora hocha positivement la tête avec un sourire sincère et Regina fondit sur elle. Elle sentit son cœur battre à vive allure et recommença à pleurer de bonheur.

Après un temps qui leur parut trop court à toutes les deux, elles se séparèrent et prirent place autour de la table de la cuisine. Regina porta son regard sur le plan de travail et fronça les sourcils en y apercevant de l'eau et du café soluble partout.

Comprenant ce que sa fille regardait, Cora se justifia.

" **J'ai essayé de faire marcher cette machine que vous appelez cafetière,** **mais sans succès.** "

Évidemment, ses parents ne connaissaient pas les objets de ce monde. Un sourire amusé fendit son visage quand elle imagina sa mère s'énerver en essayant de faire fonctionner quelque chose.

Le petit déjeuner continua dans la bonne humeur, Regina c'était levée pour faire une tournée de café et c'était rassise pour le laisser couler. Elle demanda enfin à ses géniteurs s'ils savaient comment ils avaient fait pour revenir parmi les vivants, mais ces derniers n'en avaient aucune idée. Le bruit de la cafetière rythmait leur conversation qui tournait maintenant autour de Regina, son père lui demanda ce qu'elle était devenue et il fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait un petit fils, et que sa fille soit revenue dans le droit chemin.

La machine infernale, car c'est comme cela que Cora la nomma à cause de son bruit, se fit muette pour signaler qu'elle avait fini sa tâche. La jeune brune se leva pour servir le liquide chaud dans trois tasses et les plaça sur la table. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de savoir ses parents à ses côtés.

" **Et Emma qu'est-elle devenue ? Cette petite blonde avait du potentiel et** **il me semble avoir senti sa magie lors de mon réveil.** "

" **Qui est Emma ?** "demanda Henry senior en se tournant vers sa femme la bouche pleine de pain.

" **C'est une longue histoire mon chéri.** " Répondit-elle simplement. " **Alors ?** " reprit-elle pour sa fille qui n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse.

Le sourire que Regina arborait quelques minutes auparavant avait été remplacé par la tristesse de savoir Emma en train de sombrer dans les ténèbres et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ça.

" **Regina est ce que ça va ?** " Son père était inquiet, il l'avait vu changer d'expression en une fraction de seconde quand Cora avait mentionné Emma.

Se rendant compte de son mutisme soudain, elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et répondit enfin :

" **Rumple a libéré les ténèbres et ils se sont emparés d'elle.** "

Cora ouvrit de grands yeux, la petite princesse blonde avait réussi là où elle avait échoué, mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son cœur, elle était touchée par le sort de la sauveuse, elle était attristée de savoir que la lumière avait sombré.

Henry senior regardait successivement sa femme et sa fille, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi elles parlaient. Il ne savait pas qui était Emma, mais sa bonté d'âme lui faisait avoir de la peine pour elle. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il voyait bien qu'elle était touchée. Son besoin de savoir qui était cette fameuse blonde devait attendre, avant tout il devait protéger sa petite fille.

" **Maman à qui est-ce que tu parles ?** "

Le jeune Henry fit son apparition, coupant le silence de la pièce avec sa voix encore endormit. Il se frotta les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière des ampoules et la première personne qu'il vit correctement fut Cora. La colère s'empara de lui au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu faire et se rua sur elle pour protéger sa mère, mais il fut retenu par cette dernière.

" **Non Henry ! Elle a changé, elle a son cœur.** "

Le garçon fixa intensément sa grand-mère comme pour vérifier de ce que sa mère avançait. Lui aussi se demandait comment elle avait pu ressusciter. Il se méfiait comme toujours, cette femme avait fait tellement de mal autour d'elle qu'il fallait être naïf pour lui faire confiance. Pour Regina c'était différent, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une mère aimante plutôt qu'une dictatrice.

" **Bonjour Henry ! Tu as bien grandis depuis la dernière fois.** "

Le jeune homme resta muet, le front toujours plissé de colère face à cette femme. Sa mère adoptive mit fin à ce silence pesant.

" **Henry, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.** " Elle se décala un peu pour laisser Henry senior apparaître. " **Voici… ton grand-père.** "

L'homme lui fit un signe de tête affectif, il ne fallait pas trop le brusquer.

" **Je suis en plein rêve c'est ça ? Ça ne peut être que ça.** "

" **Non Henry, tu ne rêves pas. C'est ce que j'ai cru moi aussi, mais tout** **ceci est bien réel.** "

L'adolescent resta bouche bée et s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Regina le laissa digérer la nouvelle et lui prépara des pancakes pour qu'il puisse petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Cette révélation n'avait pas perturbé son estomac, car il engloutit son assiette aussi vite que l'éclair.

" **Henry, peux-tu faire visiter la maison à ton grand-père s'il te plaît ?** "

Ce dernier vit une occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec son petit-fils et de savoir aussi qui était Emma. Il emboîta le pas d'Henry junior quand celui-ci lui demanda de le suivre. Ils firent le tour du manoir, en passant par les pièces principales, la salle de bain, les sanitaires et les chambres. Ils finirent par celle du garçon. Henry senior pu alors remarquer que son petit-fils aimait lire et était organisé, pas un seul grain de poussière traîné sur le sol ou les étagères, tout était très bien rangé et propre. Il vit sur le bureau un très beau livre avec de belles inscriptions qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

" **Once Upon a Time.** "

Le plus jeune s'approcha pour l'ouvrir et montrer au plus vieux les histoires qu'il préférait. Celle de la rencontre entre Blanche-Neige et le prince, celle de la fée Nova et de Grumpy et bien sûr, celle de Regina quand elle était jeune, quand elle sauve Blanche-Neige.

" **Grâce à ce livre je vous connaît un peu, vous êtes un homme admirable** **et je suis fière de porter votre nom. J'espère en être digne.** "

Le vieille homme fut attendrit par les paroles de l'adolescent déjà très mature pour son âge.

" **Bien sûr mon garçon. Alors comme ça, ce livre raconte notre histoire ?** "

" **Oui mais pas seulement ce livre. En fait, dans ce monde vous êtes des** **personnages de contes pour enfants, ce livre raconte les véritables** **histoires avec les détails.** "

L'aîné feuilleta l'ouvrage et examina les pages à la recherche d'une certaine personne qui devait se trouver dedans. Il tomba enfin sur l'extrait qui l'intéressait. L'image d'un nouveau-né enroulé dans une couverture où était brodé « Emma ».

" **Qui est-elle ?** " demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt sur le papier.

" **C'est Emma, ma mère biologique.** "

La voix du jeune Henry était remplie de tristesse et l'autre homme comprit qu'il ne fallait pas demander plus de détails pour le moment, c'était un sujet délicat et il n'en saura pas plus.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Regina et Cora qui étaient en train de finir de ranger la cuisine.

Le temps passa plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé, la mère et le fils avaient fini par s'habiller, Regina détestant le fait de rester en pyjama toute la journée, puis ils avaient décidé de rester au manoir pour la journée, car la brune voulait profiter au maximum du retour de ses parents ne sachant combien de temps ça allait durer. Ils s'étaient installés tous les quatre dans le salon autour de la table basse, le jeune Henry avait sorti un jeu de société et expliquait les règles à ses grands-parents pendant qu'il mettait en place le plateau de jeu.

Regina l'observait, attendrit par la scène, elle avait toujours rêvé d'un jour comme celui-là, où sa famille serait réunie, où son fils rencontrerait son grand-père et où ils s'amuseraient tous ensemble. Elle entendit sa mère faire une remarque sur le jeu et elle sourit à celle-ci.

Le jeu commença et très vite Henry junior pris la tête, connaissant très bien le jeu il savait quoi faire pour gagner. Ce fut au tour de Cora de jouer, elle lança les dés.

" **Un... deux...trois...** " dit-elle en avançant son pion sur le plateau. " **Oh mais** **c'est pas vrai, je tombe encore sur cette case.** "

" **C'est pas de chance ça, mais c'est la règle du Monopoly. Aller, en** **prison !** " s'exclama le garçon.

" **C'est pas juste !** " grogna Cora.

" **Non, c'est le karma mère.** "

La partie se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et les éclats de rire, le plus jeune des Mills ayant bientôt ruiné tout le reste de la famille. Mais la sonnette retentit indiquant qu'une personne venait perturber ce moment.

La Reine demanda à ses parents d'aller se cacher, elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être et préférait garder le secret pour l'instant. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, descendit les quelques marches et ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec le couple royal.

" **Bonjour Regina. Je crois que nous avons de nouveaux problèmes.** **Quelqu'un s'amuse à faire revenir les morts à la vie.** "

Regina se figea en entant les paroles de Snow, comment pouvait-elle savoir pour ses parents ? N'étant pas sûre d'avoir été démasquée elle dit :

" **Comment ça ?** "

Pour toute réponse Charmant fit signe à une autre personne de se dévoiler, l'inconnu était sur le côté de la porte et ne pouvait être vu par Regina. Cette dernière fut surprise quand elle le reconnut.

" **Graham ?!** " elle secoua la tête pour sortir de son état d'étonnement. " **Effectivement nous avons des problèmes. Entrez !** "

Elle les emmena jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Henry en train de compter son argent durement gagné lors du jeu.

" **Bonjour Henry !** " firent les trois invités presque en cœur.

" **On vous dérange peut-être ?** " Demanda Snow à Regina.

" **Un peu oui, nous passions un moment en famille.** " répondit vaguement Regina.

Le prince remarqua les quatre pions sur le plateau, mais ne dit rien, il y avait plus important à régler.

" **Alors à ton avis ? Tu crois que c'est Emma ?** " demanda-t-il.

" **Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore assez puissante pour ressusciter les** **morts.** "

" **Alors qui ?** "

Un bruit ne provenant pas de la pièce les interpella ce qui fit se crisper le maire. Elle espérait que personne n'avait entendu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

" **Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ?** " Snow avait levé un sourcil.

" **Non personne à part Henry et moi.** "

Son mensonge n'était pas crédible, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait tellement pas qu'ils découvrent que ses parents étaient de retour, qu'elle en avait oublié ses talents de menteuse. Et ses invités l'avaient bien remarqué.

Le bruit retentit une seconde fois et Graham, connaissant bien la maison, se dirigea dans sa direction. Les autres le suivirent ainsi que Regina qui se mit en travers de leur route, leur jurant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

" **Ne te fous pas de nous Regina ! Il y a quatre pions sur le plateau de** **Monopoly.** "

Graham avait parlé un peu fort, il lui en voulait, en même temps elle l'avait manipulé et tué. Il la poussa pour pouvoir passer. Le couple royale lui avait dit qu'elle avait changé, mais il n'y croyait pas. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour découvrir la pièce vide. Il se demanda ce que pouvait être ce bruit et au moment où il allait sortir, il remarqua une chaussure dépasser de derrière l'îlot central et se précipita vers son propriétaire qu'il releva par le col. La force qu'il mit dans ce geste déstabilisa sa victime, et quand Graham se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du père de Regina, il le relâcha.

Snow, quant à elle, crut voir un fantôme, c'était un peu le cas finalement. Apprendre qu'il avait dût se sacrifier pour que Regina lance le sort noir lui avait brisé le cœur, elle adorait Henry, c'était un homme bon et généreux, c'était comme un grand-père pour elle, mais il était soumis à sa femme. La joie se reflétait dans son regard, mais aussi l'inquiétude de ce que cela impliquait. Mais quand Cora se releva à son tour et qu'elle fut dans le champ de vison de Snow, la joie de cette dernière laissa place à de la colère qui la figea sur place.

Charmant se positionna rapidement devant elle pour la protéger, le regard noir tourné vers la sorcière.

" **Pourquoi diable tout le monde réagit de la sorte en me voyant ? J'ai** **changé, mon cœur est à sa place dans ma poitrine et ceci grâce à notre** **très chère Snow. Demandez à Regina, elle a déjà vérifié !** " Dit Cora agacée et énervée en montrant de la main sa fille.

Le couple royal se tourna vers l'intéressée qui confirma d'un signe positif de la tête. Ils avaient du mal à le croire, une Cora ressuscitée et de leur côté en plus de ça, ça ne pouvait être réel, il y avait anguille sous roche.

Graham lui, était dans son coin à attendre et réfléchir. Les retrouvailles l'avaient toujours agacé, il préférait être solitaire et sans attache, pour lui une bête avait plus de valeur qu'un être humain. Son instinct de chasseur et sa logique de shérif l'amenèrent à une conclusion :

" **C'est Regina...** " souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Les autres le regardèrent perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

" **C'est Regina qui a réveillé les morts, pour retrouver ses parents.** " déclara-t-il finalement.

Celle-ci, trop abasourdit par l'hypothèse de son ex-amant, ne put rien dire sur le moment. Mais quand elle vit tous les regards tournés vers elle en attente d'une réponse positive ou négative, elle ne put retenir sa colère.

" **C'est vrai que tu es la personne que j'attendais le plus impatiemment.** " déclara la suspecte ironiquement. " **Non mais sérieusement, vous croyez** **vraiment que j'ai pu être aussi stupide et briser les lois de la magie** **comme ma sœur l'a fait ?** " demanda-t-elle dans une question rhétorique et passablement énervée, puis voyant la surprise de Cora elle ajouta : " **Et oui** **mère, après ta mort il s'en est passé des choses !** "

Personne n'eut le courage de lui répondre, tous étaient intimidés par cette violente colère qui c'était réveillée en Regina. Ils crurent tous avoir l'Evil Queen devant eux, ses yeux étaient devenus noir de colère et pendant une fraction de seconde, ils eurent peur que ses ténèbres reviennent.

Snow eut quand même le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

" **Il n'a pas tort Regina, tu-** "

" **Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ?** "

Elle avait coupé son ex-belle-fille, la colère montait en elle comme un alpiniste gravit une montagne. Elle en avait marre d'être toujours la première suspecte à chaque fois que quelque chose de répréhensible se passait dans sa ville.

" **Ne te vexe pas, je disais juste que tu as pu le faire pour ramener Cora** **et ainsi qu'elle nous aide à sauver Emma, c'est une puissante sorcière** **et -** "

" **Ce n'est pas moi !** " Dit-elle entre ses dents en coupant une seconde fois la parole de Snow. " **Daniel serait là sinon.** "

Tout le monde resta muet face à cette déclaration. Daniel était encore dans le cœur de la Reine.

Maintenant qu'elle avait un cœur, Cora s'en voulait d'avoir autant fait souffrir sa fille, elle s'en rendait compte à cet instant, elle avait détruit son bonheur et se sentit coupable pour ça. Elle regarda avec bienveillance la fille dont elle était fière et se promis à elle-même de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et ainsi réparer ses erreurs du passé.

" **C'est qui alors ?** " Lança alors Graham sûr de lui.

" **Emma.** " Proposa Cora.

" **Non ! Comme je l'ai dit à Snow, elle n'est pas assez puissante pour** **pouvoir faire ça.** "

La colère se ressentait encore dans sa voix, mais Regina s'efforçait de rester concentrée sur le principal problème.

" **Pourtant, j'ai senti sa magie. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas senti uniquement la** **sienne, il y en avait trois autres que je n'ai pas reconnue.** " Informa Cora.

" **Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le dis ?!** " Cria Regina, énervée contre sa mère. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

" **Alors tu penses que notre fille a été aidée pour lancer ce sort ?** " Demanda Snow.

" **J'en suis même persuadée. Mais je ne sais pas par qui, ni même** **combien de personnes ont été ressuscitées, il faut que nous le** **découvrons.** "

" **Je suis curieuse de savoir comment elle a bien pu faire.** "

 **[flashback]  
**

Des traces de pas se formaient dans la boue, signalant le passage des quatre femmes. La nuit était noire et la lune était cachée derrière les nuages, quelques cris d'animaux nocturnes retentissaient dans la pénombre, mais les femmes continuaient d'avancer, Emma en tête. Les trois autres suivaient sans vraiment savoir où elles allaient.

" **Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?** " demanda Alessa qui avait du mal à marcher avec ses escarpins, mais sa question resta sans réponse. " **Si j'avais su, j'aurais** **changé de chaussures.** " grogna-t-elle.

Puis elle continua de marcher auprès de ses acolytes, qui n'aimaient pas non plus patauger dans la boue, sauf peut-être Kali qui se changea en chien et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pu pour profiter de l'air frais et du sol sous ses pattes. Cela fit sourire ses sœurs qui la regardaient courir les poils au vent. Après quelques minutes de marche, Emma se stoppa.

" **Bon, alors Emma ! Pourquoi sommes-nous dans un cimetière ?** "

Mais la blonde ne répondit toujours pas, elle se contenta de regarder la stèle à ses pieds et leva un bras pour faire taire Alessa. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'inscription sur la pierre et repris son chemin vers le caveau de la famille Mills. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa sa main sur le cercueil du père de Regina, elle en fit le tour en gardant sa main posée sur le dessus et repensa au parcours de la mère adoptive de son fils, aux sacrifices qu'elle avait fait. Emma allait lui faire une fleur, lui accorder un peu de bonheur. Elle s'arrêta finalement et poussa le cercueil avec sa magie, dévoilant aux autres, les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Mais elle ne descendit pas, à la place elle sortit du caveau. Les autres ne comprenaient pas son manège mais la suivirent encore une fois. Elle avança jusqu'à être là où elle le voulait, à quelques mètres des portes de la crypte, face au cimetière.

Ses sœurs qui avaient finalement comprit, se placèrent à ses côtés. Emma regarda Alessa qui s'était collée à elle et lui avait pris la main. Personne ne dit rien, de peur de casser ce moment, celui précédant un grand événement. Elles lièrent leurs mains et mêlèrent leur magie pour être plus puissantes.

" **En cette nuit froide et sombre, nous nous sommes réuni dans la** **demeure des ombres, Death, Nad, Carestia et Kali,...** " Leur magie commençaient à sortir de leurs mains et s'enroulaient autour de leur bras, se mêlant entre elles pour s'unir finalement au-dessus d'Emma. " **...Pour faire en** **sorte de vous trouver, vous qui êtes passé de l'autre côté. ...** " La boule d'énergie ce divisa en une multitude de plus petites boules qui s'envolèrent toutes dans des directions différentes. " **...Réveillons les âmes errantes et** **accomplissons notre destin, nous vous ouvrons cette porte béante,** **réveillez-vous et faites votre chemin.** "

Plus rien ne brillait, l'obscurité avait de nouveau prit place autour d'elles, aucun bruit ne dérangeait le silence, pas même les cris d'animaux ou le vent dans les feuilles des arbres, comme si l'univers attendait ce qui allait se produire, comme s'il voulait en être spectateur.

Et alors que tout Storybrooke dormait, la terre commençait à bouger, puis elle se souleva çà et là pour laisser apparaître les doigts puis les mains des morts vivants qui habitaient les tombes du cimetière. Les corps sortirent difficilement de terre et partir en direction de la ville, titubant pour retrouver leur famille.

Les quatre jeunes femmes les regardaient s'en aller, ces presque zombies ne les avaient même pas remarqué. Elles avaient le sourire aux lèvres et celui d'Emma redoubla quand elle entendit derrière elle le bruit caractéristique du couvercle d'une sépulture en marbre s'ouvrir et s'écraser sur le sol. C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida de s'éclipser en emportant dans son nuage de fumée ses trois complices.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui à bientôt pour la suite. Des bisous.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey bonjours à toutes et à tous, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mwahahahah ! Désolée PokemonGo me monte à la tête je crois Lol Nan plus sérieusement, je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 pour celles et ceux qui l'attendent avec impatiente :)**

 **Merci à ma beta pour la correction et merci aux lecteurs, reviewteurs et followeur.**

 **bise à tout le monde et bonne lecture.**

 **Az :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – La Confrontation

·

Souhaitant attendre la réaction des habitants de Storybrooke à la vue de leurs proches décédés, les quatre femmes s'étaient téléportées au manoir d'Emma pour se relaxer avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses.

Kali était heureuse et courait dans le jardin, la brise dans les poils, la langue pendante et les babines se soulevant à chaque foulé. Le beau temps n'était pas au rendez-vous mais Kali adorait la pluie, elle appréciait la fraîcheur des goûtes d'eau qui perçaient son pelage noir, elle prenait plaisir à courir dans les flaques. En Inde il faisait énormément chaud et rare étaient les jours de pluie comme celui-ci, alors elle en profitait.

Lizavetta s'était installé sous la tonnelle pour la regarder, elle admirait cet être innocent et naïf qui se contentait de peu. Elle avait tant de fois rêvé se trouver à la place de cet animal pour échapper au chaos qu'était sa misérable vie.

 **[Flashback]**

C'était un jour de décembre, la neige tombait et ses doigts enveloppés dans des gants troués étaient gelés. La jeune Lizavetta âgée de quatorze ans était assise dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg, tendant un gobelet métallique aux passants. Elle détestait demander l'aumône aux honnêtes gens et si elle avait été seule dans cette situation elle ne l'aurait pas fait, seulement, son petit frère Vlad souffrait de pneumonie et il fallait trouver de l'argent pour le soigner et le faire manger.

Elle le tenait aux creux de ses bras, emmitouflé dans une couverture qu'elle avait trouvé, tentant de le réchauffer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

De temps en temps, elle entendait le bruit des pièces qui tombaient au fond du gobelet et remerciait la généreuse personne qui la lui avait donné, mais son butin était maigre, elle allait encore une fois devoir faire l'impasse sur son repas pour privilégier son petit frère.

" **Lize j'ai froid.** " Se plaignit le jeune garçon entre deux toussotements.

" **Je sais Vlad... Je sais.** " Lui répondit sa grande sœur incapable de cacher sa peine.

Le petit Vlad n'arrêtait pas de tousser, il avait de la fièvre et Lizavetta ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça, elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, quand elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être forte pour lui, pour le protéger.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, leur vie n'était pas celle dont les enfants rêves, mais ils étaient ensemble pour traverser les épreuves.

Seulement, la réalité la rattrapa quand Vlad fut pris d'une violente toux, plus violente que celles précédentes, et qu'il cracha du sang dans ses petites mains. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu.

Lize retenait ses larmes de couler, elle savait que bientôt elle serait seule, et qu'elle n'aurait que pour elle les souvenirs qui s'effacerait avec le temps.

" **Endort toi brat, papa et mama t'attendent, tu seras mieux avec eux.** " Lui murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Et comme s'il attendait l'autorisation de sa grande sœur, Vlad se laissa aller au royaume des morts.

 **[Fin du flashback]**

Elle fut tirée de son souvenir douloureux par un aboiement de Kali qui avait trouvé un chat dans un arbre. La vieille dame se remit de ses émotions, le fait d'avoir réveillé tous ces morts avait ravivé des souvenirs pas très joyeux. Son petit frère n'avait pas eu d'obsèques, car elle n'avait pas eu assez d'agent pour lui faire cet honneur. Elle secoua la tête, le passé devait rester là où il était, ça ne servait à rien de le ressasser à part pour souffrir encore plus.

Alessa quant à elle, se posait pleins de questions sur cette ville et ses habitants, elle voulait assouvir sa curiosité. Elle trouva Emma en pleine réflexion dans le salon de la maison et s'installa près d'elle.

" **Alors, nous sommes vraiment dans une ville où vivent les personnages de contes de fées ?** " demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Emma rigola doucement, elle n'avait pas encore prit le temps d'en parler et c'est maintenant qu'elle allait le faire.

" **Oui en effet, tous les habitants de cette ville sont des personnages de contes. Ils ont été amenés ici par une malédiction, le sort noir, créé par Rumpelstiltskin pour retrouver son fils et lancé par l'Evil Queen.** "

Avec ces révélations, certaines questions que se posaient, Alessa avait trouvé une réponse, mais d'autres c'étaient formées dans sa tête.

" **Et a-t-il retrouvé son fils ?** " demanda-t-elle en premier.

" **Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, la magie a toujours un prix et plus le sort est puissant plus on le paye.** " répondit Emma se rappelant de la mort de Neal, la tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

" **Vous avez l'air affecté par le prix qu'il a dû payer, cela a un rapport avec ce Neal dont vous contempliez la tombe ?** "

Emma ouvrit et ferma la bouche, cherchant quoi dire. Alessa l'avait prise au dépourvu. Mais heureusement pour elle, son portable qui était posé sur le guéridon se mit à sonner, affichant sur son écran une image de l'Evil Queen de Disney. Sauvée par le gong, mais elle décida de ne pas répondre, ce n'était pas la première fois de Regina l'appelait et à chaque fois, elle laissait sonner.

" **Vous filtrez les appels de votre grand-mère.** "

" **Ne l'appelez pas comme ça s'il vous plaît.** " implora Emma avec une grimace de dégoût, trouvant cela vraiment très étrange.

" **Alors c'est vraiment elle ?** " L'italienne n'en revenait pas. " **Elle est aussi méchante que dans le dessin animé ?** "

" **Quand je l'ai rencontrée oui, puis elle a pardonné et maintenant, c'est une bonne personne. Elle a été manipulée par sa mère et trahit par la mienne, son premier amour est mort tragiquement. C'était une femme brisée.** "

Avec ces paroles, Emma défendait son amie face à cette inconnue très curieuse, car elle avait peur que celle-ci la juge pour ses erreurs passées. Mais la réponse de l'autre femme l'a surpris.

" **Je le savait !** " s'écria la brune. " **Elle ne pouvait pas être méchante gratuitement. Quand j'étais petite fille, elle était mon personnage préféré.** "

" **Comme c'est original, mais en même temps, pas étonnant.** " rigola la blonde.

" **Comment ça ?** " demanda Alessa en levant un sourcil.

" **Vous comprendrez quand vous la verrez.** "

" **Et quand est-ce que je la verrai ?** "

" **Sûrement dans l'après-midi, nous irons faire le tour de la ville.** "

Emma se leva du sofa sur lequel elles étaient toutes les deux installées, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Kali jouait toujours sous le regard attentif de Lizavetta. Puis son attention se porta sur l'horizon, tout était calme, seul le bruit des goûtes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur le toit cassaient le silence qui s'était installé. La blonde se demandait quel avait été la réaction de Regina en découvrant que ses parents étaient de retour, celle des autres habitants l'importait peu.

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Regina raccrocha son téléphone, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'appeler Emma mais sans succès, elle n'aurait pas de réponse grâce à elle.

"Elle ne répond pas." informa-t-elle les autres de son non succès.

Désespérés, ils décidèrent de mener leur enquête comme à chaque fois. Regina alla à la mairie, elle devait occuper son poste de maire et prendre soin de sa ville et de ses occupants, mais peu importait le dossier auquel elle jetait un œil, elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer dessus, elle n'y arrivait pas, les récents événements lui revenaient toujours de plein fouet. Elle essaya pendant de longues minutes sans succès. Son téléphone avait sonné durant son temps de travail et elle avait espéré que ce soit Emma, mais non, c'était pour la secrétaire qui l'informais qu'un rendez-vous avait été annulé.

Midi sonna et Regina décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre sa pause déjeuné. Elle ferma son dossier, attrapa son manteau, son sac et sortit de son bureau. Elle informa sa secrétaire qu'elle s'absentait pour prendre sa pause et qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle reviendrait.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'au Granny's. Plus tôt dans la matinée, Henry lui avait demandé de les rejoindre pour qu'ils mangent en famille. Elle ouvrit la porte et chercha du regard son fils. Quand elle l'eut trouvé elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" **Tu sors bien tôt du bureau.** " fit remarquer Snow.

" **Je n'arrive pas à travailler, avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, Emma, les morts qui reviennent à la vie, c'est pas facile de se concentrer.** "

Les regards étaient rivés sur eux, les clients du restaurant n'étaient pas rassuré de voir Cora de nouveau en vie, mais ils se rassurèrent en se disant que le couple royale déjeunait à sa table.

Ruby arriva à leur table pour prendre leur commande. David ainsi que Henry commandèrent un cheese burger qu'ils recommandèrent aux aînés Mills. Henry senior suivit les conseils de son petit-fils concernant la nourriture de ce monde, si c'était le meilleur plat qu'il n'avait jamais mangé alors il devait goûter. Cora elle se contenta d'une salade césar comme sa fille. Et Snow prit le plat du jour : une soupe aux légumes d'automne.

La serveuse prit note de toutes ces commandes et au moment où elle allait demander quelles boissons ils voulaient, la clochette de la porte retentit indiquant que quelqu'un était entré dans le restaurant. En général, quand elle prenait une commande, elle ne faisait pas attention aux nouveaux arrivants, mais cette fois-ci, elle ressentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son instinct de loup lui signalait un danger et si elle avait été sous sa forme animale, ses poils se seraient hérissés et elle aurait montré les crocs. Elle se retourna alors pour poser son regard, comme le reste des personnes présentes, sur les quatre nouvelles venues, Emma et trois autres femmes qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Leur entrée avait fait sensation, de là où elles se trouvaient, elles pouvaient entendre des chuchotements de la part de certains, alors que d'autres restaient la bouche grande ouverte. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus personne ne bougeait. Elles étaient fières de leur effet.

Emma scanna la pièce et sourit quand elle trouva ceux qu'elle cherchait.

" **Allez prendre une table. J'ai quelques personnes à saluer.** "

Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas lent et menaçant vers la table où se trouvait ses parents et son fils. Elle leur fit face avant d'engager la conversation.

" **Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps pour les réunions de famille.** " elle s'adressa ensuite à Regina. " **Alors tu ne me dis pas merci ?** "

" **Alors c'est bien toi qui les a fait revenir ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?** " lui demanda Regina.

" **Oui, ça veut dire que je suis puissante.** " répondit Emma fière d'elle.

" **Non Emma.** " continua Snow. " **Ça veut dire que tu es maléfique, seul les sorciers maléfiques sont assez fous pour briser les lois de la magie.** "

" **Seul les grands sorciers on le courage de le faire. Regina a elle-même essayée.** "

" **Oui, mais j'ai échoué et c'est mieux ainsi.** " se défendit l'intéressée.

" **Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant tu as ton homme des bois pour te combler ? Et où est-il en ce moment ?** "

Regina ne répondit pas, en effet elle ne savait pas où était Robin, ni ce qu'il faisait, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis bien longtemps et à dire vrai elle s'en moquait, du moins elle n'y avait pas prêté attention.

" **Ah oui j'oubliais, il doit sûrement être avec sa bienaimée Marian.** " ajouta Emma dans l'intention de blesser son amie.

C'était une éventualité à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé. Si des personnes chères à son cœur tel que ses parents étaient revenues à la vie, alors des gens qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revoir aussi. Mais Marian n'était pas le principal problème, le sortilège d'Emma avait dû faire revenir bon nombre de ses ennemis.

" **Bon je vous laisse profiter des moments comme celui-ci, il risque de ne plus y en avoir beaucoup.** " déclara Emma le sourire en coin avant de rejoindre ses trois comparses, laissant sa famille pleine de questions.

Emma s'essaya aux côtés des trois femmes qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation qu'avait eut Emma avec Regina, de la table qu'elles avaient choisie, elles pouvaient voir tout le restaurant et ses clients, se demandant qui elles étaient.

Tous avaient regardé la scène avec stupeur, ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à voir Emma devenir le Dark One du jour au lendemain, elle qui généralement était sympathique et aimable et qui en plus était leur sauveuse, leur faisait ressentir de la peur. Habillée de cuir noir et les cheveux blanchit enfermés dans un chignon strict, le regard noir et les traits durcis leur inspiraient de la crainte et les trois inconnues plus mystérieuses les unes que les autres qui l'accompagnaient ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Personne n'était au courant de son changement à par bien sûr sa famille et le maire. Une certaine rancœur naquit dans le cœur de chacun, Regina et les Charming auraient pu les prévenir de la menace.

" **Alors c'est elle ?** " demanda Alessa à Emma.

" **Oui c'est elle.** " répondit-elle simplement.

" **Je comprends maintenant.** "

En effet elle comprenait pourquoi Emma lui avait dit que son admiration pour l'Evil Queen n'avait rien d'étonnant, elles se ressemblaient tellement qu'on pourrait croire qu'elles étaient sœurs.

" **On pourrait la rallier à notre camp."** proposa Lizavetta, son accent russe plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumé.

 **"J'y compte bien, mais cela va être difficile, elle ne redeviendra pas celle qu'elle était avant comme ça. Il faudra trouver un stratagème pour faire ressortir le pire en elle."** argua Emma en fixant Regina, puis elle détourna le regard comme si elle se sentait coupable. **"Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse, c'est sa mère."**

 **"Sa mère ? Cette vieille peau ? Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à elle ?"**

 **"Cette vieille peau comme tu dis, est la Reine de Cœur et la plus diabolique des sorcières que j'ai pu voir."**

Alessa ne s'attendait pas à ce soudain tutoiement, mais Emma en avait marre des convenances et de se concentrer pour les vouvoyer, ce n'était pas naturel pour elle.

 **"Elle la Reine de Cœur, tu es sûre de ne pas te tromper de personne ? Elle a plutôt l'air d'être une grand-mère poule."** déclara Alessa en observant Cora essuyer la bouche de son petit-fils.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais comment la faire redevenir la sorcière qu'elle était."**

Le sourire convaincu qu'arborait Emma ne laissait nul doute sur sa réussite, ses consœurs ne dirent plus rien après cela, certaines que la blonde savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Ruby vint prendre leur commande, comme si de rien était, les considérants comme de simples clientes. Elle sourit quand le sosie de Regina prit une salade césar. Et fut surprise quand Kali demanda un steak cru. La serveuse pouvait sentir l'odeur de chien que dégageait la jeune femme, mais ne se doutait pas que Kali avait elle-même sentit son odeur de loup.

 **"Pourquoi sent-elle le loup ?"** demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Emma, la bouche pleine du steak cru qu'elle avait engloutit.

Emma terminant tranquillement sa bouché avant de lui répondre :

 **"C'est le petit chaperon rouge."**

 **"Et elle sent le loup parce qu'il l'a mangé c'est ça ?"**

Emma éclata de rire alors que les autres la regardaient, outrées par son comportement. À force de côtoyer les habitants de Storybrooke, elle avait oublié les histoires que ce monde connaissait. Elle se racla la gorge et répondit.

 **"Les contes que vous connaissez racontent les histoires dans leur globalité, mais les détails changent de la réalité. Ruby est le petit chaperon rouge et en même temps le grand méchant loup, pas si méchant que ça finalement."** Elle but une gorgé de sa bière avant de continuer. **"Il faudra vraiment que je vous donne le livre de mon fils pour que vous puissiez connaître leurs histoires."**

 **"J'en serai ravie." sourit Alessa impatiente de tout savoir. "Et l'homme qui viens de rentrer et qui a l'air furieux, qui est-il ?"**

Emma tourna la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée qui venait de se refermer. L'homme arrivait vers leur table et avant qu'elle puisse les renseigner de son identité, il attaqua :

 **"Emma est-ce qu'on peut se parler ?"**

 **"Bonjour Killian. Je t'en prie parle !"**

 **"En privé."** dit-il en désignant les femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 **"Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de déjeuner en agréable compagnie ? On parlera plus tard."**

Puis elle attrapa son cheeseburger et croqua dedans, ignorant complètement le regard perplexe du capitaine. Et alors qu'elle allait mordre une seconde fois dans son burger, Hook bloqua sont geste en agrippant son poignet. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Emma.

 **"Emma s'il te plaît parl-"**

 **"La jeune dame vous à subtilement demandé de la laisser tranquille."** intervint calmement Lizavetta en coupant la parole du capitaine alors qu'il implorait Emma.

 **"Il ne connaît pas la subtilité."**

 **"Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?"** Killian était furieux que cette femme l'ait coupé et il avait ignoré le commentaire d'Emma.

 **"Nous sommes ses amies."** avait répondu Alessa d'un ton autoritaire. **"Et vous qui êtes-vous ?"**

 **"Le conjoint d'Emma."** répondit-il avec aplomb en bombant le torse.

Un silence pesant prit forme et Killian crut avoir eu le dernier mot, mais le rire qui agressa ses tympans lui fit perdre son sourire. Il se demanda qui avait osé rire de son couple, mais quand il se rendit compte que cette personne était Emma, il fut blessé.

La blonde n'avait pas pu se retenir de s'esclaffer, elle le trouvait tellement ridicule à essayer de défendre son territoire. D'ailleurs, elle avait horreur de ce comportement, qu'un homme face d'elle sa propriété.

 **"Pourquoi ris-tu amour ?"** tenta-t-il pour clarifier la situation.

 **"Tu es ridicule quand tu fais le coq. Maintenant pars ! J'aimerais finir de manger tranquillement."**

Son ego en prit un coup, la femme qu'il aimait le repoussait et cela lui faisait mal. Il se pencha sur la table en posant sa main valide bien à plat, son visage à proximité de celui de la blonde et lui dit d'un ton sec :

 **"Tu le regretteras Emma, un jour tu te rendras compte de ce que tu es en train de faire et ce jour-là, tu le regretteras. Souviens-toi des personnes qui ont voulu t'aider, ces gens-là te tourneront le dos."**

 **"Soit, j'en prend note."** rétorqua-t-elle sans le moindre trouble.

Hook se redressa et fixa sa compagne, bien décidé à lui venir en aide quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il allait tout faire pour rétablir l'ordre des choses, selon lui, Emma était la sauveuse et devait le rester. Il tourna les talons d'une façon nonchalante, le regard toujours fixé sur sa bienaimée espérant qu'elle change d'avis, mais rien de tel ne se produisit, alors il continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sous les regards compatissants des clients du restaurant.

 **"Lui il sentait le poisson pourri."**

La remarque de Kali fit sourire Emma. Voilà au moins un point sur lequel le dessin animé ne se trompe pas.

 **"Pourquoi diable ne l'as-tu pas anéantis ? Il t'a menacé."** s'horrifia Lizavetta.

 **"Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir."**

 **"Je croyais que le ténébreux avait tous les pouvoirs."**

 **"C'est le cas. Mais mes pouvoirs dépendent d'une dague, elle me contrôle et pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas en ma possession."**

 **"Où est-elle ?"** demanda alors Alessa.

 **"Avant de vous rencontrer, je venais tout juste de me faire happer par les ténèbres, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je savais ce que cette magie obscure était capable de faire et je voulais être un danger pour personne."** Emma tourna la tête vers la table de Regina, elle fut ravie de constaté que le maire l'observait. Elle capta son regard. Aucune des deux ne détourna les yeux, elles ne voulaient pas capituler. **"J'ai donc demandé à une personne en qui j'avais pleinement confiance de garder la dague et de l'utiliser si jamais il le fallait."**

Regina était hypnotisée par le regard émeraude d'Emma, elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle racontait. Une chose était sûre, cela la concernait.

Les trois femmes comprirent de qui il s'agissait, elles n'avaient qu'à suivre le regard de la blonde.

 **"Mais maintenant que je connaît mon destin, je veux la récupérer."** acheva-t-elle en regardant de nouveau les femmes à sa table, comme si elle craignait que Regina puisse connaître ses intentions en la regardant simplement dans les yeux. **"Le problème, c'est que Regina doit s'y attendre et la connaissant, elle n'a pas caché la dague dans un endroit aussi simple que le tiroir de son bureau."**

 **"Comment faisons-nous pour savoir où elle l'a mis alors ?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons y réfléchir dans un lieu plus calme, les oreilles traînent par ici." répondit la blonde en faisant un geste avec son poignet.**

Elles disparurent dans un nuage de fumée blanche, laissant les personnes présentes dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 4. Faites moi part de vos impression si vous le souhaitez.**

 **Je vais publier un OS dans pas très longtemps, pour me faire pardonner de l'attente entre le chapitre 3 et celui ci. je vous invite à le lire ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je m'excuse de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et si c'est le cas et bien tant pis je l'aurais entièrement mérité.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui continuent de me suivre et bien sûr ma Beta.**

 **pour ce qui est des reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre jusqu'à maintenant mais promis je répondrais aux prochaines.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – le plan

·

Tout le monde dans le restaurant fixaient l'endroit où se trouvaient Emma et les trois inconnues quelques secondes plus tôt, surtout la famille Mills et le couple princier. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Emma était prête à être sauvée, elle l'avait prouvé en remettant la dague à Regina, mais le comportement qu'elle venait d'avoir montrait qu'elle ne le voulait plus, que les ténèbres s'étaient définitivement emparés d'elle.

" **Où est la dague ? Elle va sûrement vouloir la récupérer maintenant.** " demanda Snow en s'adressant à Regina.

" **Elle est en lieu sûr, mais je ne dirais pas où.** "

" **Maman à raison !** " intervient Henry. " **Elle doit être la seule à connaître l'emplacement de la dague pour qu'on soit sûr qu'Emma ne la trouve pas.** "

Les adultes acquiescèrent, Henry avait beau être très jeune, il n'en restait pas moins intelligent, après tout, il avait retrouvé sa mère biologique alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Il avait prouvé sa maturité à maintes reprises ces dernières années.

Un silence confortable s'installa, laissant le loisir aux personnes attablées de se perdre dans leurs pensées qui à cet instant étaient toutes tournées vers Emma. Celles des Charming et de Henry junior étaient pleines d'espoir, leur Emma sera sauvée. Alors que celles de Regina étaient plus sombres, elle culpabilisait, Emma l'avait sauvé et maintenant, elle allait peut-être devoir la tuer. Cette idée la tourmentait, Emma était devenue son amie et était la mère d'Henry. Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait ou est-ce qu'au contraire il comprendrait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen ? Elle regarda son fils en train de finir son cheeseburger et elle se demanda s'il était perturbé par le changement de sa mère biologique, puis son esprit repensa à l'altercation qu'avait eue Emma avec Hook. Pourquoi cela l'avait-elle réjouit ?

" **Je ne comprends pas la réaction qu'Emma à eut avec Kilian, elle est sensé l'aimer.** " déclara Snow sortant tout le monde de leurs rêveries.

" **Le pouvoir rend aveugle très chère et je suis la première à pouvoir en témoigner.** " expliqua Cora.

" **Mais peut-être que si Hook l'embrasse elle sera sauvée.** "

Henry avait le même espoir que ses grands-parents avaient toujours, mais cette idée fit lever au ciel les yeux de Regina. Elle trouvait absurde que quelque chose d'aussi simple puisse être aussi puissant.

" **Henry a raison, un baiser d'amour véritable brise tous les sortilèges. Il faut essayer.** " affirma David en regardant sa femme.

" **Alors le capitaine doit embrasser notre fille.** " dit Snow en prenant la main de son mari et en lui souriant amoureusement. " **Le véritable amour gagne toujours.** "

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Dans le salon, les quatre femmes discutaient du plan pour subtiliser la dague à Regina. Elles étaient réapparues depuis quelques minutes déjà et maintenant elles cherchaient un plan.

Alessa avait proposé de la séduire, trouvant que Regina était une belle femme, ça ne la dérangeait pas de se mouiller, mais Emma lui avait vite dit que ce plan ne fonctionnerait pas. Madame de maire était certes très belle, mais elle était aussi très intelligente et devinerait tout de suite leurs intentions. Et puis même si Robin avait retrouvé pour de bon sa Marianne, la brune lui était toujours fidèle.

Après avoir un peu réfléchit, Kali évoqua l'idée de se transformer en Robin. Regina avait confiance en lui elle le laisserait entrer dans sa maison sans problème. Mais seule Emma pouvait le faire étant donné qu'elle la connaissait le mieux. Le problème c'est qu'avec le retour de Marianne, ça ne serait pas crédible, il avait déjà choisi sa femme une première fois, la deuxième il ferait le même choix.

Elles continuèrent de réfléchir, imaginant des plans tous plus saugrenus les uns que les autres. Elles passèrent de longues minutes a cogiter pour trouver le plan parfait sans y parvenir. Emma envisagea une seconde d'arracher le cœur de Regina pour la contrôler et ainsi lui faire avouer où elle avait caché le poignard, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, malgré tout, la brune était tout de même son amie, alors elle n'évoqua pas cette possibilité.

" **Peut-être ne faut-il pas gagner le cœur de la mère mais celui du fils.** " déclara Lizavetta sûre d'elle.

Les trois autres femmes la regardèrent incrédules, elles ne se voyaient pas se changer en jeune fille pour séduire l'adolescent qu'était Henry. Devant les regards d'incompréhension que lui lançaient ses consœurs elle ajouta :

" **Kali pourrait se changer en chien pour amadouer le fils et se faire accepter par la mère et intégrer sa maison.** "

" **Ton plan me paré un peu bancal.** " intervint Alessa.

" **Non au contraire, c'est très ingénieux.** " sourit Emma trouvant ce plan vraiment parfait.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Après avoir terminé leur repas, la famille Mills et le couple royal se dispersèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Étant le maire de la ville, Regina partit faire le recensement des morts-vivants accompagnée de sa mère. Elle avait indiqué aux gens se trouvant dans le Granny's de venir à la mairie s'ils avaient été ressuscités ou s'ils avaient des proches qui l'étaient, et leur avait demandé de faire passer le mot aux individus qu'ils croiseraient.

Certains étaient eux même des morts revenus à la vie et étaient retissant de se retrouver seul dans un bureau avec l'Evil Queen et la Reine de Cœur, mais ils furent encouragés par ceux qui avait appris à connaître Regina depuis son changement, des personnes comme la Fée Bleue où encore Granny elle-même.

D'autres n'avaient pas du tout été effrayé par ce fait, ils les avaient vu toutes les deux en compagnie de la princesse Snow-White et du prince charmant, ils en avaient conclu qu'elles ne leur feraient rien.

Regina venait d'entrer dans son bureau suivit de Cora. Le message qu'elle avait fait passer une heure plus tôt avait bien circulé, un certain nombre de personne attendaient dans la salle d'attente de la mairie. Elle s'installa derrière son grand bureau en chêne massif et souffla un grand coup pour se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre avant de demander à sa génitrice de faire entrer la première personne qu'elle accueillit avec le sourire. Elle releva l'identité de chaque personne qui entra dans son bureau, agrandissant, au fil des minutes, le cahier de recensement de la mairie.

Les minutes défilèrent puis devinrent des heures et la file d'attente ne désemplissait pas. Et alors qu'elle avait le nez dans les documents devant elle, elle se rendit compte qu'un couple était entré, mais elle ne prêta pas attention à qui c'était. Sans relever les yeux, la main tendue devant elle pour indiquer deux sièges et lança pour la énième fois de l'après-midi :

" **Installez-vous je suis à vous dans une seconde.** "

Le couple prit place sur les deux fauteuils et il sembla à Regina que l'homme avait hissé un enfant sur ses genoux. Cela se confirma.

" **Coucou Regina !** " Lança le petit garçon sur les genoux de son père.

La brune se figea à l'entente de cette petite voix familière, elle n'osait pas relever la tête de peur que la réalité la rattrape, mais c'était inéluctable, en tant que maire elle devait faire bonne figure. Elle se décida enfin à regarder dans la direction du garçonnet et posa son stylo.

" **Bonjour Roland.** " fit elle avec un grand sourire sincère, elle adorait cet enfant. A vrai dire il lui manquait plus que Robin lui-même. Elle s'adressa ensuite aux parents. " **Robin. Marianne.** "

" **Bonjour Regina.** " Répondit Robin soucieux de la réaction de Regina en le voyant avec Marianne.

Sa femme ne répondit pas, nerveuse elle aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que son mari. Sa nervosité était due à la présence de l'ex Evil Queen devant elle, même si cette femme n'était plus ce qu'elle était auparavant, elle l'effrayait. Et puis comment connaissait-elle son prénom ?

" **Mère peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ?** "

L'intéressée acquiesça et sortit du bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Regina se tourna vers Marianne en lui souriant. C'était un sourire sincère, dépourvu d'animosité. Elle était heureuse que cette femme ait retrouvé sa famille.

Quand Emma et Hook avait ramené la fausse Marianne du passé, elle leur en avait voulu d'avoir anéanti sa fin heureuse, mais maintenant alors que la vrai Marianne était de retour, elle n'en voulait plus à personne. Pas plus à Robin qui ne l'avait encore une fois pas choisit. Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir, mais en vérité, elle s'en fichait totalement. Son cœur ne battait plus pour cet homme et cela depuis qu'il était partit à New York avec Zelena.

" **Vous vous plaisez à Storybrooke ?** " demanda-t-elle à la femme de son ex amant en lui tendant le formulaire qu'elle devait remplir.

" **Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en faire le tour, mais oui c'est plutôt plaisant comme coin.** " répondit Marianne en saisissant le document.

" **Oh mais je pense que Robin et Roland se chargeront de vous faire visiter.** "

La jeune femme métisse regarda amoureusement son époux, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas encore annoncé à sa femme qu'il sortait avec Regina avant son retour, et qu'il avait mis Zelena enceinte. Puis elle se pencha sur le document à remplir.

Regina remarqua son trouble et un sourire moqueur se peignit sur son beau visage. Il n'était définitivement pas fait pour elle s'il avait peur de parler à sa propre femme.

" **Dis Regina, pourquoi tu viens plus nous voir ?** " demanda Roland d'une petite voix.

La question de son fils fit encore plus paniquer Robin.

" **Parce qu'il faut que vous passiez du temps avec ta maman.** " répondit l'intéressée calmement.

" **Mais tu nous manques !** " enchaîna-t-il en faisait une moue triste.

La brune fut touchée par les paroles du petit garçon, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle allait répliquer mais Robin la devança.

" **Roland, arrête d'embêter Regina s'il te plaît.** "

" **Mais papa !** " se plaignit le garçonnet.

L'archer ne parla pas, il se contenta de lui faire les gros yeux pour qu'il arrête. Il fallait qu'il arrête, pour ne pas que sa mère se pose des questions, mais heureusement pour l'homme des bois, Marianne était concentrée sur le formulaire à remplir.

La Reine était amusée par le comportement du père et du fils, elle les contempla, se disant que même si Robin n'était pas un homme parfait, il était un père aimant. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Marianne qui lui rendit le formulaire.

" **Merci.** "

Ayant fit, la petite famille se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Robin se stoppa, demanda à sa femme de sortir avec son fils et signifia qu'il les rejoindrait dans quelques minutes, il devait parler à Regina.

Cette dernière n'avait pas vu son petit manège et fut surprise de le voir se pointer devant son bureau.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Robin ?** " interrogea-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil luxueux.

" **Je voudrais te parler.** "

" **Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.** " souffla la brune, lasse de lui parler.

" **Je voulais juste m'excuser.** "

" **Tu es tout pardonné. Maintenant peux-tu sortir de mon bureau, j'ai du travail.** "

L'archer se résigna et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa femme et son fils, non sans un dernier regard vers Regina en ouvrant la porte. Il la vit déjà replongé dans son travail et avec tristesse, il referma la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Le maire avait tout de suite reprit son travail pour qu'il sorte le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas un geste désespéré pour lui cacher qu'elle était vexée de l'avoir vu en compagnie de son épouse comme il aurait pu le croire. Non c'était seulement pour éviter de lui dire qu'elle s'en moquait.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de son bureau, elle posa son stylo et souffla un bon coup.

" **Suivant** **!** " cria-t-elle.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

De leur côté, Snow et David étaient parti en direction du port pour trouver le Jolly Roger. Ils le trouvèrent amarré à l'endroit habituel, un peu à l'écart des autres bateaux.

Ils avancèrent dans sa direction et entendirent un grand bruit. Ils se stoppèrent et se lancèrent un regard entendu, ils savaient très bien quelle était la cause de ces bruits. Le couple royal se mit à courir et plus ils approchaient du navire, plus les bruits étaient forts. Ils ne firent pas attention aux mouvements de la passerelle quand ils sautèrent dessus, ils devaient au plus vite retrouver Hook pour éviter le pire.

Leur premier réflexe fit de chercher dans la cabine du capitaine et ils eurent raison. La porte était grande ouverte et la pièce sens dessus dessous. Killian avait retourné tous les meubles, tous les objets et cartes qui trônaient sur son bureau en temps normal étaient étalés sur le planché, seule une bouteille avait résisté. Son crochet était planté dans la vitre du hublot fissuré. Quelques documents volaient dans la pièce, signe qu'il venait tout juste de tout saccager. Et alors qu'il allait exploser une énième bouteille contre un mur, David se rua sur lui et lui empoigna le bras pour éviter la catastrophe. Il le prit par les épaules et l'assit sur son fauteuil.

" **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?** " hurla David inquiet de son comportement, penché sur lui, les mains toujours sur ses épaules.

" **Ta fille ne m'aime plus !** " répondit le pirate plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Son halène alcoolisée dégoûta David et le fit reculer de quelques centimètres.

" **Combien de verres de rhum as-tu bu ?** "

" **J'ai arrêté de compter à un.** "

" **Un verre ?** " demanda le blond en arquant un sourcil, suspicieux de sa réponse.

" **Non un litre.** " répondit le pirate en tanguant un peu sur sa chaise.

Le désarroi du manchot le rendait triste. Il n'avait pas apprécié quand Hook avait des vus sur Emma au tout début, mais son point de vu avait changé quand il lui avait sauvé la vie à Neverland en utilisant l'eau de la source comme remède contre le poison. Cet homme était devenu son gendre et son ami. Le fait qu'Emma le repousse aussi violemment au Granny's l'avait laissé perplexe, il voulait l'aider et avait peut-être la solution.

" **Écoute-moi bien ! Emma t'aime toujours, elle est juste aveuglée par le pouvoir. Il te faut l'embrasser pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Seul le véritable amour pourra la sauver.** "

" **Ça ne marchera pas ! Tu as vu comme elle m'a jeté ?** " répliqua-t-il en attrapant la bouteille sur le bureau en en buvant une gorgée.

Voyant que son mari ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, Snow s'approcha près d'eux, ses discours toujours pleins d'espoir convainquaient à tous les coups.

" **Hook, notre fille t'aime nous en sommes sûr.** " Elle lui arracha la bouteille des mains, ce qui le rendit grognon. " **Maintenant tu vas arrêter de boire, prendre ton courage à la main et au crochet et embrasser Emma, car sans ça, elle sera perdue. Nous voulons la sauver et je sais que toi aussi tu le veux, alors fait le pour elle.** "

Le capitaine dut se résoudre à accepter, après tout que risquait-il à embrasser la femme qu'il aimait.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Pendant ce temps, Henry junior et Henry senior partirent en direction de la maison de l'auteur dans l'optique de trouver des indices sur la transformation d'Emma et sur ses nouvelles amies. Ils firent le tour de la grande bâtisse, fouillant de fond en comble chaque pièces, mais leurs recherches restèrent veines.

En fin de journée, quand le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils décidèrent de stopper leurs investigations, ils ne trouveraient rien aujourd'hui.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour, marchant tout en discutant pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et alors qu'Henry junior expliquait à son grand père comment sa mère adoptive avait changée au fil des années pour devenir une bonne personne, un bruit provenant des buissons sur le bord du chemin l'interpella. Il s'avança prudemment pour essayer d'identifier ce que cela pouvait être, le courage faisait partit de ses gênes.

" **Fais attention tout de même !** " prévint le vieil homme.

Le jeune garçon écouta le conseil de son grand-père et continua son chemin. Il écarta doucement les branches de l'arbuste mais ne vit pas ce qui lui arriva dessus.

Une masse noire se jeta sur lui, le reversant sur le sol. Henry junior mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que le chien ne lui voulait aucun mal, car l'animal lui léchait abondamment le visage. Il se débattit, essayant par tous les moyens de se redresser, mais le chien avait beaucoup de force et sa langue baveuse provoquait des éclats de rires qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Henry senior vint à sa rescousse et empoigna le bandana du canidé pour le faire reculer. Son petit-fils se releva mais resta à la hauteur de sa nouvelle amie, il lui gratta vigoureusement les flans et la tête et regarda autour d'eux pour tenter d'apercevoir le maître de cette brave bête, mais rien, la rue était déserte.

" **Bah alors ma belle tu t'es perdue ?** " lui demanda-t-il, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Il inspecta son bandana pour trouver une médaille avec un quelconque indice son l'identité de son propriétaire mais encore une fois rien.

" **Elle a dû s'échapper du refuge pour animaux, mais à cette heure-ci il est fermé.** " il réfléchit pour trouver une solution et ne pas la laisser seule toute la nuit. " **On va la ramener à la maison.** "

" **Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère soit d'accord.** "

" **On verra bien.** " répondit le plus jeune avec une idée derrière la tête.

 **[Flashback]**

Dans les rues de Bombay, une jeune chienne errait à la recherche de nourriture. Elle allait de poubelles en poubelles, volait quelque fois dans les restaurants, et rarement, des gens de passage lui donnait leurs restes. Elle vivait comme ça sa vie de chien, sans autre but que manger.

Jusqu'au jour où elle fut interrompue dans sa fouille quotidienne par une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir un petit garçon et se recroquevilla, les oreilles en arrière. Elle avait peur des humains, surtout des humains pauvres, car quand ils la surprenaient à faire les poubelles, ils la battaient pour récupérer son butin. Et vu ses vêtements déchirés, salle et son absence de chaussure, ce petit garçon ne pouvait être que pauvre, mais il avait quelque chose de différent, il avait ce regard attendrit face à la bête, cette gentillesse qui émanait de lui et qui fit se radoucir la chienne.

" **Hey gentil toutou n'ai pas peur je ne te ferai pas de mal.** " dit-il en avançant doucement et en tendant la main.

Le canidé approcha sa truffe de sa main tendue et la renifla. Elle ne percevait aucun danger et décida de s'approcher plus près.

Le garçon la caressa pour la mettre en confiance.

" **Moi je m'appelle Abha et toi je vais t'appeler Kali, comme la déesse parce que tu détruis tout sur ton passage.** "

Pour toute réponse il reçut une léchouille sur le visage.

" **Je crois que ça te plais comme nom.** "

 **[Fin du flashback]**

Voilà d'où venait son prénom, son ami bipède le lui avait donné lors de leur rencontre alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un chiot. Abha lui manquait, mais elle avait trouvé en la personne d'Henry un nouvel ami qu'elle protégerait coûte que coûte.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Regina et Cora rentrèrent, exténuées d'avoir vu autant de monde en si peu de temps. Elles avaient essuyé les foudres de bons nombres de morts-vivants. Elles s'étaient alors rendues compte du mal qu'elles avaient fait à l'époque où elles étaient des dictatrices sanguinaires.

" **Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi.** " fit Regina dans un souffle de soulagement en autant ses talons.

Des aboiements provenant du jardin lui fit arquer un sourcil.

" **Depuis quand tu as un chien ?** " demanda sa mère aussi surprise qu'elle.

" **Je n'ai pas de chien.** " elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir. " **HENRY!** " hurla-t-elle tout en avançant vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse.

Elle se stoppa pour observer Henry lancer une balle qu'il avait trouvé dans ses anciens jouets tout en riant et l'auteur des aboiements aller la chercher. Elle fit coulisser la baie vitrée et sortit de la maison.

" **Henry tu peux m'expliquer?** " demanda-t-elle.

La voix furieuse de sa mère lui fit arrêter tout mouvement, il ne riait plus. Il resta quelques instants dos à sa mère brune avant de se résigner à lui faire face, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et essaya de gagner du temps pour trouver ce qu'il allait lui dire.

" **Maman tu es rentrée.** " dit-il l'air de rien.

" **Que fait ce chien dans mon jardin ?** " interrogea Regina en haussant le ton, elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

" **Ne t'énerve pas. Je vais t'expliquer.** " il voulait calmer sa mère et la faire accepter la présence de la chienne. " **On l'a trouvé avec grand-père en rentrant de la maison de l'auteur. Elle n'a pas de médaille, je pense qu'elle s'est échappée du refuge. J'irai leur demander demain.** " il marqua une pause pour voir la réaction de sa mère, mais comme elle ne répondait pas il reprit : " **Je me suis dit qu'en attendant on pouvait la garder.** "

" **Elle a peut-être des puces.** " argua la brune, craignant pour l'hygiène de sa maison.

" **Elle ne s'est pas grattée un seule fois. Tu peux demander à grand-père.** "

" **Un chien il faut s'en occuper, il est hors de question qu'elle face ses besoins dans mon jardins.** "

" **Je la sortirai maman je te le promets et puis c'est juste pour une nuit.** "

Regina regarda la chienne, la gueule ouverte comme si elle souriait, comment pouvait-elle résister ? Et puis finalement, face à autant d'enthousiasme de la part de son fils elle lâcha :

" **D'accord.** "

" **Merci maman ! Merci !** " dit-il en se jetant sur elle la prenant dans ses bras comme un petit garçon. " **Est-ce que tu pourrais juste faire apparaître un panier, des gamelles et des croquettes ?** "

" **Henry là tu abuse de ma gentillesse.** " refusa-t-elle, mais les objets demandés firent leur apparition non loin d'eux. Surprise Regina questionna sa mère du regard.

" **Quoi ? Je n'ai pas été un bonne mère, j'essaye de me rattraper en essayant d'être une bonne grand-mère et puis tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'elle dorme sur ton canapé et mange dans tes saladiers ?** "

La brune ne répondit pas, sa mère avait raison, c'était mieux que la chienne ai un panier pour dormir, ça éviterait qu'elle mette des poils de partout.

" **Merci Cora.** " déclara Henry.

" **Oh mais tu peux m'appeler grand-mère.** "

Le jeune homme répondit par un signe de tête signifiant qu'il avait compris puis il partit préparer le coin de sa nouvelle amie, près de la cheminée.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Emma, Liza et Al se trouvait devant un miroir qui reflétait ce qu'il se passait chez les Mills. Un sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Leur plan pour infiltrer le manoir marchait à la perfection.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A très bientôt, le chapitre 6 est écrit est corrigé vous l'aurez donc dans une semaine.**

 **Bise ! Az ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey bonjour à tous voici le chapitre 6 avec un tout petit jour de retard :D**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **Bise ! Az :)**

* * *

 **Guest** : C'est pour l'histoire ne t'inquiète pas le SwanQueen arrive bientôt et je pense que ce qui va se passer pour notre très cher Capitaine Hook dans les prochains chapitres va te réjouir ;)

 **Raphi5930** : Mais de rien et voici la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 6 – La visite

·

La soirée se passait calmement, tout le monde vaquaient à ses occupations et Regina s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention à la chienne qui elle, était étrangement sage, se faisant toute petite pour essayer d'être acceptée, comme si elle savait qu'elle était une invitée. Regina se demandait aussi pourquoi l'animal la collait quand Henry n'était pas présent, peut-être l'observait-elle ? Mais cette idée était vite sortit de sa tête, un chien n'observait pas, elle devenait paranoïaque.

La brune était en train de préparer le dîner et bien entendu, Kali était dans les parages. Henry étant sous la douche, elle en avait profité pour enquêter et découvrir des indices sur l'endroit où Regina avait caché la dague. Assise sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, la tête penchée sur le côté et la gueule légèrement ouverte laissant sortir un petit bout de langue, elle sondait Regina. Un mouvement brusque de cette dernière fit croire à la chienne que quelque chose allait tomber et elle se redressa, fermant sa gueule. Mais dans cette cuisine tout était impeccable, Regina y veillait. D'ailleurs, quand Henry se préparait un sandwich, cela la désespérait de voir l'amas de vaisselle dans l'évier et les divers ingrédients éparpillés sur l'îlot central et même parfois sur le sol.

Regardant de temps à autre la chienne au pelage noir alors qu'elle enlevait les mauvais morceaux de ses filets de poulet, Regina avait pu voir ses réactions. Elle se dit que c'était un estomac sur pattes, puis finalement elle la trouva attendrissante, mais ça elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Puis une idée lui vint, peut-être pouvait-elle lui donner quelques morceaux, après tout, personne ne le remarquerait. Elle alla chercher la gamelle que Cora avait fait apparaître un peu plus tôt, elle la posa sur le plan de travail et la remplit de croquettes.

Kali savait que cette gamelle était la sienne, elle commençait à s'impatienter, piétinant des pattes avant pour le signifier, mais elle ne bougea pas de sa place.

 **"Sois patiente, ça va arriver."** lui dit Regina en ajoutant le poulet aux oignons et aux poivrons déjà dans la casserole.

Elle saupoudra le mélange avec du curry, ignorant que la chienne venait du pays où les plats étaient souvent agrémentés de cette épice et qu'elle adorait ça. Puis elle versa une brique de lait de coco et remua avec une cuillère en bois. Le plat était presque prêt, il lui restait plus qu'à mettre des dés d'ananas et à laisser mijoter. En attendant que la cuisson se termine, elle fit cuir le riz en accompagnement.

Quand se fut prêt, la cuisinière se servit de la cuillère en bois pour recouvrir les croquettes de viande. Kali se léchait déjà les babines, les odeurs chatouillaient ses narines et le bruit de ses griffes sur le carrelage prouvait à quel point elle avait hâte de goûter ce met.

Regina ouvrit le tiroir à couverts et en sortit une cuillère à soupe pour mélanger les ingrédients dans la gamelle de Kali. Elle s'en saisit et la posa devant l'animal. À sa grande surprise, la chienne ne bougea pas, elle regarda le contenu de son auge sans y toucher.

 **"Bah alors tu ne manges pas ?"**

La chienne la regarda en tournant la tête, levant une patte à plusieurs reprises, mettant en pratique ce que son ami Abha lui avait enseigné.

Regina comprit ce qui empêchait Kali de manger, elle s'accroupit devant elle et avança sa main pour que l'animal puisse lui donner sa patte.

Ayant obtenu le feu vert, Kali se jeta sur sa gamelle en métal, avalant goulûment sa nourriture. Elle avait raison, c'était délicieux.

 **"Tu es bien dressée apparemment."** remarqua Regina toujours accroupit.

 **"Elle t'a amadouée à ce que je vois."**

Henry venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche, surprenant sa mère en train de nourrir Kali.

Prise sur le fait, la brune se releva et lissa les plis de sa jupe crayon avec ses mains l'air de rien.

" **Je t'ai déjà dit de te sécher les cheveux quand tu sors de la douche. Tu vas attraper froid.** " Sermonna-t-elle espérant changer de sujet.

Le jeune garçon sourit face au sermon de sa mère adoptive, il savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas être surprise de la sorte. Il la regarda fixement pour lui faire cracher le morceau, il avait appris à parfaire cette technique au fil des ans en regardant sa mère faire.

" **Elle avait faim, je l'ai nourri c'est tout.** " Se justifia-t-elle.

Puis elle tourna les talons et se remit au fourneau, laissant un silence emplir l'atmosphère seulement perturbée par le frottement du carrelage et de la gamelle en métal que Kali poussait avec sa truffe sur toute la surface de la pièce.

Regina était tombé sous le charme de la chienne, Henry s'en était bien rendu compte, en même temps, personne ne pouvait résister face à la gentillesse de cette brave bête.

La soirée avança et ils passèrent à table, dégustant le délicieux repas que Regina avait concocté. La bonne humeur était de mise malgré la fatigue de la journée et les tracas des derniers jours.

Kali restait dans son coin, couché dans son nouveau panier, luttant contre son envie de quémander. Elle faisait appel à sa force mental pour bien se comporter, car elle avait beau être humaine dorénavant, elle avait toujours des réflexes de chien.

Après le dîner, Henry lui avait fait faire le tour du quartier pour qu'elle face ses besoins avant d'aller se coucher. La chienne était heureuse dans cette famille même si elle les avait rencontrés que quelques heures auparavant, elle en avait presque oublié la principale raison de sa venue dans ce foyer.

Quand la grande horloge du salon afficha vingt-deux heure trente et que les bâillements se firent de plus en plus rapprochés, la petite famille décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Regina fut la dernière à monter, il fallait qu'elle finisse de ranger la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle et qu'elle passe un coup d'éponge sur la table pour ramasser les quelques miettes éparpillées ça et là. Avant d'éteindre la lumière du salon elle se dirigea vers Kali.

" **Sois bien sage.** " Lui dit-elle en lui tapotant le haut du crâne. " **Je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bêtise cette nuit.** "

La boule de poils se mit sur les dos, les pattes en l'air et Regina se mit à lui gratter le ventre. Et au bout de quelques minutes, après un énième bâillement, elle éteignit la lumière et monta se coucher, laissant à Kali le loisir de fouiller la maison.

Elle chercha la dague dans tous les coins et recoins, ouvrant tant bien que mal tous les tiroirs et boîtes qu'elle rencontrait, mais aucun signe de la fameuse dague. Elle était tombée sur des coupes papiers et des couteaux de cuisine, mais rien qui ne correspondait à la description qu'Emma lui avait faite. Elle devait trouver un poignard à la lame ondulée avec comme inscription "Emma Swan". Après des heures de recherche, le soleil commençait à se lever et son enquête l'avait mené nulle part, elle se téléporta finalement à l'autre bout de la ville.

" **Il me faut plus de temps, je n'ai rien trouvé.** " Dit-elle à ses consœurs quand elle arriva dans le grand salon.

" **Non ce qu'il te faut c'est des vêtements.** " Rétorqua Alessa en détournant le regard. " **Décidément, je ne m'habituerai jamais à te voir nue.** "

Mais Kali se moqua de cette remarque, elle se dirigea vers Emma.

" **Henry doit m'amener au refuge aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.** " Annonça-t-elle.

" **Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée pour te faire rester plus longtemps au manoir Mills. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est retourner là-bas et attendre.** "

Kali fit un mouvement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris et repartit au 108 Mifflin Street. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle vagabonda dans la maison uniquement vêtue de son bandana, porter des vêtements la rendait mal à l'aise, après tout, elle était née chien et cela faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était humaine.

A l'étage, alors qu'elle se baladait dans le long couloir son ouïe de chienne lui signala qu'il y avait du mouvement dans la chambre de Regina. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle fit un mouvement de poignet et s'enveloppa dans une fumée rouge pour se transformer en chien et se coucha devant la porte de la chambre.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Regina était encore enveloppée dans son pyjama de soie, elle avança dans le but de rejoindre les escaliers mais se heurta à quelque chose. Elle alluma la lumière du couloir car la luminosité encore trop faible et son réveil récent ne lui permettaient pas de voir dans quoi elle avait trébuché. Ses yeux mirent un petit moment à s'habituer et elle fut surprise de découvrir que la chienne était couchée à ses pieds. Elle lui fit une caresse pour lui dire bonjour et descendit se servir un café, elle en avait bien besoin, car elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, comme chaque nuit depuis quelques jours.

Kali avait suivi Regina au rez-de-chaussée et s'était couchée dans son panier, Emma lui avait dit d'attendre alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Les minutes passèrent et devinrent des heures, Cora et Henry senior les avait rejoint dans le salon vers neuf heure quarante et il était déjà onze heure quinze quand le plus jeune des Mills fit son apparition.

Il prit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, dégustant les succulents pancakes que sa mère brune avait préparé.

" **N'oublie pas que tu dois aller au refuge cet après-midi.** " lui rappela sa mère.

" **Oui je n'ai pas oublié maman ne t'inquiète pas.**

" **Je viendrai avec toi, pour être sûre que tu ne rentres pas avec elle.** "

" **D'accord. D'ailleurs elle a été sage cette nuit ?** " demanda-t-il en regardant la chienne.

" **À ma grande surprise, oui. Je pensais qu'étant dans une nouvelle maison avec des inconnus elle serait infernale, mais non. Je l'ai retrouvé couchée devant la porte de ma chambre ce matin.** " raconta la brune.

" **Tu vois elle t'a adoptée.** " finit Henry junior en piquant un morceau de pancake dans son assiette.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

À la même heure de l'autre côté de la ville, Emma venait de franchir la porte du refuge pour animaux, faisant retentir la clochette. Elle devait mettre son plan à exécution avant qu'Henry ne débarque avec Kali. Elle s'avança vers le bureau d'accueil et y trouva Waldo, un homme pas très grand, d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant, qui était le gérant des lieux.

" **Oh bonjour miss Emma !** " dit-il sur ses gardes, sachant que le Dark One se trouvait devant lui, mais il fit quand même le tour de son bureau pour accueillir la blonde. " **Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous voulez adopter un animal de compagnie ?** "

" **En fait non pas vraiment. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vous.** "

" **Besoin de moi ? Mais pour qu-** "

La fin de sa question mourut dans sa gorge, Emma venait d'enfoncer sa main dans sa poitrine pour se saisir de son cœur. Waldo la suppliait de ne pas faire ça, qu'elle devait lutter contre l'obscurité, mais la blonde ne l'écoutait pas, tout ce qui comptait était de retrouver sa dague, elle n'avait que faire du reste, cet homme n'était qu'un figurant dans l'histoire. Elle ressortit sa main, ses doigts enroulés autours de l'organe palpitant et lumineux. Elle l'avança jusqu'à son visage et murmura :

" **Maintenant tu vas retourner derrière ton bureau et continuer ton travail.** "

L'homme s'exécuta et reprit le cours de sa journée. A midi et demi tapant, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour retourner la pancarte « Open/Close » de la boutique pour indiquer aux clients qu'il prenait sa pause déjeuner.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Lorsque Regina arriva devant le refuge avec Henry et Kali, la pancarte annonçait « Close », elle regarda sa montre et celle-ci indiquait treize heure cinquante-trois. Elle souffla, se disant qu'elle devrait attendre l'ouverture pour rendre Kali. Elle voulait que ça soit fait rapidement, car plus la chienne restait avec elle, plus elle s'attachait à elle et plus il lui était difficile de l'abandonner. L'aiguille des secondes faisait le tour du cadran, beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Regina. Les minutes défilèrent jusqu'à dépasser l'heure d'ouverture. Il était quatorze heure huit quand la brune s'impatienta et frappa à la porte.

L'homme derrière son bureau se leva et alla ouvrir, il avait pris un peu de retard sur son planning mais cela ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça.

" **Bonjour madame le maire.** " la salua-t-il comme s'il l'attendait. " **Entrez je vous en prie.** "

La brune entra, suivit de son fils et de Kali, ils suivirent tous les trois Waldo jusqu'à son bureau. Regina était énervée, les personnes non ponctuelles la mettaient hors d'elle, mais elle décida de ne rien laisser paraître, elle devait se montrer courtoise pour qu'il garde la chienne qu'elle avait recueilli chez elle pour la nuit.

Emma observait la scène depuis l'arrière-boutique, tenant fermement le cœur du gérant des lieux près de son visage pour lui dicter ce qu'il avait à faire dans les moindres détails. Elle chuchota quelque chose que l'homme répéta :

" **Vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui madame le maire, cette robe vous va à ravir.** "

En effet cette robe lui allait comme un gant pensa Emma, elle l'avait reconnue, c'était la robe qu'elle portait lors de leur première rencontre la nuit de ses vingt-huit ans. Elle la trouvait vraiment belle dans cette robe.

Regina voulu lui dire d'arrêter ces familiarités, qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

" **Merci.** "

" **Bon alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?** " demanda le petit homme.

" **J'ai trouvé cette chienne hier en rentrant chez moi et je me suis dit qu'elle venait peut-être d'ici.** " intervint Henry.

L'homme regarda la chienne, s'il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise d'Emma il aurait répondu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais se fut tout le contraire.

" **Eh bien oui mon garçon, Kali vient bien d'ici.** " affirma-t-il, donnant le sourire à Regina, mais elle le perdit lorsqu'il poursuivit. " **Cependant nous n'avons plus de place pour la recueillir et déjà trop peu de personnel pour s'occuper du reste des animaux.** "

" **Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous ne pouvez pas la garder ?** " demanda la brune sentant la colère monter d'un cran.

" **C'est tout à fait ce que je dis madame le maire. Il vous faudra la garder jusqu'à ce qu'une place se libère, je vous appellerai à ce moment-là.** "

" **Très bien.** " dit-elle en serrant les dents. " **Mais sachez que cela ne m'enchante pas. J'attends votre appel qui j'espère sera rapide.** "

Elle tourna les talons et sortit du refuge, sans un au revoir, elle était agacée mais d'un autre côté soulagée de pouvoir garder plus longtemps Kali, elle connaissait son nom maintenant.

Une fois que la mère et le fils, suivit de la chienne sortirent, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage d'Emma, son plan pour que Regina garde Kali plus longtemps avait fonctionné. Elle sortit de l'ombre pour rejoindre Waldo et replaça son organe vital à sa place. Puis elle partit dans un nuage de fumée blanche, sans oublier d'effacer ces derniers moments de la mémoire du gérant.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Quand Regina rentra chez elle, elle croisa sa mère surprise de la voir revenir avec la chienne, mais elle ne dit rien, le regard noir de sa fille lui indiqua qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui poser de question.

" **J'ai vais dans mon bureau, ne me dérangez pas !** " prévint-elle sans laisser aux autres le temps de répondre.

" **Ta mère ne m'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur.** " souligna Cora à l'attention d'Henry.

" **Oui, je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que Waldo lui dise qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour Kali au refuge.** "

Cora comprenait alors la mauvaise humeur de sa fille, elle n'avait jamais supporté que quelqu'un lui dise non.

" **Que dirais-tu de la laisser tranquille cette après-midi et de nous faire visiter la ville à ton grand-père et moi. On pourrait prendre Kali avec nous.** "

" **Ça serait une super idée.** " s'enjoua le jeune homme.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Regina entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et vit ses parents, son fils et Kali quitter la maison. Elle se dit que c'était une bonne chose, seule dans la maison elle ne serait pas dérangée. Elle marcha vers sa commode sur laquelle étaient posé des verres et une carafe en cristal remplit d'un liquide ambré. Elle saisit la carafe et se servit un verre de scotch.

" **Tu m'en sers un ?** " fit une voix derrière elle.

Cette voix elle la connaissait, elle avait l'habitude de l'entendre depuis quelques années. Sans montrer qu'elle était surprise, elle fit couler l'alcool dans le deuxième verre et en se retournant l'offrit à l'autre personne.

" **Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu es là pour récupérer ta dague ?** "

" **Non en fait si je suis là c'est pour prendre de tes nouvelles.** " fit la blonde en s'asseyant confortablement dans le canapé en cuir capitonné. " **Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien.** "

" **Je n'ai pas de chien.** " répondit sèchement Regina assise dans son grand fauteuil.

" **Oh du calme je ne voulais pas te froisser.** "

Regina but une gorgée de sa boisson en se plongeant dans ses pensées, c'était vrai qu'elle avait réagi excessivement, la blonde venait prendre de ses nouvelles et si c'était vraiment le cas, elle n'avait pas à la repousser.

" **Alors je ne te manque pas trop ?** " continua la blonde, faisant sortir Regina de sa torpeur.

Cette question l'a pris au dépourvu, bien sûr qu'Emma lui manquait mais devait-elle lui dire ?

" **Tu me demandes si ton esprit enfantin et ton orgueil me manque ? La réponse est non très chère.** " elle voulait se montrer distante.

Emma sourit ironiquement, la brune avait beau avoir des années d'expérience dans le mensonge, elle ne pouvait rien contre le sixième sens de la blonde. Cette dernière se leva et la rejoignit, marchant lentement jusqu'à elle, la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Elle posa les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se pencha légèrement au-dessus de Regina.

" **Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir Regina.** " Murmura la blonde à quelques centimètres de son visage.

La position d'Emma, la façon dont elle avait prononcé son prénom et son souffle chaud électrisa Regina. Elle était comme envoûtée par cette femme et pourtant aucun sort n'avait été lancé. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle éprouve du désir pour la mère biologique de son fils ? Ou plutôt comment se faisait-il qu'elle éprouve du désir pour une femme ? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Emma l'avait sauvée des ténèbres, ou alors parce qu'elle avait cru en elle. Regina ne savait pas d'où venaient ces sentiments nouveaux. Les yeux plongés dans les orbes verte tintées de doré, elle vit le visage de la blonde se rapprocher du siens et au dernier moment elle décida d'ignorer les vagues de chaleur qui la submergeaient en repoussant la blonde pour se lever et rejoindre de nouveau la commode à l'autre bout de son bureau pour se servir un deuxième verre. Cela l'aiderait sans doute à ne pas penser au brasier qui incendiait le creux de ses reins et à garder un minimum de lucidité, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait en avalant d'une traite le contenu ambré de son verre en cristal, le reposant ensuite brutalement sur le bois du meuble. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner de peur qu'Emma voit la détresse dans ses yeux.

Elle essayait de reprendre contenance et enfiler son masque de froideur qu'elle revêtait lors de son règne dictatorial en tant qu'Evil Queen, mais toutes tentatives furent avortées quand elle sentit le corps de l'autre femme se presser dans son dos, la poussant contre le bois et ainsi la faire prisonnière.

Les bras de la blonde l'entouraient, ses mains étaient posées sur la surface lisse du meuble et Regina pouvait sentir son souffle suave chatouiller sa nuque.

" **Pourquoi me fuis-tu Regina ?** "

L'intéressée ferma les yeux a l'entente de son prénom murmuré une seconde fois à son oreille, ses doigts se crispèrent et ses ongles griffèrent le bois de chêne quand Emma dégagea sa nuque en repoussant les quelques mèches qui lui barraient le passage. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour barrer le chemin au gémissement qui voulait sortir de sa gorge quand les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent sur sa peau frissonnante.

Le bruit sourd d'une porte qui claque la fit rouvrir les yeux et revenir à la réalité. Plus aucun obstacle ne l'empêchait de se retourner, la pièce était vide et froide comme quand elle passait des heures à travailler. Plus rien ne témoignait du passage éclaire d'Emma dans son bureau alors peut-être avait-elle eut une hallucination. Pourtant les frissons qui recouvraient son corps et le désir était bien présent, tout comme les deux verres humides reposant sur la commode ou alors s'était-elle servis dans deux verres différents. Elle ne savait plus, la fatigue ne la réussissait pas, il était temps de se reposer.

Elle alla s'installer sur son immense canapé, s'allongeant sur le cuir capitonné des coussins. Ses yeux se fermèrent et presque immédiatement elle partit pour le royaume des songes dont elle était également la reine.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Au même moment, Emma se matérialisa dans son salon. Le visage soucieux, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait tant désiré Regina dans son bureau et lui semblait-il que la brune n'était pas de marbre face à ses caresses. Cela l'étonnais d'ailleurs, depuis quand leur relation avait-elle tant changée ? C'était une question qui demeurerait sans réponse pour l'instant.

Elle alla se poster devant le miroir de la pièce qui se brouilla pour refléter une image qui n'était pas la sienne. A l'instar de Regina, elle espionnait le monde et à ce moment-ci, c'est son amie brune qu'elle observait, fouillant son bureau du regard pour y trouver une quelconque présence mais ne trouvant rien. Emma avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de Regina et cela l'aiderait grandement pour la suite de son plan.

Replongeant son regard sur l'image que lui montrait le miroir, elle vit Regina endormit sur son canapé de cuir sur lequel la blonde s'était vautrée quelques temps avant. Elle put la voir s'agiter dans son sommeil, sûrement en plein cauchemar comme elle l'était souvent.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que ca vous a plut. je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais poster le chapitre 7 mais je fait au plus vite promis.**

 **Sure ce à bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey salutation ! Après 3 heures à formater le texte de ce chapitre sur MON téléphone, le voici enfin :) pour le retard je suis sincèrement désolée. Et je tiens à préciser que la suite n'arrivera pas rapidement, MON disque dure a planté et mon ordi ne s'allume plus alors je m'excuse d'avance pour l'attente.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 7 et j'espère a très vite.**

 **Bise ! Az ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 – La découverte

·

Les soupirs étaient de mise dans le bureau de Regina. Emma l'avait finalement rejointe pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Un baiser auquel la brune avait répondu sans sourcier, entourant son cou de ses bras. Puis ce baiser avait subitement dérapé, les mains de la blonde vagabondaient sur le corps de l'autre femme, finissant leur course sous ses fesses pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur son bureau préalablement vidé de tout objet d'un revers de la main.

Regina n'en revenait pas d'embrasser la blonde et d'aimer ça. Elle avait succombé à la tentation en répondant à son baiser et maintenant elle se retrouvait assise sur son bureau à espérer plus qu'un simple baiser. Des mains se posèrent sur ses genoux et exercèrent une agréable pression qui lui fit écarter doucement les cuisses. Ces mains remontèrent doucement sous sa jupe, l'emportant sur son passage et laissant sa peau frissonnante et nue.

Elle se cambra lorsque les lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour atterrir derrière son oreille et descendre le long de sa carotide pour enfin finir entre ses seins. Des frissons de plaisir avaient suivi ces lèvres inquisitrices, lui procurant une sensation divine dans le bas ventre. Les mains de la brune décoinçaient sa chemise emprisonnée dans sa jupe et elles remontèrent ensuite jusqu'à son décolleté pour aller déboutonner son chemisier bouton par bouton avec lenteur et précision.

Elle réalisa enfin qu'il ne lui restait plus que son soutien-gorge quand elle reçut des baisers sur son ventre. Emma avait fait glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras en laissant ses mains prisonnières des manches.

Les baisers descendaient toujours plus bas jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'agenouille entre ses cuisses lui offrant une vision des plus érotique qui lui fit mordre sa lèvre. Elle capta le regard débordant de désir qui l'a fixait au moment où Emma attrapa son sous-vêtement pour le lui ôter lentement. Elle ne pouvait trouver plus enivrant que ce moment plein de luxure qu'elle osait s'offrir en compagnie de son shérif.

Les gémissements se firent plus intenses lorsque la tête d'Emma disparu sous sa jupe et que sa langue entra en contact avec son sexe détrempé. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et ne résista pas à l'envie de glisser ses doigts dans la crinière dorée pour l'inciter à continuer. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ressentir la puissance d'un orgasme la submerger, mais la blonde en avait décidé autrement, elle refit surface pour venir l'embrasser.

Curieux et surprenant baiser pensa Regina, c'était la première fois qu'elle se goûtait sur les lèvres d'une femme et pas n'importe laquelle, Emma Swan l'autre mère d'Henry, la fille de son ex ennemie et qui quelques années au paravent était elle aussi son ennemie. Qui aurait cru qu'elles finiraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par son prénom murmuré à son oreille et deux doigts s'insinuant brusquement en elle, écartant ses parois sur son passage.

" **Regina...** " Répéta l'autre femme. " **Oh Regina...** "

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine alors qu'elle continuait de murmurer son nom.

" **Regina!** " Entendit-elle plus prestement en sentant une légère secousse. " **Regina réveille-toi!** "

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, découvrant sa mère accroupie à son chevet. Tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve. Pourtant les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées avaient l'air tellement réelles que s'en était perturbant pour la brune. Et si elle n'avait pas été réveillée, elle était presque sûre qu'elle se serait fait consumer par le plaisir à l'état pur.

" **Est-ce que tout va bien chérie ?** " Demanda Cora. " **Tu étais en plein cauchemar.** "

" **Oui oui ça va, merci.** "

La réponse de Regina était sèche, elle était gênée comme une adolescente d'avoir presque été prise sur le fait, mais surtout agacée d'avoir été coupée dans son rêve si érotique. Trempée de sueur elle se leva pour quitter la pièce et se rendre dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Elle enleva soigneusement ses vêtements remarquant sans surprise que son string en dentelle était toujours à sa place. Puis elle s'engouffra dans sa grande douche à l'italienne carrelée de faïence anthracite. Elle ouvrit le mitigeur sans se soucier de la température après tout c'était une douche froide qui lui fallait.

L'eau froide coulait sur son visage mais ne changeait rien à son état d'excitation. Elle ne cessait de repenser à son rêve. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'elle essayait de calmer ses ardeurs mais rien y faisait, l'envie était trop forte. Alors elle fit glisser sa main sur son ventre mouillé pour arriver jusqu'à son entre jambe où elle frôla son clitoris gorgé de plaisir. Un délicieux frisson la parcourue et elle se laissa basculer jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec la paroi de la douche. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin entre les plis humides de son sexe. Son autre main alla caresser un de ses seins, titillant et pinçant son téton déjà durci pas la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'être foudroyée par un orgasme puissant et que ses jambes tremblantes ne supportent plus le poids de son corps. Se laissant glisser le long du mur, elle reprenait peu à peu conscience.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Emma n'avait pas bougé de devant son miroir, elle observait encore Regina. Elle l'avait vu être réveillée de son cauchemar par sa mère puis avait fait un mouvement de poignet pour changer l'image de la glace pour suivre la brune jusque dans sa salle de bain. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la suite des événements.

Bien entendue elle s'était attendue à voir Regina se déshabiller et au début elle voulut couper court à son espionnage, mais la curiosité l'avait poussé à regarder.

Ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir l'Evil Queen dans le plus simple appareil. Toujours était-il qu'elle l'avait attentivement observée, surprise de ressentir un frisson quand la brune avait ouvert l'eau et que celle-ci ruissela sur sa peau ambrée.

Par contre elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir se caresser. Visiblement ce n'était pas un cauchemar que la Reine faisait mais plutôt un rêve érotique et ses gestes en étaient la preuve.

Tel un voyeur derrière une fenêtre, la blonde était témoin de cette douche torride qu'elle appréciait grandement. Regardant Regina glisser le long du mur de la douche dans une faiblesse exquise, elle remarqua sa beauté époustouflante. Mais la visite impromptue de ses camarades l'a fit revenir à la réalité et elle stoppa son visionnage en faisant apparaître son reflet dans le miroir d'un tour de poignet.

" **Kali** **avance-t-elle** **dans** **sa** **quête ?** "

 **"Pour l'instant non, mais laissons-lui le temps, elle réussira à trouver ma dague.** "

·

Once Upon A Time

·

Au manoir des Mills, Regina était sorti de la salle de bain. N'ayant pas pris soins de sécher ses cheveux, ils dégoulinaient sur ses épaules mouillant le débardeur qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Arrivée en bas des marches du grand escalier, elle fut accueillie pas une Kali surexcitée qui lui fit des fêtes et réclama des caresses. S'agenouillant, elle lui gratta la tête et lui fit apparaître une friandise qu'elle lui donna.

La chienne fut ravie de recevoir un biscuit, elle qui adorait tout ce qui avait un lien avec la nourriture. Et le fameux biscuit fut avalé en un quart de seconde, seules quelques petites miettes reposaient sur le carrelage de l'entrée mais en un coup de langue elles disparurent. Puis Kali suivit Regina dans le salon.

Regina s'arrêta près de la cheminée, appréciant la chaleur des flammes qui faisaient crépiter le bois alors qu'au dehors le froid régnait. Puis elle reprit son chemin, jusqu'à la console trônant entre deux portes où se trouvaient différents objets. Des photos d'elle et Henry, des photos d'Henry seul, deux majestueux chandeliers et au centre une sculpture d'une trentaine de centimètre. Et c'est cet objet qui retint toute son attention.

Elle scrutât les alentours pour être bien sûre qu'elle était seule et croisa le regard de Kali, elle fut rassurée de ne trouver personne d'autre que la chienne. Revenant à la sculpture, Elle laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur le métal froid, le caressant d'un geste précis. Le métal s'échauffa et une lumière blanche et dorée en irradia.

Kali observait attentivement, cette magie était belle et elle s'en extasiait. Mais elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle comprit ce que la sculpture renfermait.

L'œuvre d'art ouverte, la brune saisit l'objet qu'elle renfermait secrètement, frôlant les inscriptions. Cette lame était la preuve même du sacrifice d'Emma pour sa personne. Elle ne pouvait que se répéter qu'elle était la responsable de la déchéance de la blonde.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation et d'apitoiement, elle reposa la dague dans la sculpture et la referma sans oublier d'enclencher le système de sécurité magique qu'elle avait soigneusement installé. Puis elle partit pensive jusqu'à sa cuisine où elle prépara le repas du soir.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde était couché, Regina ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Tel un lion en cage elle faisait les cent pas dans son salon encore perturbée par son après-midi. Des images de son rêve lui revenaient et l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Mais décidant quand même qu'elle devait se les sortir de la tête, elle prit un des livres de sa bibliothèque et s'installa sur son canapé.

Kali jusque-là couchée dans son panier, en profita pour venir s'installer sur ses jambes nues qu'elle avait repliées sur le côté.

La brune leva un doigt en direction de son panier et lui demanda de descendre, mais quand la chienne releva la tête, elle croisa son regard suppliant et se résigna. Après tout, elle lui tenait chaud. Sa main retomba sur le haut du crane de la bête et la caressa. Puis elle ouvrit son roman à la première page pour entamer sa lecture.

Ses doigts tournoyaient dans les poils noirs de Kali et les pages défilaient, mais malheureusement pour Regina elle continuait de penser. Elle lisait à plusieurs reprises les mêmes phrases, ne pouvant se concentrer. Puis soudain ses paupières se firent plus lourdes et le sommeil s'empara d'elle, sa tête se posa sur l'accoudoir et son livre tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol, faisant sursauter Kali.

Le souffle lourd et régulier de la brune informa la chienne que celle-ci c'était endormis. Maintenant qu'elle savait où la brune cachait la dague elle pouvait la subtiliser. Elle descendit du canapé à patte de velours, ne faisant aucun bruit qui serait susceptible de réveiller la belle endormie.

Sur ses quatre pattes velues, elle se dirigea vers le meuble où reposait la sculpture, étouffant le bruit de ses griffes sur le carrelage comme elle le pouvait.

Assise devant la console, un nuage de fumée rouge l'enveloppa et sa silhouette canine laissa place à sa silhouette humaine. Elle se releva lentement, se demandant comment elle allait si prendre pour récupérer la dague sans que Regina s'en aperçoive. Quand soudain elle eut une idée. Elle leva une main, paume vers le haut et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur le jour où son jeune ami avait été tué par ce brigand et cela attisa sa colère mais aussi ses pouvoirs.

Elle le savait, repenser à ce jour était le seul moyen efficace pour utiliser sa magie, et un poids nouveau dans sa main le lui confirma. Elle sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et regarda ledit objet. Une réplique parfaite de la sculpture renfermant la dague. Elle procéda à l'échange, espérant secrètement que Regina n'avait pas installé une alarme si l'objet était déplacé et à son plus grand soulagement rien ne se passa. Un sourire victorieux naquit sur son visage, elle avait réussi.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Alessa était tranquillement en train de lire dans un des fauteuils du salon quand Kali apparut devant elle.

" **Où** **est** **Emma** ?" Lança Kali, faisant sursauter l'autre femme qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.

 **"Bon Dieu Kali ça va pas de me surprendre comme ça !" S'énerva Alessa. "Et puis pour la énième fois habille toi !"**

Kali ne bougea pas d'un poil, elle se moquait d'être nue aux yeux de tous tout ce qui lui importait était sa mission.

" **Où est Emma** ?" Redemanda-t-elle.

" **Je** **suis** **là**." Répondit l'intéressée en apparaissant dans la pièce. " **Que** **veux** - **tu**?"

" **J'ai** **quelque** **chose** **pour** **toi**." Informa Kali en lui tendant la sculpture.

La blonde regarda intriguée l'objet que Kali lui présentait.

" **C'est très gentil à toi, mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir cette...** "Elle plissa les yeux peu sure d'elle. " **Œuvre** **d'art**."

" **Quand** **tu** **sauras** **ce** **qu'elle** **renferme** **tu** **en** **voudras**."

" **Explique** - **toi**." Ordonna Emma pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.

" **Plus tôt dans la soirée, Regina s'est approchée de cette sculpture et l'a ouverte avec sa magie. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu ta dague**."

Les doutes d'Emma n'étaient plus, elle était maintenant sûre d'avoir retrouvé sa précieuse dague. Elle tourna son regard vers Kali, mais un détail la tarauda.

" **Regina va s'apercevoir qu'un tel objet a disparu de sa maison**."

Kali secoua négativement la tête, fière d'elle.

" **Je l'ai remplacé par une copie parfaite**."

" **Très** **bien** **c'est** **du** **bon** **travail**." Complimenta Emma en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son élève dont elle était fière.

" **Par contre je n'ai pas vu comment elle l'avait ouverte et je pense qu'un système d'alarme la protège de toute personne ne sachant le désactiver**."

" **Ce n'est pas grave nous trouveront un moyen en attendant retourne au manoir, il ne faut pas que Regina s'aperçoive de ta désertion**."

Kali acquiesça silencieusement avant de disparaître comme elle était venue, dans un nuage de fumée rouge. Et quand elle se matérialisa dans le salon des Mils, elle reprit sa place sur les jambes de la maîtresse de maison.

De son côté, Emma analysa la sculpture, ses doigts caressant le métal froid et admirant sa beauté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Regina avait très bon goût en matière d'art, mais aussi qu'elle était très imaginative et ingénieuse. Le mécanisme était d'une complexité à faire pâlir les casse-têtes les plus difficiles, ouvrir cet objet n'allait pas être une mince affaire. La blonde tournait et retournait ledit objet, scrutant les moindres interstices dans l'optique de trouver une sorte de bouton qui déclencherait l'ouverture mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle continua ainsi de nombreuses minutes, puis une heure passa et sa dague était toujours prisonnière de la sculpture verrouillée.

Elle abandonna toutes tentatives, jugeant qu'il était bien trop tard pour réfléchir. En effet, il était tard, le grand manoir était silencieux comme jamais, Alessa et Lizavetta avait depuis longtemps rejoint leur lit. Il était temps pour Emma d'en faire de même. Levant sa main vers le mur le plus proche et le balayant d'un revers elle fit apparaître une niche murale. Elle plaça sa précieuse sculpture à l'intérieur et referma la niche de la même façon qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Ici personne ne la trouverait. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre, quitta ses vêtements et s'installa confortablement dans son grand lit si vide et si froid. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, des images la hantèrent dès qu'elle ferma les yeux.

Regina endormit sur son canapé.

Regina en train de se déshabiller.

Regina sous la douche.

Regina se caressant.

La jouissance de Regina.

Emma ouvrit les yeux brusquement, une agréable chaleur venait de la traverser sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Son désir ne faisait que monter et malheureusement pour son sommeil, il était loin de redescendre. Cependant, en se touchant Emma ne réussirait pas à calmer ses ardeurs, elle le savait mais rejoindre Regina n'était pas une solution envisageable. Un grognement de frustration et de colère sortit de sa gorge quand elle repoussa les draps pour se lever. Elle sortit de sa chambre, seulement vêtu d'un shorty et d'un débardeur, pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Mais en chemin elle vit de la lumière dans la chambre d'Alessa. Et soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Se demanda-t-elle. La douche froide qu'elle avait l'intention de prendre fut reléguée au second plan et avec discrétion elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte entrebâillée et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Le calme régnait dans cette pièce, Alessa dormait paisiblement la lumière de la table de chevet allumée. Elle avait dut s'endormir en lissant son livre se dit Emma en voyant le fameux livre fermé sur l'oreiller.

La blonde était déçu de la trouver endormit mais au fond cela ne devait pas être plus mal, quelle idée avait elle eut en passant la porte de cette chambre ? Elle se le demandait, c'était ridicule comme idée. Elle resta là encore quelques minutes à la regarder dormir allongée sur le côté face à elle. Ce qu'elle ressemblait à Regina c'était incroyable.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand le bruit d'une personne changeant de position captiva son attention. Elle se retourna lentement et ce qu'elle vit la submergea. Alessa était à présent sur le dos au milieu de son lit, les draps ne la recouvraient plus. Et c'est alors qu'Emma sut que la brune dormait uniquement vêtue d'un string.

Plus aucunes pensées lucides ne traversaient l'esprit d'Emma mais uniquement des pensées lubriques. Et poussée par les démons de l'envie, elle entra entièrement dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança lentement vers le lit et monta sur le matelas, s'installant dans le dos de la sicilienne qui s'était tourné sur le côté.

Collée au corps presque nu de la copie conforme de Regina, Emma n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait. Son nez plongé dans les cheveux brun, elle humait son doux parfum, celui de la pomme, exactement comme celui de Regina. Instinctivement, ses doigts se mirent à caresser les côtes de l'autre femme, allant de haut en bas avec délicatesse, frôlant ses cuisses et la rondeur de ses fesses. Ses lèvres se perdirent sur la nuque d'Alessa.

Cette dernière émergea doucement en sentant les caresses qui lui étaient faite. Elle papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible lumière de sa chambre.

Nullement perturbée par le réveil de la brune, la blonde continua de passer ses doigts sur son corps, descendant jusqu'à son genou pour remonter par l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Comprenant ce qui était en train de lui arriver, Alessa ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna brusquement pour enfin découvrir qui avait eu le cran de la réveiller de cette façon. Elle fut surprise de trouver Emma dans son dos, les yeux noir de désir.

" **Mais** **qu'est** - **ce** **que** **tu** **fais** ?" demanda-t-elle en appuis sur son coude face à la blonde.

Mais Emma ne répondit pas, à la place elle fondit sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune. Son baiser était le mélange parfait entre brutalité et douceur et la spontanéité du geste fit taire Alessa quelques secondes.

" **Emma** **qu'est** - **ce** **qui** **te** **prend** ?" insista-t-elle en la repoussant gentiment.

L'intéressée n'était pas d'humeur loquasse, ce qu'elle voulait c'était posséder cette magnifique créature qu'elle surplombait.

" **Je** **n'ai** **pas** **envie** **de** **parler** **maintenant**." déclara-t-elle en scrutant des yeux le corps nu de l'autre en s'attardant sur ses seins ronds et fermes.

Au regard persistant d'Emma sur sa poitrine, Alessa prit conscience de sa nudité et ramena ses bras sur son torse pour se cacher. Les orbes vertes qui l'a scrutaient remontèrent se plonger dans ses yeux bleus. La rougeur s'installa sur son visage. En général elle n'était pas pudique, elle n'avait aucun mal à se retrouver nue devant qui que ce soit, mais à ce moment-là, ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'Emma l'impressionnait c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la magie danser avec le désir.

Les pupilles de la blonde étaient dilatées à outrance, laissant qu'une infime place à son iris et des filaments blancs et dorés ondulaient dans son regard. L'envie l'a possédait et guidait ses gestes. Sa main ce posa sur l'épaule d'Alessa et ses doigts se firent un chemin jusqu'à son avant-bras où ils s'arrêtèrent pour encercler son poignet.

Un frisson avait parcouru le bras de la brune dressant ses poils sur son passage, elle avait suivi cette main inquisitrice du regard et maintenant qu'elle était arrêtée elle se demanda ce qui allait se passer. Et la réponse ne tarda pas à venir, Emma tira sur son poignet pour dégager cette poitrine qui lui faisait tant envie. Elle rencontra une certaine résistance mais quand elle posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule de la brune, cette dernière se laissa faire, basculant la tête en arrière. Les lèvres descendirent jusque dans le creux des seins et remontèrent jusqu'à l'autre épaule où les dents mordillèrent la peau fraîche.

Alessa ne résistait plus, elle encourageait même Emma à continuer allant jusqu'à glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes pour la pousser subtilement plus au sud.

" **C'est** **moi** **qui** **mène** **la** **danse**." intervint Emma en arrêtant toutes caresses et en serrant la gorge de son amante le regard faussement mauvais. " **Laisse** - **toi** **faire** !"

L'autre femme se contenta de hocher positivement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris, et malgré elle, un sourire espiègle se peignit sur son visage. Emma voulait la dominer et elle n'allait pas s'y opposer. Ses doigts toujours enroulés autour du cou de la brune, Emma reprit ses caresses sur son torse, osant cette fois mordre ses tétons déjà durcit. Son corps habillé se trouva une place entre ses jambes et recouvrit l'autre. En fermant les yeux, la femme qu'elle touchait n'était plus Alessa mais celle de ses fantasmes inavoués. Et alors que son bassin se mouvait pour créer un friction entre leurs deux sexes, ses doigts cessèrent d'étreindre sa gorge.

La sicilienne n'était que soupire, elle se laissait aller dans les abysses de la luxure et elle aimait ça.

Le pouce d'Emma vint cajoler la lèvre supérieure de la brune et son imagination lui fit penser qu'elle avait effleuré la fine cicatrice qui y trônait, son doigt entra dans la bouche d'Alessa et elle gémit contre son sein en sentant sa langue le lécher. Elle se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue tandis que sa main glissa entre leur peau trempée de sueur et caressa le ventre de l'italienne et termina sa course sur son mont de Venus. À cet instant, Alessa se cambra et Emma sut qu'elle prenait du plaisir, mais un deuxième indice l'a renseigna, l'humidité qu'elle sentait au creux de sa main. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et écarta le tissu gênant pour enfin la pénétrer de deux doigts.

Plus les vas et viens étaient rapides, plus les gémissements s'amplifiaient et si les murs avaient eu des oreilles, ils auraient sans nul doute apprécié ce doux chant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Emma était en train de faire, elle savourait cette délectable complainte alors qu'elle dégustait la peau de son amante. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir les muscles de cette dernière emprisonner ses doigts et alla mordiller son lobe d'oreille en lui susurrant :

 **"Viens pour moi Gina..."**

Ses mots eurent l'effet inverse que celui escompté, Alessa ne bougeait plus d'un poil, plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Choquée, elle saisit le poignet d'Emma et la fit sortir d'elle avant de se redresser.

" **Qu'est** **ce** **qui** **ne** **va** **pas** ?" demanda la blonde interloquée.

 **"Tu viens de m'appeler Gina ?"**

" **Heu** **non** **tu** **as** **dù** **mal** **entendre** , **je** **t'ai** **appelé** **Alessa**." tenta Emma pour se rattraper.

" **Je** **sais** **très** **bien** **ce** **que** **j'ai** **entendue** **Emma** , **ce** **n'était** **qu'une** **question** **rhétorique**." répondit-elle sèchement. " **Sors** **de** **ma** **chambre** !"

Baissant les yeux, Emma se mit debout et tourna les talons vers la porte de la chambre. Elle venait de ruiner la seule source de plaisir qui lui était accessible et sans dire un mot elle se dirigea vers cette fameuse porte qu'elle ouvrit avant d'en franchir le seuil. Elle jeta un dernier regard à celle à qui elle avait donné du plaisir et lança :

" **Bonne** **n** -"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte lui claqua au visage grâce à l'intervention magique d'Alessa.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre en songeant à ce qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi avait-elle prononcé ce nom ou plutôt ce surnom qu'elle avait elle-même donné à la reine de ses fantasmes ? Cette question resta en suspens, car une fois dans son lit, Morphée vint l'enlever pour l'emmener dans le pays des rêves.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien en cette veille de réveillon. Oui sais je suis légèrement en retard... bon d'accord, très en retard Lol mais pour me faire pardonner je vous offre ce chapitre pour Noël j'espère bien qu'il voudra plaira.**

 **Bise a vous et bonne lecture !**

 **Az ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 – La libération

·

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Storybrooke, ses rayons perçaient les quelques nuages dans le ciel et venaient cogner contre les carreaux des fenêtres de chaque maison. Une journée radieuse s'annonçait. Mais malheureusement pour Regina Mills, ce soleil arrivait trop tôt. La douce chaleur du rayon caressait son visage a travers la baie vitrée du salon et la lumière lui fit ouvrir les paupières mettant ainsi fin à sa courte nuit. Ses cils papillonnèrent pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité de la pièce et elle prit quelques secondes pour analyser son environnement. Il lui fallut des secondes supplémentaires pour se rappeler sa soirée et comprendre qu'elle s'était endormis sur son canapé, la chienne couchée sur ses jambes.

Kali ouvrit un oeil et remarqua que la maitresse de maison venait de se réveiller. Elle bailla bruyamment et s'étira de tout son long en approchant le plus possible sa tête de la main de la brune. Elle voulait lui dire bonjour à sa manière et son instinct de chien lui disait de réclamer des caresses. Et quand les doigts de Regina glissèrent dans ses poils, elle ferma les yeux. Elle pourrait rapidement s'habituer à cette vie, des caresses quand elle le voulait, l'amour d'une famille, la sécurité d'un foyer et surtout des croquettes a volonté. Dommage que tout cela ne soit que temporaire. Revenant à la réalité, la chienne au pelage noir descendit du canapé en s'étirant les pattes arrières et alla boire dans sa gamelle.

La brune se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Passant devant la console, elle jetta un oeil à la sculpture pour verifier qu'elle était toujours à sa place et constata sans surprise que c'était le cas. Cependant elle plissa les yeux en remarquant que son oeuvre d'art n'était pas exactement dans la position qu'elle lui donnait habituellement. C'était peut-être elle qui l'avait reposé de cette façon la veille, elle ne savait plus. La fatigue commençait à lui jouer des tours. Mais l'arrivée de son fils dans la pièce coupa le fil de ses pensées. Elle vit une ombre noire passer près d'elle et se diriger vers Henry pour lui sauter dessus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le jeune homme était à terre.

"Henry ! Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle en se ruant sur lui, inquiète.

Mais le concerné ne répondit pas. Il était en train de se débattre pour repousser son assaillante tout en rigolant. La brune fut rassurée d'entendre les rires de son fils, il n'avait rien, ou presque. La chienne de vingt kilos était allongée sur lui et lui léchait le visage. Elle était contente de le voir. Regina rigola également et finit par aider son fils à repousser Kali et se relever.

"On a bien fait de la garder."

"Oui c'est vrai, elle apporte de la vie dans cette maison." Répondit Regina le sourire aux lèvres.

Henry sourit à son tour, sa mère avait peut-être décidée de garder l'animal tout compte fait. Ils étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'elle était l'acolyte d'Emma et que tout cela faisait partie de son plan.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

À son réveil, Emma eut une drôle de sensation. Elle n'avait pas eut l'impression de dormir ou en tout cas pas très longtemps. Elle était encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Ses yeux peinèrent à s'habituer à la faible lumière des chiffres de son réveil, pourtant il affichait une heure raisonnable et son calcul approximatif lui indiqua que sa nuit avait duré entre six heures et six heures trente. Un frisson dût au froid ambiant la traversa, sa couette ne la recouvrait plus. Elle s'était échouée sur le sol de la chambre, sûrement lorsqu'elle avait eu trop chaud se dit-elle car ses vêtements et ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. D'ailleurs un des coins du drap house s'était décroché du matelas, lui aussi victime des ses violents spasmes. Elle voulut passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en réalisant qu'elle avait passé une nuit très agitée, mais l'amas de noeuds qui s'y trouvait et leur donnaient l'air d'un nid d'oiseau l'en empêchait.

Se redressant pour s'assoir sur le bord de son lit, les coudes vissés a ses genoux, elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains se demandant si le mal de crâne qu'elle commençait à avoir allait durer longtemps. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent sur ce qui c'était passé la veille, tout ce passait bien avec Alessa, elles vivaient un agréable moment avant que la sulfureuse Regina ne s'immisce dans son esprit.

Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas y re-penser , pour éviter que son mal de tête empire, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre une aspirine et un café, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour faire passer ses mots de tête.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

"Et tu as fait le tour du port ? Moi oui et je doit avouer que c'est plutôt charmant." Déclara Lizavetta à Alessa.

Les deux femmes conversaient sur leurs nouvelles vies à Storybrooke, les endroits qu'elles avaient visités, les personnes qu'elles avaient croisées, elles avaient d'ailleurs critiqué le nian-niantisme de Snow.

"Nan je n'y suis pas encore allé mais je vais aller y faire un tour. Il parait que le Maine et réputé pour ses homards. Alors je suis curieuse."

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de goûter du homard."

"Tu devrais, c'est une met absolu-"

Relevant la tête, Alessa avait interrompu sa phrase en croisant le regard d'une blonde mal réveillée. Les sourcils froncés dû à la colère qu'elle éprouvait encore contre la jeune femme, Alessa se leva de sa chaise pour aller se servir un autre café, laissant la vieille femme dans l'attente de la fin de sa phrase.

"Bonjour !" Lança Emma d'une petite voix en rentrant dans le champ de vison de Lizavetta qui fût la seule à lui répondre.

"Bonjour ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?"

"Je ne sais pas si "bonne" qualifie la nuit que j'ai passé." Répondit Emma en se frottant le visage.

Cette remarque fit sourire Alessa, la rancœur qu'elle lui vouait ne lui permettait pas d'éprouver de la compassion à son égard. Et quand la blonde arriva à sa hauteur elle l'ignora, finissant de remplir son mug du liquide noir et brûlant. Elle ignora royalement Emma en lui tournant le dos et partit vers Lizavetta.

"Si tu me cherche je serai dans le grand salon."

Puis elle quitta la pièce laissant ses deux comparses dans un silence gênant. Mais après quelques longues secondes, la plus âgée décida de prendre la parole :

"C'est moi ou il y a un problème entre vous ?"

La curiosité de Lizavetta fit sourire Emma qui but une gorgée de son café en s'adossant au plan de travail.

"Disons que dans certaines situations je ferais mieux de me taire."

La vieille femme ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Emma mais elle ne chercha pas à lui en faire dire plus, en général quand une personne vous répond vaguement c'est qu'elle ne souhaite pas débattre du sujet.

"En tout cas vous feriez mieux de régler ça rapidement car nous avons des choses à accomplir." Prévient-elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en charge. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais qu'on regarde ensemble comment libérer ma dague. Trois cerveaux valent mieux qu'un." Dit-elle en posant sa tasse dans l'évier. "Je vous rejoins dans le grand salon."

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle quitta à son tour la pièce pour aller chercher la sculpture qu'elle avait caché dans un des murs de la maison.

Quand Lizavetta entra dans le grand salon, elle trouva Alessa en train de bouquiner confortablement installée dans un large fauteuil. Elle marcha vers elle et pris place non loin dans un deuxième fauteuil.

"Emma va arriver pour qu'on regarde ensemble comment libérer sa dague." Informa-t-elle.

"Très bien." Répondit simplement la brune sans relever la tête de son livre.

C'était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux jeunes femme mais quoi ? C'est la question qu'elle se posait. La réponse d'Emma avait attisé sa curiosité mais elle n'arrivait pas a savoir ce qu'il se passait seulement en fixant la sicilienne.

"Vas-y pose ta question !" Lança la brune en tournant une page de son livre.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Tu me fixe depuis quelques minutes et je sens bien que tu as quelque chose à me demander. Alors je t'en pris pose ta question." Encouragea-t-elle en relevant finalement son nez.

La vieille russe ne savait plus où se mettre, elle était persée à jour. Mais elle se lança quand même :

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre Emma et toi ?"

"Il ne se passera plus rien entre Emma et moi."

Elle aussi lui avait donné une réponse vague mais elle ne pu se retenir de creuser.

"C'est a dire ?"

"Tu es une femme curieuse Liza et je pense que tu ne veux pas entendre la réponse." Rétissante a l'idée de se confier à cette femme qu'elle connaissait depuis peu. Mais en y réfléchissant, Lizavetta était la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler. "Mais je vais te la dire quand même." Déclara la plus jeune, décroisant les jambes pour s'approcher de son ainée. "Hier soir, elle est venue dans ma chambre, s'est glissait sous mes draps et m'a donné du plaisir."

"Et bien je ne vois pas où est le problème."

"Le problème c'est qu'elle imaginait baiser Regina !" S'énerva Alessa.

L'autre resta bouche bée, d'une part à cause du vocabulaire coloré de la brune, elle ne pensait pas qu'une femme si élégante puisse dire de tels mots. Mais aussi à cause de la révélation.

"Me voilà !"

Emma venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce, coupant le fils des pensées de Lizavetta.

"Bon mettons nous au travail !" Fit la blonde en posant la sculpture sur le guéridon en face des deux fauteuils. Puis elle en fit apparaître un pour elle et s'y installa. "Regina est une grande sorcière alors autant vous dire que ça ne sera pas facile."

Regina. A l'entente de ce prénom Alessa rit jaune. Il résonnait dans ses oreilles comme le son d'un poignard qu'on lui aurait enfoncé dans le dos.

"Bien-sûr! Je comprend tout !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Emma qui ne comprenait pas.

"C'est parce qu'elle est très puissante que tu veux te la faire." Expliqua la brune en colère.

"Je ne vois pas le rapport."

"Bien sûr tu ne vois pas le rapport c'est évident !" Continua Alessa en haussant le ton.

"Je t'en pris explique toi." Demanda gentillement Emma en serrant les dents, elle commençait à perdre patience.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser Emma." Intervint Liezvetta pour essayer de tempérer les deux femmes.

"Tu vois même Liza a comprit alors qu'elle n'est pas concernée."

"Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit ?! Tu es jalouse ?!"

"Je ne suis pas jalouse ! J'aime simplement pas être prise pour une conne." Dit la brune en se levant afin de surplomber l'autre. "Tu es venu hier pour que j'apaise tes frustrations et tes fantasmes mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose : Je ne suis pas elle."

"Tu as aimé ça et ne dit pas le contraire !" Enchérit Emma.

"Certes. Mais je n'ai sûrement pas aimé la façon dont tu t'es servie de moi." Fit-elle en pointant son doigt sur Emma.

Emma ne se débina pas, elle se leva pour faire face a l'autre femme rouge de colère et le plus calmement possible et surtout pour mettre fin à cette dispute pour se remettre au travail elle s'excusa :

"Ok ok ! C'est bon je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller ainsi en me glissant dans tes draps pour te caresser. Je n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de plaisir et t'emmener au bord de la jouissance. Et surtout je n'aurais pas dû me servir de toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour défaire le sort de cette sculpture comme j'ai besoin de Liza, vous n'avez pas énormément d'expérience mais vous êtes puissantes. Alors peux-tu accepter mes excuses et m'aider ?"

Alessa opina, les excuses de la blonde la ravie. Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur son visage. Mais elles ravivèrent aussi son désir. Les yeux encrés dans ceux d'Emma, elle ne pu s'empêcher de re-penser au plaisir qu'elle avait eut la veille avant que ça ne dérape. Le sourire carnassier qui se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre femme lui montra qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il se passait en elle.

"Bon maintenant mettons-nous au boulot !" Proposa le Dark One en se callant dans son fauteuil.

"Alors comment on est sensé trouver le sortilège qui protège ça ?" Demanda la plus âgée des trois qui s'était faite petite lors de la dispute.

"Je ne sais pas, je connais Regina depuis quelques années, mais je ne connais pas tous les sorts qu'elle utilise."

"Commençons par ceux que tu lui connais alors."

"Oula attendez, là faut que je réfléchisse un peu."

"Crois-tu pouvoir y arriver ?" Ironisa Alessa.

La blonde ne répondit pas à cette pique, elle se contenta de lui sourire et de réfléchir, remontant dans ses souvenirs pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

"Il y a bien le charme de protection qu'elle utilise pour son caveau, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait utilisé un sort aussi facilement conjugable pour emprisonner ma dague."

Puis elle continua de réfléchir, retraçant les différents souvenirs qu'elle avait en commun avec Regina. Quand soudain l'un d'entre eux la frappa. Celui où Zelena venait de faire son apparition en ville.

"À moins que..."

"À moins que quoi ?" Demandèrent les deux autres femmes en coeur.

"À moins qu'elle ait scellé le charme de protection avec la magie du sang."

"Peux-tu nous éclaircir comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes novice."

"Oui pardon. La magie du sang est très puissante et sert de cadenas, on pourrait dire, pour les charmes de ce type. Par compte, cela veux dire que seul un être magique du même sang que Regina peut libérer ma dague." Expliqua la blonde déconfite.

"Autrement dit, seul Regina elle même, sa mère et Henry peuvent ouvrir cette chose ?"

"Non Henry est mon fils, il n'est pas du sang de Regina. Mais oui, Cora et Regina sont les seules qui on ce pouvoir. Sauf si nous arrivons à mettre la main sur Zelena."

"Qui est Zelena ?" Les deux femmes étaient perdues, Emma n'était pas assez clair.

"Si je vous dit Wicked Witch, ça vous dit quelque chose?"

"Zelena est donc la méchante sorcière de l'ouest du pays d'Oz ? Mais quel rapport avec notre affaire ? On a du mal à te suivre."

"Zelena est la soeur de Régina." Lâcha finalement Emma.

Alessa et Lizavetta restèrent bouche bée, la généalogie des contes de fées était bien compliqué. Il leur fallait un organigramme pour se rappelé de qui est le fils de qui ou qui est la soeur de qui.

"Aux dernières nouvelles elle était enceinte et si mes calculs sont bons, elle ne devrait pas tarder à accoucher enfin si on accélère la grossesse."

"On peut faire ça ?" Demanda Lizavetta.

"Oui." Répondit simplement Emma.

"Mais pourquoi accélérer sa grossesse ?"

"Parce que nous allons récupérer l'enfant pour qu'il ouvre la sculpture."

Un sourire triomphant naquit sur le visage d'Emma, elle allait bientôt retrouver son bien le plus précieux.

"Nous demanderons tout de même à Kali de récupérer une goute de sang de Regina ou de Cora au cas ou nous ne trouvons pas Zelena."

"Et si on la trouve, après lui avoir subtilisé son marmot on lui jète un sceau d'eau pour qu'elle fonde et nous laisse tranquille. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça avec ceux qui me gonflaient ça laisse moins de trace qu'une balle en pleine tete."

"Je veux bien te croire mais navré de te décevoir Al, c'est un mythe. Zelena a elle même fait croire ça à Dorothy pour lui tendre un piège."

"Ah dommage."

"Et sinon comment fait-on pour la retrouver ?"

Emma ne répondit pas, à la place elle fit un léger mouvement de poignet et fit apparaître une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide bleu translucide.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Une potion de localisation. Il nous faut juste trouver un objet appartenant à Zelena. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile."

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Emma et les deux autres femmes s'étaient rendues dans la demeure de Zelena dans le but de trouver un objet qui lui appartenait. Malheureusement pour elles, la méchante sorcière n'était pas matérialiste et utiliser un meuble pour le charme de localisation allait être compliqué. Alors elles cherchaient, fouillant chaque recoins de la maison, ouvrant tous les placards et tous les tiroirs.

Les seuls choses qu'elles avaient trouvé étaient des vêtements et quelques babioles sans interêt. Emma était dans la chambre de Zelena et fouillait le dressing. Il devait forcemment y avoir quelque chose d'utilisable dans cette maison. Elle faisait glisser les différents cintres sur l'armature métallique de la penderie pour voir si une des robes de la rousse s'y trouvait. Elle était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'elle n'entendit pas la personne arriver derrière elle et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Je t'ai fait peur ?!"

"Non tu m'as juste surprise." Se défendit Emma en se retournant. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ?"

"Non toujours rien et Liza non plus n'as rien trouvé."

"Alors il faut continuer de chercher." Répondit la blonde en retournant à sa besogne.

Elle continua passer en revue les différents vêtements mais se figea quand elle sentit le corps brulant de sa comparse contre son dos.

"Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ?" Murmura la brune d'une voix suave juste dans l'oreille d'Emma.

"Tu m'as déjà pardonné ?" Demanda Emma, sa voix trahissant son envie.

"Non pas vraiment." Cet aveux fit se retourner Emma et elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu avais raison ce matin." Elle se rapprocha de la blonde. "Ca m'as beaucoup plu."

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser fiévreux et sans aucune douceur. Empoignant violement un des seins de la blonde.

Emma fut surprise par ces gestes mais très vite elle reprit de dessus, emprisonnant les poignets d'Alessa dans ses mains pour la repousser.

Alors que la brune arborait une mine frustrée, le sourire carnassier d'Emma lui signala que ce n'était pas fini. Elle vit la blonde écarter les manteaux, vestes et autres vêtements de la penderie et sans vraiment sans apercevoir, elle se retrouva le visage plaqué contre le fond du dressing.

Emma se colla dans son dos et caressa son corps. Ses mains se mirent sur le ventre ferme de l'autre femme et prirent des chemins différents. L'une monta jusqu'à son sein alors que l'autre descendit sur son intimité, la touchant au travers des tissus de son pantalon et de son chemisier.

Les sensations que lui procuraient les doigts de l'ancien shérif la fit perdre pied et si son corps n'était pas retenu par celui d'Emma elle serait tombée. La maltraitance exquise infligée à son sein lui fit fermer les yeux et ses dents mordirent sa lèvre pour bloquer un fort gémissement provenant de sa gorge. Et alors que la blonde glissa directement sa main dans son pantalon, elle frappa du plat de la main le mur qui la soutenait exprimant son plaisir.

Puis soudain plus rien, le mur qu'elle venait de frapper avait disparu. Les deux femmes basculèrent en avant et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. La chute d'Emma fut amorti par le corps d'Alessa encore bouillant de désir.

Emma se releva la première et resta stupéfaite par leur nouvel environnement. La lumière était tamisée mais éclairait assez pour apercevoir le décor. Elles étaient dans une sorte de petit salon mais à la différence de ceux qu'elles avaient l'habitude de voir celui-ci transpirait la magie.

Les yeux d'Emma divaguèrent dans la pièce, parcourant les nombreuses reliques qui s'y trouvaient. Et aux vu de la couleur verte qui dominait, cela ne faisait nul doute, cet endroit avait été créé par Zelena. Un objet en particulier retint son attention, elle plissa les yeux pour mieux le discerner mais par peur d'avoir une hallucination elle avança dans sa direction, enjambant Alessa qui était toujours sur le sol.

Cette dernière suivit la blonde du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir dans cette semi obscurité. Elle se releva et suivit l'autre femme.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"Je pense ne pas me tromper en te disant que c'est le balai de Zelena, celui qu'elle utilise pour voler."

"Cela va nous aider dans notre quête alors."

"Oh oui grandement !" S'enthousiasma la blonde en saisissant le balai volant qui flottait dans l'air comme posé sur un socle invisible.

Elles sortirent de cet endroit, empruntant la porte dérobée qu'elles avaient accidentellement trouvée, pour rejoindre Lizavetta et lui montrer leur trouvaille et ainsi pourvoir lancer le charme de localisation. Elles ne tardèrent pas à la croiser dans cette modeste maison. Emma tandis son bras, dévoilant l'objet qui allait les aider. De son autre main elle prit la petite fiole dans sa poche et de ses dents arracha le bouchon de liège qui dépassait légèrement. Elle vida l'entièreté de la fiole sur le balai qu'elle avait en main et le lâcha pour qu'il puisse lui indiquer la route.

Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées avant que le balai se mette en mouvement sous les regards médusés d'Alessa et Lizavetta. Emma se mit à le suivre, les deux autres femmes sur ses talons. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer et les mena jusqu'à derrière la maison. Il continua son chemin, passant au dessus du puis que les filles évitèrent. Il s'arrêta près d'une porte, celle de l'abris anti atomique au fond du jardin.

Emma ne reconnu que trop bien cette porte, elle se souvenait des escaliers et de la cage dans laquelle Zelena retenait prisonnier Rumpelstiltskin quand elle avait voulu remonter dans le passé. Mais elle se rappela la taille de cet abris souterrain, très petit et très humide, décemment pas un endroit convenable pour une femme enceinte.

S'approchant de la porte, elle se rendit compte que le cadenas qui autrefois la tenait fermée n'était plus là. Étrange se dit-elle, mais elle ne se sentait nullement en danger. Elle ouvrit la vieille porte en bois et se glissa à l'intérieur de cet endroit lugubre. Ses comparses l'avait suivit se demandant pourquoi une femme enceinte viendrait de refugier dans un tel endroit. Les toiles d'araignées et le sol poussiéreux ne donnait pas très envie d'y séjourner.

"Il n'y a personne ici." Cracha Lizavetta face au silence et a l'air glacial qui régnait dans la petite pièce.

"Détrompe toi, si son balai nous a conduit ici c'est qu'il y a une raison." Rassura la jeune blonde. "il faut simplement trouver ou elle se cache."

Les trois femmes se mirent alors à chercher une trappe ou une porte dérobée comme dans le dressing de la chambre, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse les mener à Zelena. Mais elles avaient retourné toute la surface de la cave elles n'avaient rien trouvé.

"Bon il faut se rendre a l'évidence. Il n'y a personne ici !" Se répéta la plus âgée des trois, son accent soviétique prononcé par sa colère.

"Non attends, on a pas encore fouillé partout." Fit Alessa en se dirigeant vers la cage.

Elle se posa devant et souleva le loquet pour finalement ouvrir la porte en barreaux. Sans attendre elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

Les deux blondes la regardèrent franchir le seuil de la cage et l'étonnement se lu sur leur visage quand elles ne virent pas la jolie brune de l'autre côté des barreaux.

* * *

 **Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey bonjour à toutes comment est ce que ça va et comment ce déroulée votre début d'année ?**

 **Je m'excuse encore et toujours du temps que je mets pour poster mes chapitres et n'ai aucunes excuses valables. J'espère simplement que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :)**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de se chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 – L'éclipse

·

Après avoir franchi le seuil de l'imposante cage, Alessa ne reconnut pas le décor. Elle était là, debout, cherchant ses repères au milieu d'un hall de maison. Elle se retourna et au lieu de trouver la porte aux épais barreaux en fer elle trouva une très belle porte en bois ornée de moulures. Cette porte ne s'était pas fermée derrière elle et elle pu distinguer l'intérieur de la cave dans laquelle elle se trouvait peu de temps avant. Alors elle comprit, c'est ici que se cachait Zelena, dans cette demeure cachée dans une cage.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte d'entrée et passa sa tête à la recherche de ses consœurs. Le sourire aux lèvres, fière de sa trouvaille elle lança :

"Alors vous me suivez !"

Les deux autres femmes restèrent bouche bée. Elles avaient vu disparaître la brune et un instant après elles l'avaient vu réapparaître dans l'entre-bâillement de l'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?" Reprocha Alessa observant les deux femmes.

Sans répondre Emma et Lizavetta la rejoignirent, elles entrèrent dans la cage et furent à peine surprise de ne pas se trouver à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Emma reconnue directement les lieux. Elle caressa les murs comme pour s'imprégner de la magie qu'ils renfermaient. Elle avait déjà mis les pieds dans cette maison mais quelque chose avait changé, la décoration n'était pas la même que dans ses souvenirs et puis de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être la maison qu'elle connaissait.

"Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un raccourci vers ce qu'il semblerait être un magnifique manoir." Entama Alessa.

Ça pour sûr c'était un magnifique manoir.

"Non ce n'est pas cela." Assura Emma.

"Oh et comment peux-tu en être sûre ?" Demanda la brune quelque peu énervée.

"Parce qu'il est impossible que Zelena ce soit réfugiée dans cette maison. Ce lieu est tout bonnement une copie grossière." Expliqua la blonde.

"Et à qui donc appartient l'originale ?" Cette fois-ci la question avait été posé par Lizavetta.

"À sa sœur Regina. Il semblerait que notre méchante sorcière de l'ouest soit bien plus jalouse de sa cadette qu'il n'y paraît."

"Tu connais cette maison alors tu vas pouvoir nous guider." La plus vieille était très enthousiaste.

"Et bien je ne suis pas allée plus loin que le salon m-"

"À ton grand regret." Railla la sicilienne.

"Je disais donc..." reprit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel face à la rancune de l'autre. "... mais je vais faire de mon mieux."

Le bruit d'une chasse d'eau les firent reprendre conscience de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, dans l'entre d'une sorcière puissante. Emma dépassa ses acolytes pour aller se poster près des toilettes.

Quand Zelena en sortit et qu'elle croisa le regard d'Emma, la surprise passa furtivement sur son visage avant de reprendre un masque froid. Sûrement un trait de famille se dit Emma.

"Oh Emma je vois que tu m'as trouvée."

"Oui en effet. Comment ce passe ta grossesse ?" Demanda la blonde faussement intéressée.

"Tout se passe à merveille, merci de t'en soucier." Répondit la rousse en passant devant Emma. "Quoi que uriner à répétition commence à m'ennuyer." Poursuivit-elle en se retournant. Et c'est la qu'elle vit les deux autres intruses. "Je vois que tu es venue accompagnée." Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres. "Du sosie de ma chère sœur et de celui de Granny. Mais je dois dire que notre aubergiste préférée est un peu plus..." elle chercha ses mots. "... moins abîmée. En tout cas l'uniforme du Dark One te sied. Regina sait que tu lui a pris sa couleur ?"

En effet depuis qu'Emma avait été happée par les ténèbres, elle revêtait un pantalon de cuir noir et une veste en peau de crocodile de la même couleur, le tout recouvert d'une longue cape. Ses cheveux étaient devenus presque blanc, relevés en un chignon tressé et strict. Et ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge vif.

La rousse avait tourné les talons pour se rendre dans son salon, sans manquer le soupçon de colère dans les yeux bleu de la sicilienne quand elle avait parlé des sosies.

"Elles me suivent et m'aident." Fit Emma pour justifier leur présence. "Mais parlons plutôt de toi, ta grossesse en ai à quel stade ?" Reprit-elle en suivant Zelena après avoir fait signe aux autres de l'accompagner.

Zelena s'installa sur un large canapé et indiqua celui juste en face d'elle pour ses invitées.

"J'entame le troisième mois." Répondit-elle toute guillerette, chaque jour qui passait la rapprochait du moment où elle pourrait tenir son enfant tout contre elle. "Tu m'as l'air bien intéressée." Reprit-elle, soudain méfiante. "J'ai appris à mes dépends que le ténébreux ne s'intéressait qu'à lui seul. Sauf s'il y voyait son propre intérêt."

"Oh Zelena ne soit pas sur tes gardes. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir." Dit la blonde d'un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

"Permets moi d'en douter, j'ai quand même aidé Rumple à te faire sombrer. Bien que tu n'étais pas visée mais toi et ta manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde." Elle souffla, faussement déçue. "Ça te perdra, enfin si ce n'est pas déjà le cas."

"Oh crois moi je ne me suis pas perdue, j'ai juste... changé de chemin."

"Si cela te convient." Elle fit une pose pour saisir son verre d'eau et en boire une gorgée. "Assez tergiversé , que viens-tu faire chez moi ?"

"Oh mais c'est une simple visite de courtoisie."

"Admettons que je te crois, as-tu apporté un présent pour mon futur enf-" ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau du ventre.

Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur les lèvres laquées d'Emma.

"Alors ta grossesse se passe toujours aussi bien ?"

"Qu'as-tu fais ?" Exigea Zelena, son visage divisé entre douleur, colère et peur. Elle se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre et cria pour extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait. De nouveau cette même douleur dans le ventre, c'était insupportable pour elle et elle avait peur, peur de perdre le petit être qui grandissait en elle, peur de perdre la seule personne qui l'aimera réellement, peur de ce retrouver à nouveau seule. Elle cria encore une fois mais de désespoir.

"Dieu mais faites la taire !" Fit Emma en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Qu'est-ce que ces cris pouvaient l'énerver.

D'un claquement de doigts elle fit disparaître tout sons pouvant sortir de la gorge de la rousse.

"Je vais finir par croire que je suis Dieu." S'engoua la blonde en décroisant les jambes pour se lever. Elle se dirigea vers l'autre canapé et en fit le tour, puis se pencha sur l'oreille de Zelena pour qu'elle assimile bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

"Tu vois les deux femmes en face de toi, je t'ai dit qu'elles m'aidaient, et bien c'est ce qu'elles ont fait." Elle marqua une pose pour regarder la rousse qui se tordait toujours de douleur. "Si tu avais été attentive tu aurais remarqué que ton horloge avait raté deux minutes. Ou plutôt que tu avais raté deux minutes. Mes amies ici présentes t'ont figée et on versé une potion dans ton verre." Zelena se figea en entendant cette information, les larmes sur le point de couler. Emma lui rendit la parole.

"Je te promet que si tu as fait quoi que ce soit à mon bébé je vous le ferai payer."

La rage l'habitait mais la sensation d'être déchirée de l'intérieur l'empêcha de tenter quoi que ce soit.

"N'aie crainte, tu nous remerciera, ton bébé sera bientôt là et tu pourras vérifier par toi même s'il va bien."

Soudain l'infâme torture s'arrêta, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Zelena porta ses mains à son ventre en guise de protection, mais ce qu'elle sentit la fit baisser les yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit les propos d'Emma. Son ventre rond annonçait un accouchement très prochainement. Des larmes de joie remplacèrent celles de haine, elle caressa son ventre en souriant. Un silence attendrissant prit place dans la pièce.

"Je t'écoute, que veux-tu en échange ?" Fit-elle en relevant le regard pour l'ancrer dans celui d'Emma.

"Tu le saura bien assez tôt." Se contenta l'intéressée.

Et comme si les mots d'Emma avaient été une autorisation, les douleurs reprirent dans le ventre de Zelena, elle n'en pouvait plus quand est-ce que cela allait s'arrêter.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe maintenant ?" Réussit à demander la rousse entre deux contractions.

"Il se pourrait bien qu'un nouveau Mills arrive."

Zelena regarda alors entre ses jambes et remarqua que sa robe était mouillée, elle avait perdu les eaux et souillé son beau canapé. Mais le bonheur l'habitait.

"C'est à ce moment que j'interviens !" S'exclama Lizavetta en se postant près de la future maman.

"Qu'allez-vous faire ?" Questionna la sorcière dans une grimace.

"Vous accoucher." Répondit seulement la russe.

"Vous êtes sage-femme ?"

"Non mais les gens de cirque ne font pas confiance au monde extérieur. J'ai aidé un bon nombre de nos femmes à mettre au monde leurs enfants."

"Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?!" Râla Zelena en se crispant suite à une nouvelle contraction.

"Allongez-vous et relevez les jambes."

Après que la sorcière ait écouté la vieille femme, cette dernière prit soin de lui ôter son sous-vêtements pour que le bébé puisse passer.

[flash back]

Tranquillement assise dans sa roulotte en cette belle soirée de juillet 1954, Lizavetta comptait la recette de la journée. Elle aimait ce moment-là, celui où elle pouvait compter ses roubles en ce moquant des personnes bien trop crédules qui dépensaient des fortunes pour connaître leur avenir. Mais elle les remerciait intérieurement de leur fournir assez pour survivre.

Elle rangea tous ses billets dans sa caisse et prit une cigarette pour l'allumer. Elle se servit ensuite un verre de vodka bon marché dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Quand la première gorgée lui brûla le fond de la gorge, elle souffla de bien être mêler à une certaine rancune, se rappelant de son tout premier verre.

Après la mort de son petit frère, elle avait héré des jours entiers pleurant le départ précipité du jeune Vladimir. Elle avait eu froid et les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues n'avaient rien arrangé. Les bras enroulés autours de son corps pour contenir le peu de chaleur qui l'habitait, elle avait marché, durant des heures dans la neige, ignorant les gelures qui commençaient à tuer ses pieds à cause de ses chaussures trouées. Elle avait remarqué les affiches d'un cirque, informant qu'il s'était installé près de la gare. Alors avec peu de conviction elle s'était rendu sur les lieux se répétant que c'était sa dernière chance. Elle s'était retrouvée sous le grand chapiteau, là où personne ne pouvait et n'osait entrer à une heure aussi tardive. Il faisait déjà un peu plus chaud sous cette grande bâche rayée rouge et blanche et elle s'était surprise à rêver telle une petite fille. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année l'avait vu tournoyer et avait vu en elle une jeune femme perdue et rêveuse. Cet homme surnommé Bartok, l'avait rapidement prit sous son aile, la faisant rejoindre la troupe en tant que diseuse de bonnes aventures. Il avait souvent remarqué que la jeune femme pleurait et lui avait tendu une bouteille de vodka prétextant que souvent elle pouvait être une très bonne amie. Idéale pour se réchauffer lors des rudes hivers et bien sûr pour être réconforté et oublier les tracas quotidiens.

Et depuis cet instant Lizavetta buvait, elle buvait pour se réchauffer et oublier parfois bien plus qu'il ne faudrait, mais cela lui allait.

Elle bu une autre gorgée et trinqua dans le vide.

"À toi mon frère, tu me manques tellement."

Les l'armes brouillaient sa vision au souvenir de ce mois de décembre, possiblement le plus froid de sa vie. Mais son moment de solitude fut brisé et la colère l'a gagna quand elle entendit des coups intempestifs donnés à sa porte. Elle éteignit sa cigarette et posa son verre avant d'aller ouvrir dans l'intention de chasser les intrus.

"Liza on a besoin de toi, Anya a perdu les eaux !" S'exclama le jeune homme en panique.

Sa colère disparue aussitôt.

"Venez entrer !" Fit-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. "Dimitri installe la sur le divan."

Elle aida Anya à accoucher, comme on le lui avait montré, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Le premier accouchement d'une longue liste.

[fin du flash back]

Les cris de la femme enceinte la firent revenir à la réalité. Elle regarda entre les jambes de la rousse et aperçu quelque chose.

"Je vois le sommet de son crâne, continuez de pousser à chaque contractions."

Zelena obtempéra et la russe ajouta :

"Quand les épaules seront passées il sortira tout seul."

La tête du bébé passa et Lizavetta put tirer délicatement pour dégager ses épaules. Elle avait fait ces gestes tellement de fois qu'elle jurerait être plus compétente qu'une sage-femme diplômée.

"Encore un petit effort vous y êtes presque."

Et après de longues minutes de souffrance, les cris stridents d'un nouveau né firent trembler les murs de la maison. Lizavetta enroula le bébé dans un linge propre qu'elle avait fait apparaître et le posa sur le ventre de sa mère.

Emma fut surprise de voir l'amour que portait la méchante sorcière de l'ouest à son enfant. La rousse regardait le petit être qu'elle venait de mettre au monde, elle tenait pour la première fois son bébé contre elle, leur première rencontre. La blonde se rappela ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas voulut vivre avec Henry même si Regina lui avait implanté un souvenir qui lui disait le contraire. Elle fut presque triste de devoir briser ce moment.

"Zelena tu veux bien me le confier je vais lui faire une petite beauté."

L'intéressé releva la tête, les yeux remplit de larmes de fierté et de joie. D'un mouvement de poignet elle coupa le cordon ombilical qui les reliait encore. Elle tendit l'enfant à Emma lui priant du regard d'en prendre soin comme si c'était le sien.

Puis elle regarda Emma partir, son petit chérubin dans les bras. Elle était épuisée.

"Vous avez fait du très bon travail madame." Félicita la vieille russe.

"Merci..." souffla Zelena éreintée.

Elle l'avait remercié non seulement pour sa phrase mais aussi pour l'avoir aidée.

Emma revint peu de temps après, le bébé propre et habillé dans les bras.

"Toutes mes félicitations Zelena, c'est une fille." Lança Emma.

Le visage de la rousse s'illumina, sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

"Zoé..." murmura-t-elle.

"Zoé hein ? Quel beau prénom je tâcherai de m'en souvenir." Sourit Emma machiavélique en regardant la petite fille, ce que Zelena ne remarqua pas.

"Oui j'avais choisit ce prénom pour une fille et Zac si elle avait été un garçon."

"Dit moi, tu tenais à garder ton Z à ce que je vois."

La sorcière verte opina de la tête et tendit les bras devant elle.

"Tu me rend ma fille maintenant ?" Fit-elle impatiente.

Mais Emma ne bougea pas, elle resta debout. Les deux autres femmes se rapprochèrent d'elle pour pour prendre le bébé et seulement à cette instant la blonde avança et s'accroupit vers Zelena.

"Tu avais raison."

La rousse fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas ce qu'Emma voulait dire. Cette dernière claqua des doigts et la mère sentit quelque chose lui enserrer le poignet. Elle ne comprit que trop tard.

"Un ténébreux ne ce soucis que de lui et agit seulement dans son propre intérêt." Souffla-t-elle à son oreille puis elle se recula. "Emmenez là !" Ordonna-t-elle en se relevant.

Les deux autres femmes disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire et verte, emportant LA nouvelle Mills.

"Je te promet Emma Dark Swan que tu le paieras. Crois moi je te ferai regretter de m'avoir enlevé ma fille." Cracha la jeune maman, préparant déjà sa vengeance dans sa tête.

L'intéressée ricana avant d'elle aussi disparaître dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Une fois seule, la sorcière craqua, elle pleura de rage. Comment Emma avait osé prendre son enfant, elle ne pensait déjà pas accoucher dans la journée. Mais là elle avait vécu une grossesse accélérée, un accouchement douloureux, la joie de pouvoir enfin tenir son enfant contre elle et la souffrance de le perdre l'instant d'après. Tant d'émotions et de sensation l'avaient traversées qu'elle était sur le point d'imploser. La rage contenue en elle se déversa sur les objets l'entourant, ils volèrent à travers la pièce alors qu'elle se jurait d'avoir sa vengeance.

Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'Emma ne lui voudrait aucun mal et elle s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir chassée de chez elle avec ses acolytes.

Rumple lui avait suggéré de laisser Regina se faire happer par les ténèbres et quand elle avait vu Emma prendre sa place elle était réjouie. Tout le monde chercheraient un moyen de la ramener, ils seraient donc occupés et elle de son côté pourrait vivre tranquillement sa grossesse et peut-être même les premières semaines de son enfant. Mais son plan avait échoué, la ténébreuse était venue en personne lui arracher son bonheur.

"Je t'aurai Emma !" Hurla-t-elle ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de point dans un des murs.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

De retour chez elle, Emma retrouva ses sœurs pour enfin pouvoir libérer sa dague. La liberté était à portée de main, elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

Elle prit la petite Zoé délicatement en soutenant sa tête encore trop lourde et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Alessa s'approcha d'elle, emportant la sculpture avec elle. Elle la passa près de la main du jeune enfant mais celui ci n'ayant pas plus d'une heure ne bougea pas.

"Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop simple." Marmonna Emma.

Elle attrapa les petits doigts fragiles pour les faire caresser la surface froide du métal. Et comme prévu, quelques secondes après avoir retiré la petite main, la sculpture s'illumina en une vive lumière, presque aveuglante avant de disparaître pour laisser place à la dague ondulée.

Emma confia Zoé à Lizavetta qui se fit une joie de la tenir, puis elle saisit le manche du poignard dans les mains de la femme accroupit devant elle. Elle se leva gracieusement tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur son nom et son prénom. Elle l'avait enfin, sa liberté.

Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et se glissa à l'extérieur. Le froid lui sciait les jambes et elle dû luter pour arriver au milieu du jardin. Elle brandit la dague au dessus d'elle et des éclairs sortirent de la pointe. Alessa se posta derrière elle ainsi que Lizavetta avec la petite fille et elle regardèrent toutes les trois la foudre fendre le ciel. Kali fit son apparition à leurs côtés, appelé par cette force magique qui sortait de la lame ondulée. Le ciel s'assombrit, le soleil fut caché et Storybrooke plongé dans la pénombre. L'éclipse annonçait leur retour définitif.

Satisfaites, leur destin allait bientôt s'accomplir.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Pendant ce temps, La famille Mills avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour eux. Ils s'étaient préparés et avaient décidé de prendre le déjeuné chez Granny. Quand ils passèrent la porte et firent retentir la petit clochette, les regards ce tournèrent vers eux mais bien vite le monde repris son cours et la petite famille pu prendre place à une table afin de commander.

Regina aperçu Snow et David qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête. Assise sur la banquette, elle observa ses citoyens rire et sourire gaiement à leur amis. Elle vit le pirate au comptoir, seul, buvant sa tasse de café, étrange il avait pourtant l'habitude de boire du rhum.

Chacun avait retrouvé une personne disparue et la reine s'émerveilla de les voir tous si heureux, comme elle, elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses parents. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques années qu'elle serait ravie de voir le bonheur des autres, elle l'aurait fait brûler sur le bûché. Mais les preuves en étaient qu'à ce moment précis elle souriait, un sourire de pure extase, de savoir que le bonheur était à chaque coins de rue, suffisait-il de tomber dessus. Mais tout cela était sûrement le calme avant la tempête se dit-elle mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant vivre pleinement chaque moments supplémentaires qu'Emma lui avait offert avec ses géniteurs.

Quand soudain la nuit tomba dans la rue. Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent leur montre ou leur téléphone pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était. Une éclipse, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour oggi les amies. J'espère que ça vous aura plut en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.**

 **A bientot pour la suite. (Le prochain chapitre et deja écrit et n'attend que la correction, le chapitre 11 et bientot terminé également.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey bonjour à tout le monde comment ça va ? Voilà le chapitre 10 que vous attendez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Az :)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 - L'affrontement

·

Ce matin là, le capitaine Hook c'était levé déterminé. Il n'avait pas abusé de la bouteille la veille et se sentait bien.

La visite de ses amis et beaux parents l'avait fait réfléchir sur lui-même et sur son couple. Il devait reconquérir Emma et la sauver, mais pour cela il se devait de ne plus agir comme un martyr et arrêter de boire. Alors c'est ce qu'il a fait. Tenté plus d'une fois par son vieil ami le rhum, il avait réussi à tenir bon. Il était devenu un héros et un héros ne sombre pas dans l'alcool, il affronte ses problèmes. Il s'était endormis en lâche et se réveillait en combattant. Le brun avait rapidement enfilé des vêtements et était descendu de son bateau en direction du centre ville.

Arrivé devant le Granny's, il avait ouvert la porte avec fierté et avait salué les personnes présentes pour le déjeuné avant d'aller s'asseoir au comptoir, où il avait commandé un café. Cette commande avait d'ailleurs surpris Ruby qui s'apprêtait à lui servir son éternel verre de rhum, mais elle n'avait posé aucune question.

Lui aussi avait remarqué la gaité qui animait cet endroit et se trouva bien triste de ne pas pouvoir en profiter avec sa dulcinée.

Il avait vu David et Snow a une table mais avait préféré s'installer seul pour réfléchir.

"Ruby je peux avoir une salade et un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît ?"

Les clients allaient et venaient dans le restaurant, profitant de leur pause déjeuné. Et plus d'une fois des gens étaient venu près de lui pour passer leurs commandes, il n'y avait toutefois pas prêté attention, mais cette fois-ci, il releva la tête vers la personne qui venait d'arriver.

"Pas de problème je t'apporte ça !" Répondit Ruby enjouée.

Mais quand la cliente allait repartir en direction de sa table, le capitaine l'apostropha.

"Oh tiens Belle ! Ton crocodile de mari est toujours introuvable ?" Lui demanda-t-il, en colère de ce qu'avait fait Gold à Emma.

"J'ai du travail Kilian je n'ai pas le temps pour tes moqueries." Lui répondit la rousse, blessée.

"Attends !" Lui implora l'homme alors qu'elle repartait. "Excuse-moi, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Désolée de m'en prendre à toi pour ce qu'il a fait."

"C'est pas grave, je comprend, il a sacrifié la femme que tu aimes. Et pour ça je lui en veux terriblement. Mais j'ai vraiment du travail alors je vais te laisser."

"J'ai juste une petite question."

"Je t'écoute."

"Dans la forêt enchantée, quand... quand tu as embrassé le croc... Rumple, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas brisé sa malédiction ?"

La jeune femme se souvint tristement de ce passage dans le château du ténébreux, elle qui avait cru pouvoir changer la bête qu'elle aimait en homme qu'elle aimerait tout autant.

"Ca a faillit marcher, il commençait à redevenir un homme et ne plus avoir cette peau rocailleuse mais il s'en est aperçu et à préféré rester comme il était."

"Oh, je vois." Fit Hook d'un air compatissant.

"Je suis son amour véritable, mais il a choisit le pouvoir même s'il pensait me faire croire le contraire."

Kilian lui sourit, un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, puis il la regarda regagner sa table, qu'elle avait recouvert de livres et de parchemins. Cette femme était vraiment un rat de bibliothèque pensa-t-il avant de replonger son nez dans son café. Puis il songea a ce que Belle lui avait dit, le baiser de l'amour véritable avait réussit à changer le crocodile, il avait tout simplement choisit de ne pas changer. Il devait essayer, pour Emma, pour la sauver.

Le temps passa alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment il allait s'y prendre, tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse vide, quant tout à coup il sentit de l'agitation autour de lui. Et alors qu'il releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il vit que la nuit était tombée, l'obscurité emplissait le restaurant. Il descendit de son tabouret et s'avança jusqu'à la vitrine pour observer le ciel. Celui-ci était dépourvu d'étoile et le soleil était devenu noir. Une éclipse.

"On dirait qu'Emma a fait des siennes." Fit Regina qui elle aussi s'était approchée de la vitre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était là.

"Sans vouloir t'offenser majesté, il se peut que ce soit un phénomène naturel." Répondit-il froidement.

"Tu es devenu météorologue maintenant ?! C'est une grande nouvelle !" S'exclama la brune.

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à la femme qui se moquait de lui.

"Si elle ne t'avait pas sauvé ce soir là, peut-être qu'on en serait pas là !" Cracha-t-il levant son crochet comme une menace.

"Tu me sembles content avec ton crochet. Peut-être que tu en voudrais deux ?!" Réplica Regina sur le même ton en avançant d'un pas.

Il se fixèrent tous les deux, entamant un duel de regard, l'un ne supportant pas qu'on accuse la femme qu'il aimait sous prétexte qu'elle était la méchante, et l'autre dépitée qu'il ne veuille pas regarder la vérité en face. Les lumières grésillèrent au dessus de leur tête alors qu'au loin Granny criait qu'elle avait trouvé l'interrupteur dans la pénombre.

"Cessez de vous battre, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. Regina a raison c'est l'œuvre d'Emma."

"Ah merci Snow, cet idiot ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux."

Le capitaine allait contre-attaquer mais une main levée de sa belle-mère l'en empêcha.

Regina quand à elle, retourna voir son fils et ses parents à leur table. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre la suite des événements.

Kilian lui, retourna sur son tabouret et se fit la remarque de s'installer plus loin de madame le maire la prochaine fois.

Le temps repris son cours dans le restaurant où le déjeuner avait prit des airs de dîner. Tout le monde occupé à faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Belle mangeait sa salade en feuilletant ses livres, Ruby et Granny servaient leurs clients, Snow et David chouchoutaient leur petit dernier et Regina profitait de sa famille. Mais personne ne rata l'épais nuage de fumée qui se forma au milieu de la salle. Et quand il fut évaporé, personne ne fut surpris de voir Emma et ses trois nouvelles amies.

Toutes les quartes étaient dos à dos, chacune tournées vers un endroit différent.

Emma elle, était positionnée face à Regina qui s'était levée en les voyant arriver. Leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés et si Regina n'avait pas su rester impassible, elle aurait rougit de gêne en remarquant le regard prédateur de son ancien shérif. C'était leur première confrontation depuis le fameux rêve de la brune et si elle avait su qu'Emma l'avait observée sous la douche, elle aurait sans doute craquée. Elle était persuadée de voir du désir dans son regard mais n'était pas sûre de ce que cela signifiait. Était-ce du désir pour sa personne ou simplement l'envie de réduire à néant toutes vies humaines ? Elle n'était pas sûre, mais gardait tout de même à l'esprit que la femme en face d'elle restait emplit de ténèbres derrière son visage angélique.

Sans lâcher la brune ténébreuse des yeux, Emma vit Kilian se rapprocher de celle qui hantait de façon improbable son esprit. Il s'était placé devant Henry, pour le protéger et elle due se résoudre à comprendre cette crainte et ce geste, elle avait quand même faillit tuer son propre fils.

Les trois autres femmes attendaient derrière elle, impatientes qu'il se passe quelque chose, regardant tour à tour les personnes autour d'elles, les regardant d'un air menaçant prêtes à bondir si l'un d'entre eux tentait quoi que ce soit.

La blonde s'avança près de Regina, ses billes vertes toujours encrées dans celles brunes et elle s'arrêta proche de celle-ci. Très proche. Trop proche pour que les pensées de Regina restent sages. Elle lutta pour garder contenance en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce geste écarta les pans de son chemisier et creusa un peu plus son décolleté.

Emma quitta les yeux de cette brune sulfureuse et baissa le regard, se perdant dans les tréfonds de la dentelle qu'elle apercevait.

Le maire restait concentrée sur son objectif, rester stoïque alors qu'Emma fixait sans pudeur ses seins. Mais tous ses efforts furent réduit à néant quand elle sentit le souffle chaud près de son oreille.

"Tu ferais bien de fermer ce bouton avant que je ne puisse plus me retenir de faire de ton rêve une réalité." Murmura la blonde pour que seule Regina puisse l'entendre.

Les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillèrent à cette annonce, Emma avait insisté sur le pronom "ton", savait-elle ? Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, il était hors de question qu'elle perde la face maintenant, surtout devant ses citoyens qui l'a pensait imperturbable. Elle avait une réputation à tenir.

"Miss Swan je ne pense pas que vous soyez à la hauteur de mes attentes." Rétorqua-t-elle le plus calmement possible, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle savait très bien de quel rêve elle parlait.

Sa voix était involontairement rauque et ses muscles crispés mais son visage ne laissa passer aucune émotion, ne laissant pas à Emma l'opportunité d'être satisfaite de l'avoir troublée.

"Nous en sommes revenues aux "Miss Swan" alors ? J'en suis bien déçue."

La blonde s'était tournée pour arpenter le restaurant et observer les différentes personnes. Elle avait bien vu sa mère vouloir intervenir mais l'air menaçant des autres femme l'en avait dissuadé.

"Je laisserais tomber les convenances quand vous me prouverai que je peux de nouveau vous faire confiance."

Emma fit volt face, un sourire machiavélique peint sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approchait une nouvelle fois de la brune et brandit sa dague sous ses yeux.

"Je craint fort que ça ne soit pas pour tout de suite dans ce cas là."

"Comment est-ce que..."

Sa question mourut dans sa gorge, ne comprenant pas comment Emma avait pu récupérer sa dague.

"Oh voyons Regina tu ne crois pas que je vais te dévoiler tous mes secrets tout de même."

Ses yeux plantaient dans ceux de la brune, Emma essayait de l'intimider mais au lieu de cela elle se perdit et imagina ces orbes brunes envahies par le plaisir, puis ces lèvres parfaitement laquées soupirer et gémir sous ses caresses.

"Emma laisse nous t'aider." Implora Kilian en posant sa main valide sur le bras que la blonde avait gardé près du visage de Regina pour lui montrer la dague.

Son visage changea et passa de l'envie à la colère en une fraction de seconde, contrariée que quelqu'un vienne interrompre ses pensées peu chastes. Le maire le remarqua et c'est le regard toujours encré dans celui de la femme qui l'a troublait qu'elle conseilla :

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça."

"Tiens tu m'aimes bien maintenant ?" Demanda-t-il intrigué par cette recommandation.

"Non, mais pour l'instant tu es utile."

L'homme ne ce formalisa pas et décida d'insister en forçant la blonde à le regarder. Elle fit disparaître sa dague dans un endroit qu'elle seule connaissait avant d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

"Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça j'étais un homme déchu, tourmenté par les obstacles que la vie m'a fait traverser. Mais tu m'as changé, tu m'as montré le droit chemin en me donnant une seconde chance. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'était le bonheur, ce que j'avait perdue de vue il y a bien longtemps. Alors maintenant j'aimerais en faire de même pour toi."

Doucement, il prit la main d'Emma et y déposa quelque chose. Cette dernière regarda dans sa paume et y découvrit une chevalière.

"Cette bague appartenait à mon frère Liam. Elle m'a aidé à survivre en me rappelant sans cesse l'homme que j'étais. J'espère qu'elle pourra t'aider à y voir plus clair au fond de ton cœur."

Le silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes, mais alors que Kilian avait les yeux emplis d'amour et de tendresse, l'expression d'Emma elle resta froide après cette déclaration.

"Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire ?" Questionna-t-elle perturbant ce silence.

"T'ouvrir les yeux en t'ouvrant mon cœur." Répondit-il sans pudeur.

Comprenant ses intentions, Emma empoigna le col de la veste du pirate et écrasa brutalement sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baisé sans émotion.

Le souffle de l'assemblée se coupa, à la fois anxieux et impatient de savoir si cette fois encore l'amour triompherait du mal. Les quelques secondes leur parurent une éternité quand finalement Emma relâcha son emprise sur le capitaine. Mais rien ne c'était passé.

"Je ne comprend pas ça aurait dû marcher."

"Il faut te rendre à l'évidence pirate, tu n'es pas son sauveur." Ricana Regina amusée par le résultat.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes moqueries." Rétorqua le brun sans vouloir perdre contact avec sa bien aimée.

Mais celle-ci se détourna de lui pour retourner voir Regina.

"Je devrais remercier ta sœur pour m'avoir aidé à libérer ma dague de la prison que tu avais créé."

"Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?" Demanda la brune les dents serrées sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait brisée la magie du sang.

"Oh ne t'en prends pas à elle, elle n'a fait qu'accoucher, la petite Zoé est très mignonne."

Regina n'en revint pas, réalisant soudainement que cela était impossible et que la magie d'Emma avait accéléré la grossesse de sa sœur. Sa petite nièce, avait aussi le pouvoir de briser la magie du sang.

"Retirer un enfant à sa mère est vraiment cruel même venant d'un ténébreux."

"Tu me flatte très chère. Et puis je te rappel que c'est de ta sœur dont on parle, celle qui t'a volé Robin et qui voulait te tuer."

Elle avait énuméré ses arguments en se rapprochant toujours plus de la brune.

"Où est l'enfant ?"

"Quelque part en sécurité."

"Permettez moi d'en douter."

"Épargne moi ce petit jeu, on y a déjà assez joué." Fit Emma, lasse de devoir se battre verbalement avec la femme qui fut son amie.

Pendant que les deux femmes s'envoyaient des piques, Hook lui les observait. Ne réalisant toujours pas que le baiser d'amour n'avait pas fonctionné. Puis une idée lui vint, le plus discrètement possible il tâtonna ses poches quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Plongeant sa main à l'intérieur de son blouson de cuir, il attrapa une petite fiole qu'il avait en sa possession depuis un certain temps. Il l'ouvrit avec ses dents et répandit le contenu sur son crochet.

Regina vit le visage de la ténébreuse se tordre de douleur et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit que le capitaine avait enfoncé son bras dans sa poitrine. Ce même bras ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le baiser n'a pas fonctionné." Lança l'homme alors que la blonde c'était tourné vers lui. "Tu n'as pas ton cœur."

Sans prévenir, l'ancienne sauveuse glissa ses doigts autour de son cou et le souleva. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et il se débattait, peinant à respirer.

"Ça ne t'ai pas venue à l'esprit que peut-être je ne t'aime pas ?" Questionna-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. "Une femme intelligente m'a appris que lors d'une confrontation mieux valait s'alléger du poids de son cœur."

En entant ces paroles, Regina réalisa que la femme intelligente en question c'était elle. Elle se souvint de la fois où elle lui avait dit cela, lors d'un entraînement où elle et la blonde s'étaient affrontées pour mesurer la puissance des pouvoirs d'Emma. La brune avait alors plongé sa main dans la cage thoracique du shérif pour lui apprendre cette leçon.

"Alors Quoi !? Tu vas me faire regretter d'avoir commis ce geste ?" Réussit-il a demander le souffle coupé.

"Tu n'auras pas le temps de regretter !"

Sa deuxième main plongea dans le torse de son ancien amant comme il l'avait fait, mais à l'inverse de lui, elle en ressortit son organe palpitant et lumineux. Elle relâcha la prise qu'elle exerçait sur son cou le laissant choir sur le carrelage du restaurant.

"Non Emma ne fait pas ça !" S'exclama sa mère à l'autre bout de la pièce, la faisant se retourner.

"Sinon quoi ? Mon cœur deviendra noir ? Laisse moi te dire une chose : il l'est déjà." Puis elle remporta son attention sur l'homme qu'elle étranglait. "Cette bague que tu m'as donné..."dit-elle en montrant l'anneau. "Tu aurais dû la garder elle aurait pu te servir."

Son poing se serra, faisant agoniser le pirate au sol. Les larmes de sa mère roulaient sur ses joues, des larmes de tristesse et de désespoir mais aussi de déception, déçue que sa fille soit capable de tels choses. Le bout de ses doigts rejoignirent sa paume et alors que Kilian rendait son dernier souffle, l'organe au creux de sa main devint poussière qu'elle laissa tomber par terre.

"Voilà une bonne chose de faite." Ajouta la blonde en frottant ses mains pour enlever les résidus de poussière, sous les yeux craintifs des habitants qu'elle avait autres fois protégé.

"Comme Henry je voyais du bon au fond de vous Miss Swan mais j'avais tord." Annonça Regina horrifiée, elle n'aimait pas cet homme mais ne souhaitait pas non plus sa mort.

"Vous vous êtes donnez le mot pour interrompre mes moments de joies on dirait."

"Le jour où on aura réussi à anéantir les ténèbres en vous Miss Swan vous regretterai ce que vous venez de faire."

"Oh parce que toi tu regrettes d'avoir causé tant de malheur autour de toi ?! Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire à Neverland."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle était simplement choquée que la blonde ai pu tuer le capitaine et qu'elle ai utilisé ses propres mots contre elle.

"Alors Regina tu ne dis plus rien ?! J'aurais comme qui dirait rendu muette la Méchante Reine ?! Quelle victoire glorieuse." Se moqua Emma.

Elle se pencha à l'oreille du maire comme elle l'avait fait un peu avant. "Et cesse de m'appeler "Miss Swan veux-tu, ou les seuls mots que tu seras capable d'articuler seront "oh oui Emma prends-moi ! Encore !" Gémit-elle de façon sensuel.

Malgré l'acte de barbarie dont elle avait été témoin, Regina ne pu réfréner le frisson de désir qui la parcourut et enflamma ses reins, mouillant son sous-vêtement. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle soit si rebutée par la blonde et en même temps si attirée ? Au lieu de montrer son véritable ressentit, avec audace elle leva la main et l'abattit sur la joue de l'autre femme. Mais elle fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle Emma avait contré son geste en capturant ses phalanges dans les siennes.

Ce contact était tendre et chaud et pourtant ces mêmes doigts avaient donné la mort quelques minutes plus tôt.

Emma porta leur main à sa bouche et embrassa le dos de celle de la brune.

"Vous m'excuserez ma Reine mais j'ai à faire."

Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses acolytes.

"Oh et une dernière chose, j'allais oublier !" Ricana-t-elle pour ce moquer d'elle même. "Le problème que vous allez devoir affronter, seul un sauveur pourrait le résoudre. Dommage qu'il n'y en ai plus."

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'enveloppa dans un nuage de fumée blanche, suivis de près par trois autres pour s'évanouir dans la nature, laissant tout le monde effrayés, en colère et triste d'avoir perdu leur ami.

Snow pleurait dans les bras de son mari, elle en était sûre maintenant, elle avait perdu sa fille une seconde fois.

David enlaçait sa femme, souffrant de la même peine qu'elle. Mais ses yeux se portèrent sur la dépouille de son ami et il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Snow pour demander aux nains de l'aider à le transporter à la morgue de l'hôpital.

Regina elle, était auprès de son fils qui pleurait également. Il aimait bien Hook et aimait sa mère blonde et aujourd'hui il les avait perdu tous les deux, l'un était mort et l'autre était démoniaque.

"Je te promet que je ferai tout pour la ramener Henry." Promis sa mère brune peinée par le chagrin de son fils.

"C'est trop tard maintenant. On ne peut plus rien pour elle." Fit-il en colère, se levant pour aller voir sa grand-mère.

Elle le regarda partir au loin, se promettant à elle même de tout faire pour que son petit garçon retrouve son sourire.

"Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

Cora et Henry senior s'étaient approchés de leur fille.

"Moi oui, mais Henry non."

"Je vais aller le voir, je vous laisse entre femme." Lança le vieil homme en embrassant sa fille sur la joue avant de partir.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur le carré de peau que son père avait embrassé. Ce contact tendre lui avait manqué mais son esprit bascula sur le baiser qu'avait reçu sa main, cette tendresse dont Emma avait fait preuve la troubla.

"Qu'est ce qui te tracasse chérie ?" Demanda sa mère.

"Oh rien ne t'inquiète pas." Fit la brune en se reprenant.

"Je suis ta mère voyons et je sais quand tu as quelque chose qui te préoccupe. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce que t'as dit Emma à l'oreille ?"

Regina releva rapidement la tête, non sa mère ne pouvait pas avoir entendue, Emma avait murmuré tellement bas qu'elle avait faillit ne pas entendre alors qu'elle était à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Ruby aurait pu entendre avec son ouïe sur développé, mais sa mère, c'était impossible.

"Qu'as tu entendus au juste ?"

"Je n'est rien entendu." Répondit sa mère, ce qui l'a soulagea. "Mais je sais lire sur les lèvres."

"Oh évidemment..." souffla Regina.

"Chérie, entretient tu une quelconque relation avec cette femme ?"

"Mais non voyons !" S'offusqua la brune, des pensées peu chaste s'insinuant dans son esprit.

"Ce que j'ai lu sur ses lèvres dit le contraire."

"Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle !" S'impatienta Regina qui commençait à trouver cette conversation gênante.

"Désolé mais j'essaye de comprendre comment sauver cette blonde."

"Et c'est en me demandant ce genre de chose que tu vas trouver ?"

"Je cherche toutes les possibilités."

"Hook a essayé une possibilité et ça n'a pas marché, elle n'avait pas son cœur."

"Oh si cet homme avait été son véritable amour il ne serait pas mort."

"Comment ça ?" Interrogea la plus jeune intriguée.

"Le baiser aurait certes pas brisé la malédiction car elle n'avait pas son cœur mais son âme l'aurait empêché de le tuer. Et ça c'est la reine des cœurs qui te le dit."

"Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment car Bealfire et mort aussi."

"Mais qui te dit que son véritable amour est mort chérie."

Sur cette phrase elle laissa sa fille pour rejoindre son mari et son petit fils.

Regina ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Le véritable amour d'Emma courrait les rues et elle avait peu de temps pour le trouver et vaincre les ténèbres. Comment allait-elle faire ?

* * *

 **A bientot pour le chapitre 11 et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ca fait toujours plaisir et ca motive pour écrire. Alors n'oubliez pas plus vous laissez de review, plus je serai rapide.**

 **Bise et a la prochaine ! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey bonjour tout le monde je suis de retour avec le chapitre 11. Pardonnez moi mes MàJ irrégulières s'il vous plaît.**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier de lire cette histoire, de la suivre, de la mettre en favoris et de laisser des reviews :)**

 **Je vous laisse lire et surtout n'oubliez pas de me donne raison votre avis.**

 **A bientôt et bisous !**

 **Az ;)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Jessie943 :** Mdr 😂 ravie que la mort de Hook te rende heureuse ! Merci pour ta review. Très vite et j'espère que celui là te plaira tout autant.

 **LittleBigLow :** Merci beaucoup ! Il fallait bien qu'Emma soit une vrai méchante pourquoi une fois Lol 😂

 **Regina lily Swan :** Ça tombe bien j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ce passage, et pour ce qui est de moment où Regina suppliera Emma, patience il arrive bientôt 😏

 **EvilChachouuu :** Voici la suite !

 **Pilounana :** Je suis contante que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Emma n'en a pas encore fini avec notre brune préférée ça je peux te le garantir. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira. Et je te remerci de porter attention à mon histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 11 - L'enterrement

·

Bien que radieuse, cette journée était sombre. Cela faisait trois jours que le capitaine Hook était mort et aujourd'hui venait l'heure de son enterrement. Emma et ses amies n'avaient rien tenté durant ces trois jours, sûrement parce que la blonde voulait quand même que la ville face son deuil.

Tout en pensant à cette éventualité, Regina répétait encore et encore son discours devant son miroir. En tant que créatrice de Storybrooke et maire de cette même ville elle se devait d'intervenir pour les funérailles de son ancien collaborateur. Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais le respectait pour les actions qu'il avait pu faire et puis il s'occupait bien d'Henry.

Elle était moulée dans une belle robe noire lui arrivant juste au-dessus du genou, ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Le décolleté en V couvrait sa poitrine de façon décente, c'était un enterrement tout de même. Ses longues jambes fines étaient recouvertes d'un léger collant noir logé dans de belles bottines en daim noire également.

L'heure de partir était bientôt là et Regina descendit rejoindre son fils et ses parents. Ils montèrent dans la belle Mercedes de la brune en direction du cimetière.

Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes et la famille Mills les salua. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, tous vêtu de noir et le mouchoir à la main. Ils étaient nombreux ceux qui était venu rendre hommage à Killian Jones, tous attristé par sa disparition violente.

Il faisait froid ce jour-là et les manches courtes de sa robe ne lui permettaient pas de rester ainsi, alors elle avait enfilé son long manteau qui cachait presque son vêtement. Les mains dans ses poches, elle observait le monde regroupé autour du cercueil du capitaine. Elle allait devoir bientôt commencer.

Elle se plaça au bout du cercueil et attendit quelques minutes les possibles retardataires, puis elle commença.

"Nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui pour célébrer la vie de cet homme. Nombre d'entre vous le connaissait et l'appréciait. Je ne vais pas vous mentir je ne le portais pas vraiment dans mon cœur. Mais je le respectait." Cet aveu fit sourire quelques personnes. "Les gens de ce monde le connaissent comme étant un homme barbare et avide de vengeance mais nous, nous savons qu'il n'était pas cet homme-là. Nous l'avons vu combattre à nos côtés et nous protéger. Nous l'avons vu aimer aussi, mais malheureusement pour lui cet amour lui a coûté la vie." Elle baissa les yeux en repensant aux gestes d'Emma à ce moment-là. "Je me plaisais à croire que toutes personnes quittant ce monde étaient soulagées d'un poids et qu'ils reposaient en paix, mais les récents événements mon prouvés le contraire. J'espère seulement que notre bon vieux capitaine pourra trouver le chemin vers la lumière. Puissions-nous nous relever après cet événement tragique."

Son discours n'était pas très long, mais toucha l'assemblée et sa dernière phrase signifiait bien plus que ce qu'elle paraissait. La ville devait se relever après la perte d'un ami, mais également après celle de sa sauveuse. Suite à un tel acte ils devaient craindre l'avenir car leur héroïne était devenue leur bourreau.

Regina vit son fils s'approcher d'elle les larmes aux yeux, il était triste. Il enlaça sa mère pour la remercier d'avoir préparé ce petit discours en l'honneur du pirate. Lui-même en était incapable, comme beaucoup de personnes présentes, la tristesse et la colère les empêchant presque d'articuler.

Le jeune garçon se tourna ensuite vers le cercueil qui commençait à descendre dans le trou où il allait passer l'éternité. Ses yeux ne le lâchèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le fond. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il réalisait que c'était la fin, que jamais plus il ne verrait le capitaine. Il ouvrit un pan de sa veste et en sortit la flasque de rhum que le capitaine gardait toujours avec lui. Il l'ouvrit et déversa un peu de son contenu sur le cercueil.

"À Hook ! Puisses-tu trouver ta fin heureuse."

Et il but une gorgée d'alcool. Sa mère ne lui en voulu en aucunes manières, cet hommage aurait fait sourire Kilian.

David approcha de son petit-fils avec Snow et tous les deux burent également une gorgée. Malheureusement la flasque ne contenait pas assez de rhum pour tout le monde alors les autres s'était contenté de jeter une poignée de terre sur le cercueil.

Le cimetière se vida peu à peu laissant les gardiens reboucher le trou. Henry était resté pour s'assurer que les hommes faisaient leur travail correctement. Il observait la stèle en marbre ou était gravé "Killian Jones, capitaine et ami dévoué, 1740-2016". Le pirate était vieux mais en avait pas l'air, le temps passé à Neverland l'avait conservé.

Regina s'était éloignée avec ses parents, regardant de loin son fils en réalisant à quel point il avait grandi. Au bout de quelques longues minutes elle revint vers lui.

"Henry il est temps de rentrer." Dit-elle calmement, à la limite de chuchoter. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Il releva la tête et implora du regard sa mère de rester un peu plus longtemps.

"Tu sais tout à l'heure quand tu as bu dans cette flasque-"

"Tu es en colère parce que j'ai bu de l'alcool ?" La coupa-t-il alors qu'elle avait glissé une main sur son dos pour le réconforter.

"Non je... non je ne suis pas en colère. C'était une très bonne idée cet hommage. Il aurait apprécié le geste."

"Merci maman..." souffla-t-il avec un soupçon de fierté.

"Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas, tu n'es pas encore majeur alors cette fois était la dernière jusqu'à tes vingt et un ans."

Le jeune homme sourit, sa mère avait le don de lui redonner le sourire quand il était au plus mal et il lui en avait fait baver lors de sa dixième année. Maintenant il avait seize ans et comprenait sa mère adoptive. La vie était loin d'être un conte de fée.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Emma observait la scène de loin, se réjouissant de la tristesse des autres. Elle était venue accompagnée de ces trois consœurs pour assister à l'enterrement de loin et à l'abri des regards, ne voulant pas perdurer les obsèques.

Elle s'était découvert un certain respect pour la mort, sûrement parce qu'elle lui était étroitement liée. La grande faucheuse avait pris place dans son crâne et lui dictait les choses à faire. Ou plutôt elle avait pris possession de son corps. Elle avait d'abord tué Cruella en la poussant du haut de la falaise, prétextant vouloir protéger son fils. Mais à ce moment de sa vie elle savait que franchir ce cap et ainsi jouer à Dieu était son destin. Après tout, tout le monde devait mourir, c'était la loi de l'univers.

Elle avait réveillé les morts, prévoyant en recruter quelques-uns dans son armée. Et maintenant, elle avait fait disparaître à tout jamais les décombres d'un amour passé, tout se déroulait à la perfection. Mais la suite de son plan devait maintenant être mise à exécution. Elle devait rallier du monde à sa cause. À savoir, la Méchante sorcière de l'Ouest, la Reine des Cœurs et l'Evil Queen. Les trois charmantes Mills devaient faire partie de sa bande. Elle avait déjà un moyen de pression sur Zelena, mais les deux autres allaient être plus compliquées à amadouer. Elle avait des idées en tête pour chacune d'entre elles mais elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Heureusement que Kali, Alessa et Lizavetta faisait partie de l'équation.

Le souffle chaud qu'elle sentit sur sa nuque dégagée la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle tourna brièvement la tête pour apercevoir une Alessa penchée sur son épaule.

"À quoi penses-tu ?" Demanda la brune.

"La mort signifie qu'on est plus. Nombreux sont ceux qui disent que ce qui n'est pas, n'existe pas. Et que donc la mort n'existe pas." Cita Emma en regardant son fils quitter la tombe du capitaine aux côtés de sa mère adoptive.

Alessa qui elle aussi regardait la scène, fronça les sourcils et tourna le visage pour regarder la blonde, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

"Je vais leur prouver que j'existe bel et bien !"

Le sourire machiavélique qui naquit sur le visage de la brune aux yeux bleus fut involontaire, mais totalement approprié. Elle regarda la blonde partir rejoindre les deux autres femmes avant de retourner son attention vers les rangés de pierres gravées. Avant son arrivée à Storybrooke cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un cimetière.

 **[Flash-back]**

En cette belle journée de printemps, Alessa foulait la pelouse du grand cimetière de Palerme. Son garde du corps Santo la suivait de près.

Elle portait un grand chapeau noir et des lunettes de soleil pour cacher son visage. Des précautions devaient être prises pour ne pas risquer sa vie.

La jeune femme et son homme de main arrivèrent près de la seule tombe qui les intéressait en ce jour.

"Bonjour papa..." souffla la jeune femme, le timbre de sa voix trahissant son émotion. "Je t'ai apporté des camélias blancs, tes fleurs préférées." Continua-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour déposer le bouquet sur le marbre. "Je... je..." elle ne trouvait pas ses mots pour parler à son défunt père, mais la main de Santo posé sur son épaule lui donna du courage. Elle recouvra cette main robuste de ses doigts fins. "Antonio est tombé, il... il s'est fait arrêter..."

Le silence plana autour d'eux, comme s'ils attendaient une réponse du plus grand mafieux de tous les temps. La jeune brune était attristée, son frère s'était fait arrêter, dénoncé par un de leur homme de main. Son aîné maintenant derrière les barreaux elle devait reprendre le flambeau.

"Giuglio nous a trahis papa, il t'a trahis ! Tu lui faisais confiance pour nous protéger mais il a envoyé ton fils derrière les barreaux et Dieu seul sait pour combien de temps."

La tristesse avait laissé place à la rage et Santo avait resserré son étreinte pour la calmer. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il vérifia l'écran.

"C'est Mario, le travail est fait."

"J'ai pris mes précautions." Annonça-t-elle. "A l'heure où je te parle, une bâche en plastique recouvre le sol de mon bureau et le corps sans vie de ton homme de main en qui tu avais pleinement confiance y est avachit. Je t'ai vengé papa et j'ai vengé Antonio."

Elle se releva, regardant la stèle tout en faisant tourner la chevalière surmontée d'une pierre d'onyx noir. Cette chevalière appartenait à son frère et son père avant lui. Elle traînait aux doigts de tous les leaders de leur famille depuis des générations.

"Je te promet de faire de mon mieux pour te succéder et succéder à mon frère. Je t'aime papa..." termina-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir de cette endroit.

"Je vous promets de la protéger coûte que coûte Marcelo." Murmura Santo avant d'embrasser le marbre froid par signe de respect et de rejoindre la jeune femme.

 **[Fin du flashback]**

Une larme silencieuse perla sur la joue au souvenir douloureux. Puis son esprit divagua sur Santo, il avait toujours été présent pour elle, dans les bons comme les pires moments et devait se faire un sang d'encre. Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de se jour où elle avait pris une balle en plein cœur mais elle se rappelait la présence de l'homme au-dessus d'elle, la serrant contre lui, lui avait prouvé que sa dévotion envers elle était sincère. Elle eut un pincement au cœur de savoir son ami sûrement à sa recherche et qu'il ne la trouverait jamais.

"Tu viens ?" Entendit-elle derrière elle.

D'un revers de la main elle essuya ses larmes et se tourna pour rejoindre les autres.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

"Bon Kali, toi tu retournes chez les Mills, j'ai encore besoin de toi là-bas pour quelques petits trucs."

Elles étaient retournées dans leur manoir pour faire le point sur les récents événements avant de reprendre leur mission. Emma avait retrouvé sa dague, elle avait tué Hook, dérobé le bébé de Zelena, maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu'à rallier à leur armée les deux plus grandes sorcières que les mondes aient connues et répendre le chaos sur leur passage.

"Ça ne me déplaît pas de retourner là-bas, je m'y suis faite une place. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir en quoi je peux encore être utile ?" Répondit la jeune femme.

"J'aimerais que tu attires Cora dans un piège." Informa Emma, un sourire espiègle peint sur le visage. "Il faudrait que tu l'attires près du port."

"Très bien et comment je fais ça ?"

"Fais appel à ton imagination."

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Kali apparue à l'étage de la maison des Mills, elle savait qu'à une heure aussi avancée dans la journée elle ne trouverait personne dans les chambres, tout le monde serait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se transforma rapidement en chien et descendit les marches pour les rejoindre.

"Ah tu es là toi !" Dit tristement Henry qui était assis sur le canapé en cuir du salon. "Allez viens."

La petite tape qu'il donna sur l'assise du canapé fit comprendre à Kali qu'elle pouvait monter. Elle sentait le chagrin de son jeune maître et se blottit contre lui pour lui donner un peu de réconfort.

Le brun sourit, cette chienne avait compris de quoi il avait besoin et il ne la repoussa pas, il l'a pris même dans ses bras et passa lascivement ses doigts dans le poil noir de la bête.

"Tu es une brave bête Kali."

La chienne profitait des papouilles qu'elle recevait, glissant un peu plus chaque fois, pour se retrouver sur le dos et se faire gratter le ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça, et ce jeune garçon elle l'aimait aussi, c'était son ami.

Ses yeux se fermaient au fur et à mesure qu'Henry lui grattait le ventre. Elle ne s'endormait pas non, elle savourait cet instant privilégié qu'elle avait rarement connu. Elle avait eu Abah durant quelques années, mais malheureusement son compagnon de douleur et d'errance avait disparu de la pire des façons. Mais miraculeusement elle avait retrouvé une famille. Certes elle leur mentait, mais eux étaient sincères avec elle et elle avait un tout petit sentiment de culpabilité dans le coin de sa tête, trop petit pour être entendu.

Les yeux fermés, elle repensa soudain aux dernières phrases d'Emma, elle devait trouver un moyen d'attirer Cora vers le port mais comment allait-elle faire elle ne savait pas encore.

La main caressant son poitrail disparue sans prévenir. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se releva pour connaître la raison de ce retrait. Elle constata qu'Henry regardait sa montre.

"Tu n'es pas encore sortie, avec toute cette histoire j'en avait oublié tes besoins. Désolé." Dit-il en se levant.

Kali ne comprenait pas elle resta assise sur le canapé, regardant par-dessus le dossier son compagnon partir vers l'entrée. Et quand il ouvrit le placard pour en sortir son harnais et sa laisse, elle comprit et sauta par-dessus le dossier, surexcité de pouvoir sortir. "Satané d'instinct de chien" pensa-t-elle.

"Oh Henry, où vas-tu ?" Lit demanda sa grand-mère.

"Je vais sortir Kali. Avec l'enterrement j'avais presque oublié de le faire."

Voyant la mine triste et fatiguée de son petit-fils, Cora eu le cœur brisé. Elle l'attira à elle dans une étreinte réconfortante.

"Je vais m'en charger, rejoins ta mère elle saura mieux te réconforter que moi."

Le jeune homme opina de la tête et la remercia du regard avant de recevoir un baisé sur le front.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de l'attacher, elle obéit bien. La laisse c'est juste au cas où vous croiseriez un autre chien, elle est pas très sociable."

Cora opina et sortit avec Kali. Pour cette dernière c'était sa chance de pouvoir conduire la sorcière sur le port elle ne devait pas la laisser passer alors elle commença à avancer, empruntant le chemin de sa promenade habituelle et s'assura que la femme la suivait bien.

La Reine de Cœur emboîta le pas de la chienne, lui faisant confiance pour lui montrer les coins de la ville où Henry avait l'habitude de la promener.

Elles passèrent dans le parc, longeant le lac où quelques canards barbotaient tranquillement. Puis elles arrivèrent sur la plage, Kali ne résistant pas à son instinct canin se mit à courir dans le sable sous le regard amusé de Cora. La chienne s'approcha de cette dernière, un bâton dans la gueule qu'elle déposa à ses pieds. La sorcière comprit que cette brave bête voulait jouer et ramassa ledit bâton pour le lui lancer. Kali partit à toute vitesse pour le chercher, faisant se soulever des gerbes de sable sur son passage, elle était heureuse et libre. Mais soudain, sa mission lui revint en mémoire et elle s'arrêta aussitôt, elle regarda en arrière et vit Cora se rapprocher d'elle. C'était le bon moment. Elle recommença à courir, mais plus doucement cette fois si, jusqu'au port.

"Kali revient ici, dépêche-toi !" Cria Cora qui essayait de la suivre.

Mais elle ne revint pas, alors la femme aux cheveux foncés continua de la suivre et la chercha sur le port mais aucune trace de la chienne.

"S'il te plaît sort de ta cachette, je ne veux pas rentrer et annoncer à Henry que j'ai perdu ta trace. Il est déjà assez triste comme ça."

En écho à cette demande, elle entendit du bruit provenant de derrière quelques caisses en bois vides qui devaient être des poubelles. Elle s'approcha de cet endroit dont elle doutait que ce soit la cachette d'un chien de vingt kilos, mais elle devait vérifier. Elle dégagea quelques-unes des caisses et sans surprises ne trouva rien derrière. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru l'échine, quelqu'un venait de faire son apparition derrière elle et elle savait très bien qui c'était.

"Je me demandait quand est-ce que vous alliez me solliciter... Emma." Dit-elle en se retournant lentement.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la blonde n'était pas seule, une belle jeune femme brune se tenait à ses côtés, complètement nue.

"Bonjour Cora. Comment va votre cœur depuis qu'il est de nouveau à sa place ?"

"Que voulez-vous ?" Demanda la plus âgé ignorant la question de la Ténébreuse.

"Oh pas grand-chose, vous vous en êtes passé durant des années, ça ne vous manquera pas."

"Regina..." souffla Cora en repensant au comportement que la blonde avait eu envers sa fille.

"Entre autre." Conclut Emma en enfonçant sa main dans la cage thoracique de la Reine de Cœur, retirant son cœur palpitant. "Je pensais plutôt à cet organe si précieux. Mais j'aurais aussi ta fille."

Le sourire machiavélique qui étira les lèvres de la blonde glaça le sang de Cora, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait peur et se sentiment ne lui plaisait pas.

"Ma fille saura te libérer, quitte à te tuer elle le fera."

"Pas si je LA libère avant." Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme brune. "Kali, raccompagne la à la maison du maire et assure toi que rien ne soit découvert."

Un nuage de fumée rouge se forma autour de la brune et son corps nu disparu pour laisser place à son apparence de chien. Cora écarquilla les yeux, alors depuis le début Kali était sous les ordres de la Ténébreuse.

"Vous oubliez un détail, Regina s'en rendra compte immédiatement."

"Je ne me fait pas de soucis, toutes les deux vous saurez être discrète. Après tout, Regina n'avait jamais remarqué que vous n'aviez pas votre cœur durant toutes ces années. Maintenant rentrez."

Puis elle disparue dans une fumée blanche, les laissant sur le port. La femme aux cheveux foncés et la chienne au pelage noir repartirent en direction du centre-ville.

·

Once Upon a Time

·

Regina faisait les cent pas dans sa demeure. Voir son fils aussi triste lui fendait le cœur et cette fois-ci le légendaire optimisme qui coulait dans les veines du jeune homme ne serait pas un remède à son mal être. Il était triste et en colère et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Elle aussi était en colère, contre celle qui avait mis son fils dans cet état et contre elle-même ou plutôt son côté sombre qui était attiré et admiratif de cette blonde ténébreuse qu'était devenue Emma Swan. Elle serra les poings pour se contenir et ne pas abîmer ses jolies mains sur le premier mur venu.

La porte d'entrée claqua et une tornade à quatre pattes fit irruption dans le salon faisant desserrer les poings de la brune. La chienne se dirigea vers Henry et lui sauta dessus.

"Doucement fifille ! Doucement !" L'entendit-elle rigoler.

Finalement au moins une chose pouvait lui redonner le sourit et Regina remercia intérieurement Kali de leur donner un peu de joie. Les regardant de loin, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte, elle souriait.

"Alors que s'est-il passé quand nous n'étions pas là ?" Demanda sa mère derrière elle, la faisant sortir de sa contemplation.

"Oh pas grand-chose de nouveau, Henry est toujours triste."

"Ça lui passera, c'est un Mills après tout et puis ça forge le caractère."

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils aux propos tenus par sa mère.

"Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchit et je pense que tu me dois des remerciements." Elle marqua une pause en observant sa fille. "C'est vrai, sans l'éducation que je t'ai donné tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, mère d'un beau jeune homme."

La jeune brune ne répondit pas, elle essayait d'assimiler les paroles de sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle dire de telles choses ? Mais elle avait raison sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Henry. Elle resta pantoise, réfléchissant à ce que la Reine de Cœur venait de lui dire, pesant le pour et le contre. Sa mère voulait le meilleur pour elle, comme elle le voulait pour son fils. L'amour maternel prenait des aspects différents, mais au final restait toujours le même.


End file.
